Leolynn
by CatarinaShan
Summary: Eragon meets a half elf boy who also happens to be a dragon rider. Contains eventual boyxboy love
1. Chapter 1

Eragon watched as Saphira's head rose in alertness. 'What's wrong?' he asked her through their mental link as dragon and rider.

'It's the human again,' she replies.

'What human? Brom?' he asked confusedly. Brom had gone to fetch fresh wood.

'No, the one that's following us.'

'Someone is following us? Why didn't you tell me?' Eragon is suddenly very alarmed.

'I couldn't be sure he was following us but now I am. He's very close.'

'What should I do?'

'I'll tear him to shreds.'

'No! We should find out what he wants first.' Eragon readied his bow and took a step forward. "I know you're there!" he shouted, not knowing if the boy would hear him or not. "What do you want? Why are you following us? Stop hiding and face me like a man!"

Sure enough though, a boy about Eragon's own age stepped into view. He eyed Saphira cautiously. He had dark hair that was rather not neat and fell over his forehead in jagged bangs. He had dark brown eyes and a sword strapped to his waist. He was wearing black leather boots and gloves to match.

"State your purpose!" Eragon demanded but the boy remained focused on Saphira.

'A dragon. I finally get a good view of you. I've only seen glimpses before. You can tell your rider to stop pointing arrows at me. I'm not here to hurt anyone,' the boy spoke to Saphira's mind.

'Eragon!' she exclaimed to her rider. 'He can talk to me!'

'That's ridiculous'

'No, really, I am being quite honest.'

"You there, did you talk to my dragon?" Eragon asked the boy.

"My name is Leolynn. Yes I talked to her. Would you mind not pointing that at me?"

Eragon lowered his bow and returned it to it's buckskin tube. "Why have you been following us?"

"I wanted to see the rider once I found out about your dragon. You really should be more careful about hiding her. I spotted her."

"Where are you from?"

"Teirm."

"So you really have been following us?"

"Yes."

Brom returned and stared rudely at Leolynn. Eragon quickly explained. "He talked to Saphira?" Brom seemed alarmed.

Eragon nodded slowly. "Yes."

Brom walked towards Leolynn but Leolynn suddenly said "Gavista" and a branch hit the older man, knocking him onto his back. Eragon stared in astonishment as Leolynn drew his sword. The blade was sapphire blue matching the sapphire gem embedded in the hilt.

"Don't be foolish boy. Put your sword down. This dragon will tear you to shreds," Brom was now on his feet. He stood as close as possible to Leolynn as possible. When Leolynn didn't back down he added "She'll kill you before you have time to call your dragon."

Eragon couldn't stop himself from gasping in shock. Saphira snorted. Leolynn hesitantly sheathed his sword. Brom quickly grabbed his right arm and pulled off the boy's black glove to reveal a gedwey ignasia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" Eragon yelled, confusion racing through his mind.

"You'd better explain yourself boy. Where's your dragon?" Brom demanded.

"Hunting most likely. She was hungry," Leolynn replied casually.

"So it's a she? What's her name?"

"Crystalina."

"How did you learn to use magic? What's going on? Who are you really?"

"My name's Leolynn. My mother was Lloris. Both my parents perished in a fire when I was younger. I'm 16 years old now. My dragon...I found her egg when...my grandfather gave it to me. He told me that he fought many of the Empire for it. He was very good at magic but he almost died. He did die before it hatched. I lived with him in Teirm and he taught me a lot. He was a rider. I don't know much except that his dragon was killed in battle. He told me there were three other eggs. He said no one knew about the fourth so I had to keep a secret. My dragon hatched about a week after my grandfather died. That was this autumn. Naturally, when I saw another dragon I followed you in hopes to join you or at least find out what you know."

Brom looked at Leolynn in concentration, thinking about the story he just told. "Call your dragon then."

"She's hunting. Let her eat."

"Do you know magic?"

Leolynn instantly picked up on Brom probing his consciousness and put up a wall.

"You seem well trained if you have mastered such a difficult task as mental blocking. But is there something you are hiding from me?"

Leolynn forcedly lowered his defenses.

"Alright then, obviously you have good control over your magic. I'm guessing your grandfather gave you that sword too. You any good at using it?"

"Yes I am," Leolynn is being honest, not bragging.

"I don't see any reason not to trust you. If you wish to travel with us I must agree to let you because you are a rider just like Eragon. I don't think it would be wise to let you wander around by yourself."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Brom."

"Okay Brom."

Eragon and Leolynn talk for a while, getting to know each other better and going over plans. Eragon decides it's nice to have someone like him to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Leolynn's POV)

I was not yet able to reveal my dragon to Brom and Eragon. As we traveled through the city streets of the busy lake side village Fasaloft, Crystalina continued to remain hidden. I traveled slowly on my own horse, a strong brown one named Turag.

Brom points out Helgrind when we arrive. "It's the reason the city was built. People are fascinated by Helgrind even though it's an unhealthy and malevolent thing." He says we'll go through the center of the city first because it's the best route. Eragon and I both stare at the large cathedral building. When Brom catches our gaze he says "The people pray to Helgrind. It's a cruel religion they practice. They drink human blood and make flesh offerings. Their priests often lack body parts because they believe the more you give up, the less you're attached to this material world. They spend much of their time arguing about which of Helgrind's three peaks are the tallest and if the smaller fourth one should be included in their worship."

"That's horrible," Eragon shudders in disgust.

"Yes," Brom agrees grimly. "But don't say that to a believer or they'll cut off your hand."

I become quite nervous when we see the large gates in front of Dras Leona and the ten soldiers on either side guarding it. But we go through with no problems. The city is dark and dirty and full of beggars. "I'm not staying here," Eragon announces rebelliously.

"We need to find an inn and review our strategies. It's dangerous on these streets so I'd like to take shelter," Brom tells him.

The hotel isn't in any better condition than the town. There's a table with a basin and a bed crammed against one wall. "I'm sleeping on the floor," Eragon informs us. "There are probably enough bugs in that thing to eat me alive," he points at the mattress.

"Well, I wouldn't want to deprive them of a meal," Brom teases.

I go with my new friend to find ourselves some food. Brom warns us to keep our mouths shut or else.

The food we do find is horrible. None of us really eat but I think all three of us drink more than enough beer. I know I was feeling kind of strange by the time we returned to our room. Brom collapsed on the bed and Eragon unrolled his blankets on the floor. We both slid under them since I had quite a lack of belongings.

The weird thing is, I can hear when Eragon and Saphira talk. I'm not sure if if it's just a bizarre occurrence. When he tells her that he's not thinking too clearly she accuses him of drinking. It's true enough. She obviously disapproves and says "I won't envy you in the morning."

"No," Eragon groans. "But Brom will. He drank twice as much as I did."

When the sun rises I am not feeling very well. Eragon doesn't look too well either. Brom stumbles out of the room so Eragon follows him and I follow Eragon. After trying to recover a bit we leave the inn in search of answers about some mysterious seithr oil.

As we travel into the center of Dras Leona we come to a large granite building made to tower over all the other buildings except the cathedral. Parts of the walls are inlaid with gold. Soldiers are stationed around it every four yards. The ruler of the city lives inside. He answers only to the King. We walk around the palace looking at the fancy gated houses surrounding it.

At lunch we have learned nothing useful so Brom splits us up. "This city is too vast for us to comb it together. You two go search and meet me in the inn by dusk."

"We will," Eragon promises.

"I'm trusting you not to do anything stupid."

"We won't."

Brom tosses some coins into Eragon's gloved hand. He just gives me a stern look before walking away. I follow Eragon as he talks to the towns people trying to be polite. No one seems to know anything. We finally find a man who had helped shipping the seithr oil. He revealed to us which warehouse it had been taken to.

At the hotel Eragon keeps staring at me. I get annoyed eventually. "What are you looking at?" I snap.

"Your ears...don't they look...aren't they a bit pointy?"

"A little, yeah," I nod. "My mother Lloris was an elf."

"An elf?" he gasps.

I giggle at his reaction. "Yeah."

"Wow..."

"Eragon you're blushing."

He blushes even worse in embarrassment. I corner him against the wall, looking into his eyes. "You're funny," I tell him.

Brom arrives an hour later. He announces that Galbatorix is traveling to Dras Leona this week. "What?" I gasp.

"What?" exclaims Eragon,

Brom slouches against the wall. He says it's the ruler of the city's fault. He's overstepping his boundaries so Galbatorix wants to teach him a lesson. It's the first time the King has left Uru'baen in over ten years. "So what are we supposed to do?" I question.

"Well the Raz'zac will be here preparing for his visit so we need to do something about them now."

"I want to get the Raz'zac," Eragon's fists tighten in obvious anger. "But not if it means fighting the King. He'd kill me in less than a minute."

Brom nods. "True, you don't stand a chance against Galbatorix. Now tell me what you learned today."

"Nothing much," he sighs. "We talked to this guy that knew the warehouse where the oil was being shipped."

"I talked to that same man and I checked the warehouse for myself. I found out that the cases of seithr oil are always sent from the warehouse to the palace."

"And that's when you came back here," Eragon says.

"No it's not! Don't interrupt. Then I went to the palace and got myself invited into the servants quarters. Eventually I was told, quite by accident, where the oils are taken from the palace."

"Where?" Eragon is being impatient.

"Out of the city of course."

"So the raz'zac are in Helgrind?"

Brom smokes his pipe. "Could be."

"Saphira and I can't go flying around Helgrind looking for them. The raz'zac would surely see us and so would all of Dras Leona."

"It is a problem," Brom agrees.

"What is we disguise as the slaves that bring the oil in Helgrind?"

"It would be risky, but if the dragons were nearby we might be able to do it..."

"When are we gonna' see your dragon Leolynn?" Eragon questions.

"That can be done later," Brom interrupts. "Tomorrow I am going to have to figure out how we can replace the slaves without being caught."

Eragon explains the days events to Saphira. 'Crystalina' I attempt to contact her for the first time in days. When she doesn't answer I decide she must be hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Helgrind

I wake up before Eragon. Brom isn't in the room so I sit up, still covered by blankets, beside my friend. He finally wakes and yawns. There's a note on the wall written with a charcoal stick.

(Boys, I will be gone until late tonight. Coins for food are under the mattress. Enjoy the city, enjoy yourselves, but STAY UNNOTICED!

PS- Avoid the palace. Eragon don't go anywhere without your bow! Keep it strung.)

He wipes the wall clean and puts his bow across his back. "What should we do today?" A sly grin spreads across his face.

"Whatever we want," I shrug.

We walk around all day looking at the different shops. When we get hungry Eragon buys cheese and bread. We sit on the curb, eating as we talk. "It's good to have someone my age," he says.

"Yeah...I've never had anyone my own age to really talk to. When my parents died I was too busy training with my grandfather to really focus on friends and stuff."

"I always had my cousin Roran."

"That must be nice."

"Yeah," he nods.

The shouts of an auctioneer can be heard so we go investigate curiously only to find that it's a slave trade. They're auctioning boys. I look at Eragon sadly. He clenches his fists in anger. "Eragon," I whisper. "Let's go." He storms away down streets until we can no longer hear the auctioneer. He punches a wall, bruising his knuckles. "Eragon!" I gasp.

"This is horrible! I could have done something! I could have helped!"

"No...we're doing all we can."

"Well it's not enough," he walks away. I chase after him, ending up at the cathedral. Gargoyle statues line the corners and stained glass windows on the sides. It makes me shiver. It is a horrible sight.

"Don't do it," I warn as he reaches to push the door open.

"Shut up," he mumbles and steps inside. I follow him, our leather boots padding noiselessly on the polished stone floor. The altar is a large slab of adornment with a single light shining on it. The wind organ behind it has open pipes that make sound when the wind blows. I watch Eragon kneel at the altar out of respect. After a moment he stands again.

"Can we go now? This place freaks me out," I tell him. We turn to go but freeze in shock. There at the cathedral's entrance stand raz'zac, unmoving but definitely watching us. Fear and anger rip through me. Eragon is even angrier than me and I realize he has a temper as he releases a few arrows at the raz'zac who dodge them easily. They run between the pews, hissing as their cloaks flap behind them. To my horror soldiers rush in with more outside.

Eragon grabs my arm and we run down the hall. I can hear the raz'zac right behind us. We are both dismayed to find we are trapped at a locked door. Eragon is panting frantically beside me. "Eragon!" I shout.

"Jierda!" he yells and the door shatters. We run through many rooms, startling priests and setting off alarms. Finally, we stumble into a garden surrounded by tall brick walls. "Leolynn!" he exclaims. "We're trapped!"

"C'mon," I help him up onto the top of the wall. I grab his hand and I struggle with all my strength to climb over it as the raz'zac storm in. Eragon yanks me up and we both tumble to the ground. I can barely breathe but we continue on. "I can't...run...anymore," my legs hurt and I feel like my lungs are about to explode as they cry for air.

Eragon looks around to see if the raz'zac are still following us. We can't be sure so he pulls me into a crowded marketplace and under a wagon. He contacts Saphira and tells her to find out if Brom is okay. She tells him that he'll meet us at the inn. 'Don't you or Leolynn keep hiding! You have to continue moving! You're in too much danger to stop!' she warns.

He pulls me onto my feet and we hurry back to the inn. "How did they find me?" Eragon complains. We pack our belongings quickly and lead the horses out to the street where Brom meets us.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I was in the cathedral when the raz'zac just appeared behind me!" Eragon answers.

We race towards the city gates only to find them already half closed with pike men guarding it. "We have to try to make it!" Brom says and even as the horses snort with fear we move on. The men lower their pikes at the horses chests and just as we are about to collide with the sharp weapons Brom mumbles some words and the men fall to the ground with their legs cut out from under them. The gates continue closing with each passing second.

"Du grindr huildr!" Eragon commands in the ancient language. Hold the gate! Sure enough the gates grind to a stop with a deep grating noise. The crowd behind us stares in astonishment as we race through the opening. Once we are free Eragon releases his magical hold and the gates close with a boom.

'Are you alright?" I question him silently in his mind as he sways a little on his horse.

'Yes, don't worry about me.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

I then contact Crystalina, hoping she's nearby. Unfortunately, she won't be here in time. Eragon climbs onto Saphira's saddle and pulls me up to sit behind him. As I wrap my arms around his waist Brom says "Stay in the air no matter what happens to me. I'll go south. Fly close by. I don't care if you're seen."

'Are you okay Eragon?' Saphira asks, worried also.

'Yes but only because we were very lucky.'

We fly low. The land below us is very sandy and contains cactuses. Clouds darken the sky and the wind howls. It becomes too strong so we travel on horseback. Saphira walks on foot behind us. She has a difficult time keeping up with us. Crystalina roars and scares us all. She lands on the ground in front of us. Slightly bigger than Saphira, Crystalina is quite a sight. Her scales are a deep purple color. My companions stare. "So we finally meet her, Crystalina," Brom comments. Saphira and Crystalina talk and sniff each other curiously. We don't have time to spare so we continue on our journey.

Soon darkness forces us to stop for the night. We eat cold food with two dragons shielding us from the wind. I don't think they are getting along too well but they did just meet. I huddle close to Eragon. "How did they find us?" I wonder aloud.

"There were spies in the palace. Me and my stupid questions..." Brom mutters.

"So what do we do now?" Eragon asks.

"Stay alive. Tonight will be the most dangerous time because the raz'zac are strongest in the dark so they'll be hunting us. We'll have to sleep in shifts."

"What's that?" I point.

"Huh?" Brom looks up.

"I thought I saw something..."

"Me too," Eragon looks around.

"It was probably just a bird," I shrug.

Saphira roars and as I turned around to face her everything went black and I fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Murtagh

When Eragon and Brom had awoken the three men were tied together in the raz'zac's possession. The drugs given to them had made them hazy and unable to use magic. Leolynn remained unconscious until later. Brom had jumped in front of a blade to protect Eragon when they got untied. The older man fell to the ground limply, wounded. Eragon was hit over the head by someone and once again passed out. The boys would wake much later in a daze.

(Leolynn's POV)

My eyes didn't want to open but I was awake now. I still lay there limply against Eragon. I could hear him talking to Saphira. 'Saphira, are you injured?'

'No but you and Brom are.'

'Where's Crystalina?'

'Hunting.'

Once Eragon noticed the fire he got up to his knees and surveyed the stranger before us. I remained sitting because I was still in a daze. The stranger wore battered clothes, the hilt of a dagger protruding from his boot. He had dark hair and fierce eyes. He appeared to be about a year older than me and only a bit taller. In his hands was a bow and at his side, a long hand-and-a-half sword. His gray horse stood beside him.

"Who are you?" Eragon's voice trembles with the after effects of the drugs.

"Murtagh."

"Why did you help us?"

"You aren't the only enemies the raz'zac have. I was tracking them."

"You know who they are?"

"Yes."

I watch Eragon struggle with the rope binding his wrists behind his back. Murtagh's eyes are on him but he doesn't care. "Jierda!" he says, breaking the rope so it falls to the ground. Murtagh sucks in a breath. Eragon ignores him and tries to stand but he falls back and I grab him quickly so he doesn't hit the ground. "My ribs," he winces. Murtagh tries to walk to us but Saphira growls.

"I would have helped you earlier but your dragon won't let me near you."

Just then Crystalina lands near Saphira and bears her teeth at the unfamiliar boy.

"Oh great, there's two of them?"

"Their names are Saphira and Crystalina," Eragon informs him.

Crystalina growls fiercely. 'Calm down!' I command.

'Let him by Saphira. I can't do this alone. Besides, he saved our lives. I need help and this is the best I can get. Just look at Leolynn, we're all hurt. So just calm down, will you?'

She grumbles but folds her wings and lets Murtagh by. He helps Eragon up who stumbles a little. Then he pulls me to my feet. I collapse against him instantly. "Careful," he grins. I nod and stumble to where Brom is, the drugs wearing off.

"How is he?" Eragon questions.

"Bad," Murtagh responds. "The knife went right through his ribs. But first we need to deal with you two." He looks at the gash in my head. Blood is drizzling down the side of my face. He puts a rag to my wound and I wince.

"Ow!" I push him away from me.

"Keep it on your head," he instructs. It hurts a lot but I do as he says. "Now Eragon, let's see what kind of damage the raz'zac did to you." He helps Eragon remove his shirt then looks at his wounds with sympathy. There's a bruise extending over his left side and there are various cuts. When Murtagh lightly places a hand on the bruise, Eragon yells and Saphira growls. "You have some broken ribs. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood." He glances at the dragons as he grabs a blanket off the ground. He tears it into strips and places it around Eragon's chest.

Eragon slips his shirt back on and says "Yes, I am lucky." He bends down and starts pulling the bandage off of Brom.

"I wouldn't do that," Murtagh warns. "He'll bleed to death."

Eragon pulls the cloth away anyway, revealing the short thin wound. It's deep though and blood spills from it. A wound inflicted by the raz'zac heals very slowly. Eragon peels off his gloves and places his hands over the cut. I realize what he's going to do so I bend down and remove my own gloves. "Let me help you," I offer.

"Even with our combined power, we're both too weak," he replies. We call upon the dragons' power and together we chant "Waise heil!" Our palms glow then the skin on Brom's wound flows together. Eragon quickly leans on me for support.

"Is he healed?" Murtagh asks. He had been watching.

"I can only heal what's on the outside," Eragon attempts to get up but falls on me.

"Ow!" I shout.

"S-Sorry...I'm just...dizzy."

"You probably need to eat," the older boy suggests. "I'll make soup."

We sit together, away from our guest. "Who is Murtagh really?" I whisper.

"I don't know but he's either a thief or accustomed to a lot of money. Just look at the quality of his sword."

He walks over and hands us both a bowl of broth. We devour it quickly. "We have to move on," Eragon declares.

"What about Brom?" I remind him.

"Saphira...if we make a litter she can carry him."

"I'll do it. You don't have the strength," Murtagh wanders away with his sword drawn. Eragon picks up his own weapons. I grab my sword carefully. It's my prized possession. When Saphira flies away, carrying Brom, Eragon tells Murtagh to leave because we can't protect him.

"Where will you two go now?" he challenges.

"I don't know," Eragon admits.

"Then I'm staying with you until you're out of danger. And besides, I'll get to the raz'zac even sooner than by myself."

'Don't let him go with us! We don't even know him!' I speak mentally to companion.

'I didn't know you.'

'But I am a rider, right? We don't know anything about him!'

'If he proves to be untrustworthy, our dragons can chase him away.'

By dawn Saphira and I want to stop. I am tired of riding this horse and Saphira is exhausted. We all agree to stop and rest. There's a cave in a giant sandstone formation. It cannot be seen from the ground and it is big enough for all of us, even the horses. When Murtagh leaves to gather firewood we check on Brom. He is unconscious and won't even drink water. So we sleep. I huddle close to Eragon and he rests against me for comfort. I put my arm over him and drift into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Legacy

'Eragon! Wake up!'

Both of us groan and I sit up.

'Something is wrong! I need your help!'

Eragon rests against me and tries to sleep. "Eragon, get up!" I tell him.

"No!"

I climb to my feet and stumble over to where Saphira is crouched over a thrashing Brom. He had rolled off the ledge and is now rolling around on the floor. "ERAGON!" I scream frantically. He finally rushes to us. Murtagh is awake now too and we hold Brom down until his convulsions stop. We carefully lift him back onto the ledge again.

"Get me a cloth and water," Eragon orders.

Murtagh brings them and Eragon attempts to cool Brom who is burning with fever. Finally he stands up and stretches, yawning. "You- bring me wine," someone rasps. We are all shocked to hear the older man talking. Eragon rushes to get the wine for him. Murtagh leaves to give the three of us privacy.

"I have the wine."

"Wash my hand with it."

"What?"

"No questions. I don't have time."

As the dirt washes away we both gasp. There on Brom's hand is the gedwey ignasia. He explains. "When I was younger than you I was chosen by the riders to join their ranks. When I was training I became friends with an apprentice...Morzan...but he betrayed us and in the fighting my young dragon was killed. Her name...was Saphira."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't need to," his breathing is labored now. "I'm old Eragon, very old. It's difficult you know, to live so long that you can barely remember all the years behind you but have to guess about the years in front of you. I hate Galbatorix for taking away my beloved Saphira. Don't let that happen to you. Guard Saphira and Crystalina with you lives, because without them it's hardly worth living."

"Don't talk like this."

"Boys...I can't last much longer. I don't have the energy to fight anymore. Before I go, will you take my blessing?"

"Everything will be alright. You don't have to do this," Eragon is crying.

"Both of you boys," he places a hand on each of us. We accept his blessing. "May the coming years bring you great happiness." He whispers seven words in the ancient language. "That's all I can give you...use them only in great need."

Eragon starts sobbing. I rub his back slowly. We stay with Brom until he breathes his last breath. "We...we have to bury him," Eragon is shaking.

"We might be seen," Murtagh argues.

"I don't care!"

We carry Brom's body to the top of the sandstone. Eragon wipes his eyes then raises his hand. I raise mine too and in unison we chant "Moi stenr." A perfect rectangle hole forms and Brom is placed inside. It is covered quickly and as a final tribute Eragon sets runes in the stone. It says (Here lies Brom Who was a Dragon Rider And like a father To me. May his name live on in glory.)

Murtagh goes inside the cave leaving Eragon and I to mourn freely. Eragon collapses onto the stone and sobs. I kneel beside him, finally letting my tears fall. I know Eragon is crying so hard his ribs hurt. I pull him into my arms and comfort him until we finally go back to the cave with dry faces.

In the morning Eragon wakes up and starts crying. I had been in a fitful sleep all night and had been woken up crying much to the both dragon's worry. 'Eragon, are you okay?' I ask.

"No," he shakes his head. No one is in the cave except for us. He goes on to tell me about these dreams he's been having. Before I can say much in response, Murtagh returns carrying a couple rabbits. He sits down in front of us.

"How are you two?" he asks.

"Very ill," Eragon replies for both of us.

Murtagh considers this thoughtfully. "Will you recover?"

Eragon shrugs. There is silence for a while then Murtagh says "I dislike asking this at such a time but I must know...is your Brom THE Brom? The one who helped steal a dragon egg from the King, chased it across the Empire, and killed Morzan in a duel?"

"It was," Eragon nods. "Yes."

Murtagh wears a troubled expression. He sighs then wordlessly prepares the rabbits. Eragon starts going through the bags and pulls out his sword. He puts his bow away and belts his sword, Zar'roc to him. My sword's name is Adurna. It means water. I belt it to my waist. In my condition the weapon feels unusually heavy.

"Where'd you get that?" Murtagh points at Zar'roc.

"Brom gave it to me."

Murtagh's anger flares. "That sword was as well known as it's owner. The last rider to carry it was Morzan."

"What?" Eragon is shocked, realizing the weapon must have killed many riders and dragons in the past. "Brom never told me where it came from! I had no idea!"

"That's weird..."

"I'm still carrying it...until I get my own," he decides.

"It's your choice."

After eating Murtagh says we should go into town and sell the extra horse, Cadoc. "We?" Eragon asks.

"You're gonna' need my help. Neither of you are in good condition. The Empire may be after me but face it, you need me."

"That is true. But you should know Galbatorix may send the entire army after me. You aren't safe with us."

"I know but it's not gonna' stop me," Murtagh grins.

"Good," Eragon says.

Saphira and Crystalina crawl in. Crystalina sits in the corner. 'How are you?' She questions me.

'Not well.'

'I'm so sorry Leolynn.'

'I know.'

Saphira asks Eragon if he's better. 'Not quite' is his answer.

'I miss the old one' she means Brom.

'As do I.'

Murtagh takes the horses down. I help Eragon to Brom's grave. He struggles because of his ribs. We both pay our last respects. Saphira puts her nose to the stone and hums. It transforms into the crystal and through which Brom's body is visible. 'What did you do?' Eragon asks her.

'I gave him the only gift I could. Now time will not ravage him. He can rest in peace for all eternity.'

'Thank you.'


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

Gil'ead

Eragon winced painfully as we rode but he refused to stop. My head aches horribly but I attempt to ignore it. In a small village we sell Cadoc. It is sad but was very necessary.

We travel in silence for days, especially in the highly populated soldier patrolled capital of Uru'baen. Eragon and I whisper to each other during the nights. One night he says "It's my sixteenth birthday today...In Carvahall there would have been a huge celebration for coming into manhood."

"Eragon..." I don't know what to say. "Well, congratulations on your birthday. I'm sorry we couldn't celebrate."

"It's alright," he snuggled to me for comfort and warmth. Once our wounds are healed we spar a lot, safing our blades so they won't cut anything. Even Murtagh joins in sometimes. He has amazing sword skills and is evenly matched with Eragon. I'm a better swordsman than Eragon and better with magic but only because I've been practicing since my childhood.

After a month we have reached the town of Gil'ead. We camp two miles away for safety. "You two shouldn't go into the city. It'll be safer if I go," Murtagh tells us. It's true so we let him. He is gone for hours. Eragon and I spend time talking. When Murtagh returns he says a man called Dormnand will meet us outside of Gil'ead tomorrow. If he's satisfied that we really are riders and this is not a trap, he'll take us to the Varden. We drift to sleep. Eragon wakes me up two hours before dawn.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure...my palm is-"

"Tingling?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too," I look around nervously.

'I smell horses nearby, but they're not moving,' Saphira says. Eragon wakes Murtagh while I strap Adurna to my waist.

"Shhh...there are horses close by," Eragon whispers. Suddenly an Urgal roars. They are big disgusting troll like creatures. "Brisingr!" Eragon kills him quickly with fire. More Urgals storm in and we fight. "Brisingr!" he uses magic to kill a few, others are slaughter with Zar'roc's help.

I focus my magic and say "Jierda!" About 5 or 6 Urgals explode. My energy is zapped naturally but I keep fighting. "Eragon!" I shout when a club hits him in the head. He falls to the ground. "Jierda!" I say and slay 4 more Urgals. That was stupid. My energy is gone. I drop my sword dizzily and fall to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

Du Sundavar Freohr

(Eragon)

When Eragon awoke he was in a cell on a cot. The only window was level with the ground and light streamed in. He could see out of it by standing up on his toes. Zar'roc was missing and he knew he was drugged. A man brought in food and a pitcher of water. Eventually, within a day, Eragon realized it was drugged. After encounters with a shade who is a completely evil and strong magician, and hiding food, Leolynn who had been unconscious on another cot for two days awoke.

(Leolynn's POV)

"What's going on?" I ask dizzily.

"Shhh..." Eragon whispers to me and explains everything. I lean against him. He wraps his arms around me. "I'm so glad you're awake. I haven't been able to talk to Saphira. I've been so worried."

"Oh..." my stomach is churning but soon the drugs do wear off. Then I'm able to function a little better. At night, a while later, he wakes me up. The drugs have gone from me completely and I can feel my magic tingling in the back of my mind.

"My magic, I can use it now," he informs me. I listen as he contacts Saphira.

'Murtagh is on his way' she tells him.

"What about your magic? When will you- can you use it?"

"I don't know," I sigh. "I wish I had my sword."

"I think the Shade has our weapons."

I nod in agreement. Just then, six soldiers storm in. Eragon and I are both weak and unarmed. Just as he raises his hand, a man with a beard starts killing soldiers with his arrows. "Thrysta!" Eragon kills one with magic as I watch. The last soldier remains. "You've seen what I can do," Eragon says harshly. "Tell me where the elf is and where our swords are." He had been dreaming about an elf in trouble. I knew it must be important.

"The elf is in the last cell to the left. Your swords are probably in the guard room upstairs."

"Slytha," Eragon says and the soldier drops to the floor. The mystery man removes his fake beard. "Murtagh!"

"Yes...did you kill that guy?"

"No, he's just sleeping."

"Let's go upstairs now!"

"No! I need to get the elf! I'm not leaving without her," Eragon argues.

Jealousy whirls inside me. It's stupid. I'm surprised at myself. Why would I be so jealous of the elf? Am I that demanding of Eragon's attention?

We find the elf girl and she faints immediately. Eragon just barely catches her. Murtagh carries her. We flee up the stairs and into a large dining room. "Tell Saphira to wait another five minutes," Murtagh demands.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he runs away.

"They're coming!" I warn, hearing footsteps. I help Eragon lift the elf off the table and the three of us hide underneath it. Ten soldiers storm in and walk through quickly, glancing around. Once they leave I climb to my feet. Eragon runs over to another table and grabs some food. We hide again just in case.

"Do you want a drink?" There's only one glass of beer. Of course he offered it to me first. I take a small sip, just enough to wet my parched lips and throat. He drinks the rest and we split the bread, devouring it quickly. Murtagh returns carrying an armful. He hands Zar'roc to Eragon and Adurna to me. He holds a bow and a sword.

"They're crafted so beautifully I figured they must be the elf's," he explains. The sword fits the sheath on her waist perfectly. "Saphira should be here soon."

"She'd better! There's a shade here!"

"A shade? We better get out of here before it finds us."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," a chuckle echoes through the room. We stand and face the shade. "So, my young rider, do you wish to test yourself against me?"

"Go Murtagh, get help. He wants me alive, not you," Eragon instructs. Murtagh runs away. "You should go with him."

"I'm not leaving you," I disagree.

"But you can't even use your magic."

"Then it is true," the shade is amused. "It was rumored that there was another rider and here you both are right in front of me."

I glare at him. Eragon and I draw our swords. Suddenly a boom sounds and the whole room shakes. Eragon looks up and that is when the shade swings. Their swords clash. I stand ready to help when I'm needed. When he accidentally drops his sword I step in and fight. The shade is strong. I have to hold my sword with both hands in order to defend myself. Murtagh arrives and shoots an arrow at him. It hits right between his eyes, making him shriek and disappear. Soldiers storm in as Saphira rips the roof off with help from Crystalina.

The soldiers run. I secure the elf in Crystalina's saddle and climb on. Eragon and Murtagh jump onto Saphira. As we take off arrows are released at us. Saphira is a big dragon but she's younger than mine. She is also carrying a bit more weight so she has trouble gaining altitude. As a result, she is hit in the wing with an arrow. Crystalina has no difficulties though and we press onward.

When we finally land in a clearing where the horses are tied, I help Eragon heal Saphira's wounds. Murtagh helps to hold down her wing when we have to pull the embedded arrow out. She bites a tree but her roar echoes past it. Her wing jerks involuntarily, clipping Murtagh under the chin so he falls back. We heal the wound then assure him that Saphira hitting him was an accident. "She caught me by surprise," he says, rubbing his scraped jaw.

Crystalina carries the elf into the air and Saphira follows her as we set out on horseback. When we eventually stop to rest we talk about elves and about our plans. The girl is still unconscious. So we lie a blanket down. As we lift her, her sleeve tears on a branch. Eragon starts to pinch the fabric together when he notices the bruises. He pulls the sleeve up to her shoulder and sees that the bruises continue. He unlaces the back of her shirt and the bruises cover her back. "Can you heal that?" Murtagh asks.

"I don't know..."

'Eragon!' Saphira says sharply. 'This is an elf. She cannot be allowed to die. Tired or not, hungry or not, you must save her. I will meld my strength with yours but you're the one who must wield the magic.'

'Yes...you are right.'

"Let me help," I say. We take off our gloves and allow the dragons to join in.

"Waise heil!" we chant. We work together until we can barely stand. He gets up and drinks some from the wineskin. I get up but everything spins and I fall onto Murtagh. He catches me before I hit the ground.

"Careful," he tells me.

"Yeah," I mumble. Eragon sits down because he can't stand well.

"Will the elf live?" Murtagh questions.

"I don't...I don't know," his hand is shaking so badly that he spills wine everywhere.

"You should sleep."

"I will, in the saddle. We have to keep moving."

Murtagh helps us strap the elf onto Crystalina and then we leave. I barely sleep. Eragon does though. I only let my eyes close when we stopped for the night. We all sat down to eat. I got down a couple bites before sleeping against Eragon. They talked about our route while I was asleep. When Eragon stands up I awaken and follow him. "We are going to the Hadarac desert but I have to figure out how to have enough water," he informs me. He gets a pinch of sand and tries to change it into water by saying "Deloi moi!" I realize that his strength is draining at an alarming rate so I join my magic with his. Once you say the words for something magic, you are stuck until the process is over.

Finally the sand changes into water but not even enough for one person to drink. My knees give way quickly and Eragon barely catches me. We both sit on the ground. "You barely had enough strength to walk. You shouldn't have helped me."

"I had to...you almost died," I tell him.

"Yeah well, you almost died too. Don't do that again. One of us needs to survive. The Varden...they need us...a rider...they need one of us at least."

"That's too bad. I care too much about you to let you die and you know you'd do the same thing for me so shut up."

"That is indeed true."

As Eragon digs in the sand absent-mindedly he discovers that water is underground. It is an easy task to retrieve it with magic.

A/N: Thank you so much to anyone who commented on this story already and thank you to everyone who is about to comment. I appreciate it a lot. I wrote this story a while ago and I still kind of love it. I was worried about uploading it but I am so glad that people are reading it and enjoying it. There are plenty more chapters written and I will try my best to upload them quickly as long as you all keep commenting to let me know you're still reading and enjoying the story.


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

Ramr River

We tie the elf to Saphira's belly then set out in the early morning. Once we reach the river there's a problem. It is too deep to cross and half a mile wide. Saphira carries Murtagh to the other side so he can deal with the horses when they get there. Tornac, Murtagh's horse, is the first to go and the worst behaved one. Then Snowfire and Turag. I go next then Eragon. We have to take an enormous detour around a town called Bullridge. An alert has been sent out on us and there are soldiers everywhere. After successfully passing the town we stop to rest under some Juniper trees. I snuggle to Eragon. Before taking off he forces some water into the elf who has not woken yet.

We finally reach the dreaded Hadarac desert. After a while of traveling in heat and sand we stop to rest upon Eragon's request. Saphira and Crystalina spread their wings over us, providing shade. Even in the heat I snuggle to Eragon and he puts an arm over me.

Soon tempers are raging, our skin is sunburned, and we're exhausted. Holding water above the ground is more difficult than I thought but is able to be done. When we can actually see the Beohr mountains we are all shocked. I knew they were big but these seem never ending. It takes forever to get there. Once we are near a river, away from all the sand, we camp.

"Eragon?" I ask. We tried to wake him up from his trance but he won't even move an inch.

"What's he doing?" Murtagh questions me.

"I don't know..." I stare at him in concern.

When he finally stands up Murtagh asks "Are you alright? You've been kneeling there for fifteen minutes!"

"I have?"

"Yes," I nod.

"I was...I talked to Arya- the elf."

"You did?" I am surprised and confused.

"Where's the Varden?" Murtagh asks.

"Far away," Eragon looks troubled.

Before I know it the boys are arguing about how we're going to get the Varden in only a few days. And then suddenly they are punching and kicking each other. "Stop it!" I shout and try to pull them apart. Saphira pins Eragon down and Crystalina pins down Murtagh. "Now what is going on? You two just talk instead of acting like animals!" I demand.

"I don't want to go to the Varden!" Murtagh exclaims.

"Why not?" Eragon asks.

"My father-"

"Urgals!" I interrupt. "They're nearby."

"Are you sure?" Eragon questions.

"Crystalina told me just now."

"Okay...Murtagh go with us just to Lake Kostha-Merna. If we leave you here alone you'll be killed."

"Okay," he agrees reluctantly.

"Why are the Urgals here?" I ask Eragon as we climb onto the horses.

"They were probably sent to attack the Varden."

"So we have to warn them!"

"Yes."

We set out on our journey. Saphira tells us she has to go hunting. Arya is strapped to Crystalina so it is fine for her to leave. I stay awake while we travel even as exhaustion grips me. When I finally do fall asleep I am awoken shortly.

There on the hills is twenty horsemen. Luckily, Saphira and Crystalina are close by. We all hold our swords. The horsemen surround us and the leader tells us to drop our weapons. "Who are you and what do you want? We are free men traveling through this land and you have no right to stop us!" Murtagh says.

"Slaves shouldn't talk like that," he replies. He is a slaver like at the auction! Saphira and Crystalina land now with monstrous roars.

"Behold! We are riders!" Eragon shouts, holding my arm. "Flee if you wish to live!"

As the soldiers run their leader is left behind. Murtagh swings his sword and decapitates the man before we can stop him. Eragon starts yelling that Murtagh shouldn't have done that but Murtagh yells back. "Shut up!" I shout. "We don't have time to argue! Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

CH10

Through the Valley

After a night's sleep, Arya is strapped to Saphira. Eragon flies on her because he needs to calm down. I'd rather not be left alone with Murtagh so I fly Crystalina. Eragon and Saphira talk about the killing of the slaver. Saphira advises us to forgive Murtagh for what he did.

As we fly we see an Urgal camp. I didn't know they caught up to us so quickly. We alert Murtagh. "We have to go as fast as we can and not stop for anything!"

"The horses are ready to drop and we need to sleep Eragon!" Murtagh protests. They argue but we end up leaving together. They sleep in shifts. I barely sleep even when my eyes droop shut. I stay awake and guide the horses. Once we know the Urgals are far enough behind us we stop to check on Arya. She's very feverish. Eragon says she was poisoned and the Varden have the antidote. As he puts a damp cloth on her forehead jealousy rages inside me by simply witnessing the way he looks at her.

'What is it about the elf that makes you so angry?' Crystalina questions.

'I'm not angry.'

'Don't lie to me. I know your emotions and thoughts.'

'I'd rather not talk about it.'

'That is fine.'

The Urgals are very close so we duck into a valley and travel through an eerie forest. "I'm going to fly Saphira," Eragon announces.

"What about me? I'm not going to the Varden and this forest gives me no way out," Murtagh complains.

"This valley is vast. I'm sure you'll find a route. Watch Arya," he straps the elf to Snowfire then we fly away. 'Let's go up to the top of the mountain. Maybe then we can see where the Varden are.'

We both fly upwards so far that the ground is no longer visible. The glare from the snow is so bad that I have to focus my eyes on Crystalina's saddle. The water droplets sticking to me freeze. Crystalina's flapping becomes slower and her breathing is labored as ice builds on her scales. I can barely breathe at such an altitude yet the mountains are still higher than us. I start to sway as my conscious fades. I watch helplessly as Eragon collapses on his dragon then I do the same.

I wake up on the ground in Eragon's arms with the dragons peering at me. I blush. "Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I nod. He helps me up.

When the Urgals get too close I start to panic but Eragon delays them by saying "Gath un reisa du rakr!" As soon as he says the words I join my magic with his. A mist wall forms in front of the Urgals. They hesitate for a moment then move on. The drain on my strength is sudden and massive. My heart flutters as I fight to sever my magic's hold. I growl and jerk away from my magical hold on the spell. Eragon follows my lead and the mist goes away. The Urgals hadn't been hindered at all even though both Eragon and I almost died.

Crystalina is with Arya, Murtagh, and the horses. Saphira is here though so Eragon and I climb onto her. She flies us to a clearing where the others are waiting. 'I'm so stupid!' Eragon exclaims in our minds. 'I forgot that magic is more draining when it is preformed over a distance.'

'Yes, that is why as soon as I realized what you were doing I helped you.'

We land in the clearing and I almost push Eragon off of Saphira by leaning all my weight on him. I can barely sit up. Murtagh rushes over when we don't dismount. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I was stupid...used magic wrong...The Urgals are in the valley."

"That's it! That's how they've been catching us. They're not Urgals, they're kulls! None of them are under eight feet, they don't sleep, and they can run for days. It can take up to five men just to kill one. They never leave their cave except for war," he explains.

"I need to eat and so does Leolynn," Eragon pulls me to the ground. We sit as Murtagh hands us bread. I sway and almost fall flat on my back but Eragon puts and arm around me. "Eat," he says. The bread is old and hard but I eat it anyway. My strength starts to return. Eragon and I fly separately now searching for the waterfall that would mark the end of our journey. As we fly we drop rocks on the Kull.

When it gets too dark we talk to Murtagh. Things are very bad right now. Arya is very close to death, the Kull are very near, we aren't sure where the Varden are or how they will react to us, and then Murtagh starts arguing with Eragon about having to go to the Varden. Finally he says "I think you should know, I am the son of Morzan."


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

A Dilemma

The dragons growl. Eragon and I stare. "His son?" Eragon is astounded.

"I didn't choose this!" Murtagh yells. "Look at this, look at what he did to me!" He shows us his back where a scar stretches from his right shoulder to his left hip. "He did this to me when I was only three. He did this to me with that sword you hold right now Eragon. Brom stole it."

"So Brom...killed him?"

"Yes," he nods.

A horn sounds so we leave on the horses. Saphira makes the point that if Murtagh wanted to harm us he would have done it already. Eragon tells her to keep an eye on him. When we get to Lake Kastha-Merna the Kull swarm in on either side of the water, blocking our escape. Without warning Saphira roars and starts attacking the Kull. Arrows pierce her wings as she dives into the lake. When she emerges she roars and blocks the Kull.

The three of us boys and the horses run as fast as we can over the slippery rocks toward the waterfall. Once we get there the Kull are only a few hundred feet away. Eragon grabs a rock and pounds on the cliff next to the falls. Nothing happens. "We're trapped!" Murtagh shouts.

Saphira jumps up out of the water and onto the ground, ready to fight. As a Kull runs at her from behind, Murtagh throws his sword at it. It's blade sinks into the creature. He yanks it back quickly. "Jierda theirra kalfis!" Eragon shouts. Twenty Kull fall with resounding cracks as their bones protrude from their legs. As his strength starts to fail he quickly checks the memories he gotten from Arya. "We have to go through the waterfall!"

"Hurry!" I shout as the Kull charge and get even closer to us. I reach out with my mind and force the horses through the falls. Murtagh goes next then I shove Eragon. The Kull are literally right behind us. I can hear their feet crunching on the gravel. As soon as I go under the force of the waterfall pushes me to the bottom of the lake. I bump into something and recognize it as Eragon. I grab his tunic and pull. He's so heavy and I'm being weighed down by Adurna and my drenched clothes. But there's no way I'm letting go of Eragon.

Someone pulls us both to shore. "Akh gunteraz dorzada! What were you thinking? You would have drowned! Both of you!" A dwarf rescued us. He has a beard, and a chain mail sleeveless shirt, a war ax at his waist, an iron bound ox hide cap bearing a hammer symbol surrounded by 12 stars. He's barely four feet tall. Stone doors have opened in the mountain revealing a passageway lit by torches. Murtagh and Saphira and Crystalina stand before the passageway surrounded by dwarves and elves. The tallest man dressed in purple and gold robes holds a blade to Murtagh's throat.

"I will kill your friend if you try to use magic," he warns us. "Don't think I don't know when you're reaching for it either. You can't hide anything from me, riders."

'What should I do?' Eragon asks me, mentally.

'Go inside. There's nothing else we can do.'


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

Answers

After Eragon gets the word out about Arya we are all led to a large room with marble walls. "Give me your weapons. Put them on the floor," the tall man demands. Eragon quickly sets Zar'roc on the floor. I hesitate. Eragon glances at me harshly so I sigh and place Adurna down beside Eragon's bow. "Now let me see your memories. If you resist I'll kill your friend."

"Okay," Eragon nods. When they begin to enter his mind I hear him talking to Saphira. Saphira is blocking their words from the man. She asks Eragon what memories to block. She does it quickly for him. He winces and sweat rolls down his face. Finally the man withdraws. Eragon almost hits the floor but I grab him. He stands up now but sways a little.

"Are you trying to kill him?" the dwarf snaps.

"Quiet Orik!"

Now it's my turn. Crystalina does the same for me by blocking certain things. Of course I naturally block the intrusion but he only stabs at me with a greater force. Once I am free and I sway and almost fall but Eragon grabs my shirt.

The man tries to do Murtagh next but he refuses. This is after he announces we are trustworthy. Finally everyone leaves us in the in this room for the night because they aren't sure what to do with us. Orik promises to bring food. I help Eragon heal Saphira. Then Murtagh tells us his story of being Morzan's son. Morzan had acted kind to gain the trust of a woman (Murtagh's mother) until she fell in love with him. Three years later he was born but it was kept a secret. He was taken care of by a nurse so his mom could be with Morzan. Three more years passed and Morzan was sent away to search for Saphira's egg. Murtagh's mom was left behind and she disappeared. When she returned, just before Morzan's death, she was gravely ill and died.

The King raised Murtagh in the palace. Recently when he turned 18 he pledged himself to the King. When the King asked him to kill people, he escaped. He hid for a while then hunted down the raz'zac. He doesn't want his whereabouts to be known by the King.

After the story food is given to us. I eat hungrily then wrap my arms around Eragon as we sleep with Saphira's wing over us like a tent.

We awake early and sit together against the wall. Eragon and I lean on each other. Warriors arrive and tell us we have been summoned by the leader of the Varden, Ajihad. We go to Tronjhiem, the mountain city.

Later after talking about our journey with Ajihad we are led somewhere else. We are told the dragons can stay in the dragonhold where there is no roof and they can easily glide down into the hold where the riders used to stay when they visited Tronjhiem. Orik tells us that Farthen dur protects us from rain and snow.

The dining hall is our next stop. Eragon is upset that he has to leave Saphira but I take his hand in mine and he relaxes when I tell his mind 'I will be with you Eragon. I will always be at your side.'

We eat and listen to Orik talk about Tronjhiem. "Do you wish to return to the dragons now?" he asks as we walk down the hall. We pass a dwarf who bows and says "Argetlam."

Eragon blushes, finding this new and unusual. "What did he say?"

Orik starts to answer but I say "It's dwarven and means Silver hand. It refers to riders."

"Leolynn, you speak our language?" Orik is surprised.

"My great grandfather the rider, his friend was a dwarf so I picked up on many words from him."

"So back to the dragons?"

"Actually, is there a place where Leolynn and I can bathe? We need new clothes too," Eragon inquires.

"Yes, and I will bring them for you."

"Do we need to pay for them?"

"No, you are riders and we are here to take care of your every need."

We are led to a bare room with a small door on the far side. "The pools are through there, along with brushes and soap. Leave your clothes here. I'll have new ones waiting when you get out. I'm guessing it will be fine if you bathe together seeing as you're both boys and it's completely dark inside."

We undress quickly after Orik leaves, facing away from each other. Orik was not lying. It is completely dark. I inch forward until warm water touches my foot and then I ease into it. It is mildly salty but soothing and calm. It reaches to my waist. I wash then float silently. Soon we emerge and quickly wrap towels around our waists. I can't help but see Eragon wearing almost nothing and blush. He blushes too, quickly glancing at me. Then we face away from each other and dress. Orik is waiting in the hall. He tells us there is a staircase called "the endless staircase". It leads all the way from here down. There is also a slide as high as the mountain. When Eragon asks about it Orik warns us that it's dangerous because it was built for dwarves. He leaves us alone as we ride on our dragons backs and the people swarm around us. One old woman presents him with an orphaned baby and begs him to bless it. Eragon says "Atra guila un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr." Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune. Saphira touches her nose to the infant leaving a silver star on her forehead. As he talks to Saphira something inside me makes me uncomfortable. I know Eragon and Saphira should not have done that. But I can't quite remember why.

The dragon hold is huge. There is a brown cushion big enough for both dragons. Next to it is a bed built into the wall. It's small but big enough for both Eragon and me. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. He is having difficulties adjusting to this. It is all new and overwhelming and he's homesick. But he's happy to have me and Saphira with him.

When I awake the next morning I am alone with the dragons. Saphira explains where Eragon went. It is interesting. A werecat. When he returns we are sent to see king Hrothgar. After talking with him we are shown the expansive library. It's amazing. Orik says we can stay here until we wish to leave. The Twins show up together and tell us there is a group of magic users named Du Vrangr Gata.

"The wandering path," I mumble. Eragon is still blushing from the Twins bowing to him.

"You are very intelligent young rider. We hear you have a truly large vocabulary in the ancient language and also know words in dwarven."

"My mother was an elf as you also know."

"That's truly incredible."

The twins offer us to join the group but I don't think that is a good idea. They want our answer tomorrow. We walk to with Saphira as Crystalina is in the dragonhold sleeping. A girl is there and she stares at Saphira. "Please can you tell me where Rider Eragon and Rider Leolynn is?"

"We are here," We say in unison. She is Nasuada and Ajihad's daughter. She says her father is pleased we are doing well and would like to test our abilities soon. She also says Murtagh seems lonely and gives us directions to his cell.

"Is there anything you would like to convey to my father?"

"Just my desire to see Arya."

Anger and jealousy courses through me so suddenly and in such great force that Saphira turns to look in my eyes. 'You are jealous of Eragon's feelings for the elf. I have noticed that. Is it because you have feelings for Eragon and wish for him to feel strongly only about you?'

'You don't understand Saphira. Please just don't tell Eragon anything'

When we go back to the hold there is a cat. "This is Solembum the werecat," Eragon tells me. I heard werecats don't really like people. But they do usually like riders.

'You must be the other rider. The elf boy.'

'Only half elf.'

'Yes...you have been in Eragon's thoughts when I talked to him last'

'We are friends'

'Eragon thinks of you very well. Your bond with him is very strong'

The next day we are brought to the training field with Orik. Saphira goes along with Crystalina and me. The twins are there to test us on our magic. They are being difficult by trying to prevent us from completing the tasks but with the dragons help we are able to accomplish everything. Arya shows up looking much better than before. As soon as I see her face uncontrollable anger floods over me and both dragons have to calm me. She tests us on our sword skills. Later Saphira and Eragon talk.

'You find her form pleasing, do you not?'

'Yes' Eragon admits blushing. I am furious.

'Her face does have more character than that of most humans but it's long like a horse and overall she's rather shapeless'

'You're jealous, aren't you?'

'Impossible! I never get jealous'

'You are now. Just admit it.'

'I'm not!'

It's true. She is not jealous. I am. Saphira senses my anger and nuzzles her head against mine. Eragon watches. 'Little one do not be angry. Everything is okay.' She tells me then purposefully blocks Eragon from hearing what she says next. 'Eragon will not fall in love with her. I do not like her and I will make sure that nothing happens between them.'

'Saphira! You're being ridiculous! If Eragon liked her then that's fine. You don't understand what's wrong with me so leave it alone.'

'I don't like seeing you so troubled and hurt'

She keeps her head against mine to comfort me. It helps a little.

Eragon sits next to me. "What's wrong Leolynn?"

"Nothing," I sigh

"Are you okay?" He looks very worried.

"Yes," I nod and lean against him. He wraps an arm around me. We wait for awhile, just resting together. It is comforting. Then we have to see Arya again and my anger returns instantly. She looks at Saphira and says "Skulblaka, eka celobra ono un mulabra ono un onr shur'tugal ne haina. Atra nosu waise fricaya."

Eragon looks confused. I tell him aloud "She said Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your rider no harm. Let us be friends."

She looks at me and smiles. "That is amazing. You directly translated each word I said!"

"Whatever," I shrug.

"I heard that you have an extensive knowledge of the languages."

"My great grandfather taught me well."

She goes on to say she is in debt to us for saving her life and then I listen as she talks to Eragon. When she sees the ring from Brom in Eragon's hand she is surprised to see it marked with the yawe on it. She explains to Eragon that it is only given to the most valued friends to the elves. She tells Eragon it is okay for him to wear it because it will give him protection if he meets her people and favor from the queen. Arya leaves so Eragon and I go visit Murtagh who is happy to see us. He is in a well lit cell with a comfortable bed and washbasin. He gets large meals and whatever he wants from the library. He is doing very well in here.

We are woken abruptly while it is still dark. A dwarf is in a hurry to get us. We are being summoned by Ajihad. He belts his sword to his waist and strings his bow to his back. I belt Adurna to me and grab Eragon's hand as we walk. We are both worried so I hold his hand. Ajihad, Orik, and second in command Jormundur is waiting for us. Him and Ajihad both glance quickly at our hands. Orik is used to seeing how close Eragon and I are. We are told that the Urgals are attacking us from below in the tunnels. This frightens me slightly. The two of us work on collapsing tunnels until Orik feeds us and brings gifts from Hrothgar. It is dragon armor. The armor covers our dragons leaving few spots exposed such as wings and jaws. Then comes our armor.

Eragon and I match. Leather backed mail is put on first. It just barely is above my knees. On my head a leather cap goes on, then a mail coif, and finally a gold and silver helm. Bracers are strapped to my forearms and greaves to my lower legs. For my hands are mail-backed gloves. Finally we are given matching shields emblazoned with an oak tree. Our swords are strapped over our mail shirts. All the armor is heavy. The army is waiting. I'm nervous. The dragons vow to protect us but we are supposed to protect them like Brom said.

Murtagh is going to fight and so is Arya. Eragon tells her to stay safe for his happiness. I try not to get angry or too jealous. It is boring waiting and it makes me anxious. We all just wait in the tunnel. Eragon drifts to sleep but Arya wakes him later when we have to fight.

I use my shield as protection and try to keep my eyes on Eragon. I see Orik cut throats with his ax. Murtagh kills with his sword. The dragons tear Urgals to shreds with their teeth. I watch Eragon get his sword stuck in the horns of one Urgal. He yanks on it but it's stuck so he tackles the beast, smashing it's face with his shield and freeing his sword. He ducks as another Urgal charges at him and I cut it's throat causing blood to spray over the blue blade of my sword. I have to protect Eragon no matter what. I grab his hand as Crystalina roars and slays more Urgals. I pull him to me and hug him quickly before sliding him back onto Saphira. We fly into the air to regain our strength when we need to. Eragon cries out when a spear dents his shield, giving him a bruised shoulder. His cry of pain makes me angry at the urgals and I fight harder.

Suddenly it is Saphira who is in pain when an Urgal crushes her chest plate against her so she can barely breathe. Eragon gets her to the dragon hold then slides down the slide to meet me because there is no time for the stairs. I was supposed to keep fighting with the rest of them but I couldn't leave Eragon. I think it is impossible for me. Especially since I promised to always be at his side. There is a loud crash as the chamber floor blows up.

There is Durza, the shade. He demands to know where our dragons are. Crystalina is with Saphira trying to comfort her. We refuse to tell the shade so he says he will force the information out of us. Before I can do much Durza stabs me and his sword goes right through my chainmail. It hits me on my right side just above my waist. Dark red pours onto my hands as I fall to my knees and hold my wound. I am in horrible pain but I focus on Eragon. I can't let Eragon die. I can't live without him. To my horror Durza hits Eragon with his sword so it slashes through Eragon's armor and cuts into his back. He falls down crying. "Eragon!" I yell and force my body to stand. The sapphire star has been shattered.

I move in front of Eragon. Even with my last breaths I will protect him. Saphira is gliding toward us with Arya on her back and Crystalina behind her. The shade looks at the dragons. "Stenr reisa! Thrysta!" I command. A piece of the sapphire star rises then hits the shade right in the back of his neck.

"Brisingr!" Eragon's sword glows with flames and he stabs the shade right in the heart, the only way to kill his kind.

Murtagh is bandaged on his head and Arya on her arm. When Eragon awakes I am the first to see him besides Angela. I hug him. We both wince due to our injuries. I hold both of his hands in mine. "Eragon, I'm so glad you're okay," tears fall. He hugs me lightly.

"Don't cry. I'm alright."

I stop crying and look in his eyes.

"I'm only okay because of you. You protected me Leolynn. You weakened the shade for me. I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"Eragon, I will always protect you. I love you."

"I love you too," he mumbles and then we kiss.

Before either of us have time to react to what just happened between us Murtagh and Arya rush over. They tell us what happened. After Durza was killed the Urgals ran away. Arya had shattered the star sapphire to distract Durza since she didn't have enough time to reach us. Angela tells us she did all she could to heal us with herbs but she couldn't do everything with Eragon's wound so large and mine so deep. I lift up my shirt and see the scar about three inches. Eragon looks worse. There is a scar on his back reaching from his right shoulder to his left hip. "You have paid a terrible price for your deed Eragon Shadeslayer," Arya says solemnly.

"Now you're just like me," Murtagh laughs harshly. I put a hand on Eragon's shoulder to comfort him.


	13. Chapter 13

Book 2

It has been three days since we fought the Urgals. Bodies are still scattered over the ground and there is a fire in the distance where they are being burned. Eragon is suffering from pains in his back. There is not much I can do to help him. I can only heal the wound on the inside which is mostly healed anyway. The scar is his to bear forever. I feel sorry for him but I too have a scar. It is a reminder to me of when I was weak but Eragon tells me different. It hurts sometimes if I move a certain way. People have begun calling Eragon Shadeslayer. Eragon tells me that he does not feel fitting of the title but I say he is. He says he could not have done it without me.

"Let's go Eragon," I tell him. Ajihad has summoned us. Jormundur and Orik follow us. We wait in the tunnel wand Arya joins us. And then suddenly there are Urgals and the soldiers are being attacked. I can't believe this! The Urgals are back again! I am forced to watch helplessly. I can't use magic at such a distance. Eragon watches in horror. By the time we get to everyone the Urgals have left and we are surrounded by bodies. I feel sick. Then we see him.

Ajihad lies on the floor with such wounds that cannot be healed. Tears roll down Eragon's face. "Boys...," Ajihad whispers. We kneel before him. "I have one last command for you...You must promise me something: promise me that you...won't let the Varden fall into chaos. They are the only hope for resisting the Empire...They must be kept strong. You must promise me."

"We promise," We say in unison.

"Then may peace be with you both," and with that he takes his last breath.

Eragon and I are put with the dragons in two old guard rooms. I end up leaving Crystalina in one room and stay with Eragon a lot. It pains me to leave Crystalina alone though she is right next door. But I cannot leave Eragon alone. Throughout the whole journey we have always slept in each other's arms even when we were sunburned and sweating from the heat. Eragon welcomes me gladly and snuggles against me. Saphira and I are his comfort and best friends. He cannot be without us the same way I cannot be without them.

In the morning I wake up and stretch. When I twist to the side a sharp pain hits my healing wound. I curl up in a ball and hold my side. Crystalina and Saphira are both aware of my pain instantly. Crystalina tries to talk to me and calm me while she is also upset and says I should have stayed with her. Saphira rests her head against me and I listen to her breathing. It is calming. Then Eragon holds me to him and the pain disappears soon. I sit up. "I'm sorry," I say.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Arya arrives bearing sad news. She says she found bloody clothes belonging to Murtagh and the twins. Their bodies were most likely thrown into the pit by the Urgals. When she leaves Eragon cries and it is my turn to comfort him. It also my turn to comfort him when his back has another painful spasm. By the time it is over he is sweaty and panting and teary-eyed. I hold him for awhile. Then we must go. The people we pass in the hallways bow and murmur things like Argetlam and Shadeslayer. Then we eat.

A boy interrupts us saying we are being summoned by the council. The council are the trusted advisors of the Varden and it is a great honor to be summoned by them. The boy's name is Jarsha. He leads us there then leaves. Eragon and I sit down beside each other and hold hands under the table. Everyone is staring at us, the riders. We both blush. Eragon grips my hand tighter under the table. The council wishes for us to give our acceptance of who they chose to be Ajihad's successor. They chose Nasuada. Eragon and I discuss with each other and the dragons.

Later we are pledging ourselves to Nasuada. I have to trust her now. I don't trust people easily. But this was our only choice. We speak to Arya too. Everything is happening so fast.


	14. Chapter 14

-14-

The next day Hrothgar talks to us. Saphira offers her help to fix the star sapphire. Everyone is overjoyed and we party. Everyone dances around and Saphira drinks barrel after barrel of mead. I offer some to Crystalina but she refuses. 'Someone needs to think clearly and keep an eye on you'

So Eragon and I drink and laugh. The party is so much fun after all the dark events that have happened recently. There is a loud crash when Saphira collapses on a table. Eragon falls down on top of a table and passes out. I am dizzy and confused. Someone takes my hand and brings me to a bed. I wake up the next morning feeling horrible. Orik brings me to Eragon and I watch as he attempts to wake the Shadeslayer.

"Knurlhiem, wake!" Orik demands. "We are needed at the gate. They won't start without us!"

Eragon sits up and winces. "What did you call me?"

"He called you stone head," I answer. "We have been trying to wake you for almost half an hour."

Orik nods in agreement. He tells us how everyone laughed at a dragon drinking four barrels of mead and getting drunk. Eragon and I are shoved into a room to dress in more appropriate clothes. We almost match this time too. We are both wearing white shirts and vests decorated with braiding and embroidery. His vest is red with gold decorating. My vest is dark blue with silver décor. We both wear dark pants, shiny black boots that click on the floor as we walk, and a cape fastened with a studded brooch. We are also given ornate belts for our swords.

The funeral is interesting and very sad. We all march from where he died as to not disrupt his path to the grave. It is a weird tradition but we follow it respectfully. We all get a chance to pay our respects. I watch Eragon whisper something then sadly leave. I didn't really know what to do so I bowed slightly and said "Thank you for all you've done. You shall not be forgotten."

Nasuada is strong but teary eyed. She sings before the lid is put over her father. He will be buried in and underground tomb.

While people file into the ampatheater Eragon breathes slowly. We're both upset and nervous. I take his hand into mine and he leans against me. Soon people are making speeches and Eragon and I go on stage with Nasuada. She says how honored she is that we chose fealty to her.

In the hall we meet some lady. Her name is Trianna and she's a sorceress. She offers to teach us but we politely decline. She asks Eragon if he has people outside of here and he says his cousin.

"So you're not betrothed?" She leans in close.

"No."

"Surely there is someone you care about?"

I step in between the two of them. "Leave him alone," My face is very serious and angry. She looks at me for a moment before taking a step back. I stand beside Eragon protectively. Saphira runs in and scares the girl away which leads to an argument. Saphira says that when Eragon becomes emotionally attached to someone so will she because their feelings are attached.

'That is why you are so attached to Leolynn...'

'Yes, you have a strong bond with him'

'You treat him almost as important as me'

'That is because you are almost incapable of living without him'

Eragon does not reply.

When we are eating Jarsha tells us Nasuada wishes to see us. She announces that Eragon, Arya, the dragons, Orik, and I are leaving tomorrow to continue training in Ellesmara. We are to be at the North gate by dawn. I sleep for awhile. Then it is time to leave.

Orik has a present for us, our armor. He says the best smiths worked on it. Saphira's armor has also been repaired and is being guarded by the Varden. "There is a choice the both of you must make before you don your armor." He holds our helmets up. Now imprinted onto them are the symbol of Hrothgar's and Orik's clan. Hrothgar wants us to join him. Saphira points out that we don't have to put it on. But that would insult Hrothgar so once again we don't really have a choice. Orik says this has never been done for a human and we would have full rights as a clan member. We could attend meetings and have a voice in every decision. Also, we would have the right to be buried with their dead if we wished.

We put on our helmets and say in unison "We are privileged to join Durgrimst Ingeitum."

We go through a small ritual and listen to Orik talk. He then switches to talk about elves saying he has little experience with them.

"I can't say I know much about them either. I barely knew my mother. I may be half elf but I know little of my kind," I say.

Arya shows up and sees that we accepted the offer from Hrothgar. She says now we will be bound to all races. The elves will shape and train us, we are now in a dwarf clan, we are human, and bound to dragons naturally as riders.

As we travel we arrive at the dwarves and they start yelling in dwarfish that dragon rider are not allowed here.

"Jok is frekk durgrimstvren?" Orik asks if they want a clan war.

"Orik! Vrron!" I warn. The other dwarves look at me weird for speaking dwarfish. I told Orik, enough! I don't want arguing. The first dwarf throws the ring down.

"Eta!" The dwarf named Thorv replies to Orik's question.

"What does that mean?" Eragon asks.

"It means you have enemies," Orik replies simply.

"They don't like riders," I tell him.

Later there is a feast. Eragon and I change into the clothes we wore to the funeral and leave our swords behind so not to insult them. Undin orders once we arrive "Ignh az voth!" Serve the food.

"Oei!" I agree. I am starving.

"How did you learn to speak in dwarfish? Don't you use the elf language?"

"Oei, I learned the elf language from my great grandfather. He was a rider too but also friend to the dwarves. He said he helped them in their time of need. His good friend was a dwarf so he too learned the dwarf language. From him I learned words."

Undin is thinking for a long while until the food arrives. I stare in amazement at the delicious treats. After the dinner Eragon and I crouch down the dwarf sized halls to a larger guard room where we can stand freely. I watch Eragon touch the scar on his back. He sits on the bed.

"Don't look so upset," I sit facing him. "I am scarred too, remember? I hate it but I must accept it."

"I look awful now, deformed."

"You do not! You look just fine to me. No matter what you are still you and that is what matters. The scar does not change you. I think you look gorgeous just the way you are."

"Thanks," he blushes but still looks sad so I kiss him. He kisses back. We lie down in the bed and kiss again. His mouth opens against mine and our tongues slide against each other. We continue making out until we have to stop and breathe. Our faces are both bright red. He keeps an arm around me though.

"Eragon, why are we doing this? What is wrong with us?"

"I don't know," he looks troubled. "All I know is I love you and I can't live without you."

"Eragon, I feel the same way about you but it isn't right."

Now he looks angry. "I don't care. I just...I don't know...but I'm not going to stop and just leave you. I feel too strongly about you."

We kiss again until we get tired and sleep in each other's arms. In the morning they ask if we slept well. Eragon says yes. Before going outside we are reminded that we are not alone. That Durgrimst Ingeitum is with us when we need them. Dannel leads us around and later gives us each a matching necklace of a silver chain with a tiny silver hammer pendant. Because Galbatorix may have gained an image of us through soldiers, Durza, or the raz'zac it will prevent anyone from scrying us or the dragons, including him. Hrothgar requested it. The necklace has a problem though. It will draw on our strength until the scryer gives up or we take it off. If we are asleep it will wake us.

Soon Eragon and I put on our armor and then leave with the dwarves on rafts.

When we camp on land we talk for awhile and then Eragon says "Orik, would it be okay if we went on a walk?"

"How far? I don't think that's a good idea."

"But I wish to stretch my legs. I won't go far. Close enough that the camp is still visible. We will be okay. We will be together."

"Fine, then don't go far and if you are not back soon I will send everyone after you."

We go for a short walk in the forest. We are still close enough to see the fire clearly and the shapes of the tents. "Why did you want to go on this walk?"

"So we could be alone."

"Why do we need to be alone?" I keep my voice low so no one can over hear us.

"So I can do this," Eragon takes both my hands in his and presses me against a tree. We kiss for a while.

"We'd better get back. You wouldn't want Orik to see us like this."

He nods and kisses me quickly one last time before we go back to camp.

"Have a nice walk?" Orik asks.

"It was quite refreshing," Eragon answers.

In our tent the light allows us to see the dragons on either side of the tent. Because the light allows us to see out of the tent people can see inside the tent. Eragon lies on his back beside me and settles for holding my hand under the blanket as we sleep. In the morning he tells me of a dream he had and he talks to Arya for awhile.

-A/N: Thank you so much if you have commented or are about to comment. I love to know that people are still reading and enjoying this story-


	15. Chapter 15

-15-

As we push on our journey Eragon decides to practice his sword skills one day. We all watch as he tries to keep his movements under control as he swings his sword around. And then he cries out in pain and passes out. We all run to him. I end up tripping and my side aches horribly. I kneel down in front of Eragon and try to ignore it as tears begin to roll down my face from the pain. They carefully check on Eragon then move him. I curl up and groan. Arya puts a hand on my back in attempt to comfort me. "Don't touch me!" I snap. I dislike Arya.

Orik stands at my side as I curse and curl up again on the ground. Saphira wonders if she should go with Eragon but then decides there is nothing she can do for him right now. Crystalina is near but my pain echoes onto her. Saphira feels some of my pain too but not as bad as Crystalina. Eragon's dragon rests her head against me and attempts to soothe me. Eventually the pain goes and I pant.

"Are you okay?" Orik inquires.

"For now," I nod and Arya helps me to my feet.

I sit with Orik, trying to relax. I am worried about Eragon but he awakens shortly and sits beside me. I don't care that people are staring. I take his hand into mind and hold it tightly. He asks why I wasn't in the tent with him and I tell him what happened. He whispers to me "I feel horrible. I feel like a cripple. I can't do anything and I am always worried."

"I know how you feel but you are not a cripple Eragon. Just try not to think about it."

"Look Eragon,'' the dwarf says. "I know you are troubled. This always takes my mind off of things. You can keep it if you can solve it." It is a set of eight rings that are supposed to align as one.

The journey is long and not very interesting. One night Arya talks to us about how we should act around the elves and then we meet them. They look in some ways similar to me. At dinner one girl sings and it is beautiful. They tell the dwarves that they can leave tomorrow. The elves are fascinated with me. Some even knew my mother but don't tell me much. They were mad that she married a human. Nevertheless, here I am. They have heard much about me including my magical skills, and vast knowledge of languages. One girl even reaches up to touch my ears. "They are more pointed than humans," she says finally and I blush. She smiles. She is a very pretty girl.

When we talk to Lifaen on a boat ride we learn many things. We learn Arya is a hundred years old. And that elves can live forever. "So Leolynn..."

"Well, we aren't exactly sure about you Leolynn. As a combination of human and elf your lifespan could stretch on especially when you are a rider which adds to your long life."

This is interesting to say the least. Even if Eragon died I would be obligated as a rider to live on but I can't imagine life without him.

One morning we awake early. The elves say they are keeping watch for enemies. Suddenly Eragon pauses mid sentence and waits. It is his necklace. Someone is trying to scry him. Before I can lend him my energy Saphira does it for me saying he might try to scry me next. Eragon lets his breath out in a whoosh. "He's gone."

"Was it Galbatorix?" I ask.

"I can't be sure."

"It had to be someone who didn't know about the necklace, someone not good and-"my necklace burns at my chest. Crystalina is at my side lending me her strength. Eragon watches, standing by with Saphira if something should happen. "I'm fine. They're gone."

We leave the dragons and go out on a boat with the elves. Eragon and I dress in our fancy clothes from the funeral including our capes and then we set out on our journey. When we stop for the night we are about to fall asleep when we hear music. Eragon stands up and walks somewhere. I listen dizzily. It's enchanting and gives me a feeling of longing. But I stay in the tent and try to cover my ears and focus on other things. I don't know what that music is but it's like a spell. Arya stops Eragon and causes him to be confused. "I miscounted the days. I didn't want to be anywhere near a city during Dagshelgr. Our celebrations are perilous for mortals. We sing in the ancient language and the lyrics weave spells of passion and longing that are difficult to resist, even for us," Arya explains.

"But how did you resist it Leolynn?" Eragon wonders aloud.

"I don't really know," I shrug. It made me kind of dizzy and it gave me longing like Arya said. But I didn't like the way it made me feel like I was under a spell so I tried to control myself and break free. I covered my ears and tried to focus on other things."

The elves admire me for my self control and skills when this happened. If it is difficult for full elves to resist the music it is amazing that I was able to do this.

The dragons arrive but are left behind again when we travel into the forest on elf horses. They only respond to magic words and will not let you fall unless you deliberately throw yourself off. They are skilled to choose the best paths.

"I guess you already know the words to guide the horses?"

I nod. The words are told to Eragon.


	16. Chapter 16

-16-

During our journey in Du Welden Varden we encounter the elf Prince of house Miolandra. None shall pass unless he permits it. Eragon quickly shows the elf his palm and ring and then we are permitted to go. We enter the city of Ellesmera. The elves are beautiful and so is there home. They sing and bow and smile happily. We meet Queen Islanzadi. That is when we learn Arya is her daughter. Arya is a princess.

Then the queen turns her attention to us. Eragon and I perfectly mimic each other's movements. First we touch our lips then twist our right hands over our sternums, as Arya had taught us. "Islanzadi Drottning," we say in unison. "Attra esterni ono thelduin."

The queen's eyes widened. "Atra du evarinya ono varda."

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," we again speak in unison. The elves are caught off guard by our knowledge of their customs. We talk with her for awhile then the city of Ellesmera is booming with excitement. We eat dinner with the elves. It is great.

Then where we will be staying is another amazing thing. It is in a tree. The dragons can fly up. The stairs are carved from the tree itself and very very long. Reaching the top is quite an exhausting climb. The bed is situated so you can lie on your back and look up at the stars. There's a fireplace and blankets where the dragons can stay. Even more stairs lead to a den with a writing desk.

"Eragon," I sigh and sit on the bed. He places a hand over mine.

"Yeah?"

"You like Arya."

"She's a nice girl."

"No, you like her a lot."

"Well...she's pretty and yeah." he blushes.

I get up and go sit on the blankets next to Saphira. Tears helplessly spill down my face. He sits down and hugs me. "Don't cry. It's not like that Leolynn. I love you and I always will no matter what. No one can change how I feel for you. I like Arya a lot but I do not feel as strongly about her as I do about you." He dries my tears. We kiss. He lies on top of me as we make out on the blankets with Saphira next to us. Then we lie in each other's arms. Saphira spreads a wing over us as Crystalina rests beside her. We sleep.

The next day we speak with Orik and the queen. This is after Saphira questions us and makes us both blush horribly.

'What were you doing last night? It looked like you were trying to eat each other's faces'

'It's called kissing and it's an act of love' Eragon informs her.

'You love Leolynn and so do I'

'He loves us too'

'I do' I agree.

Saphira is very pleased. Before we go outside Eragon kisses me quickly. "I do love you very much Leolynn. I don't care what anyone else thinks. No one can change that."

"I feel the same way about you," we hug then go outside.

Outside on the cliff is a golden dragon with a rider.

As the dragon descends I see the rider dressed in robes. The poor dragon has it's left leg severed, leaving a stump. The rider descends and steps in front of us. He is an elderly elf. The rider is Oromis and the male dragon is Glaedr. It is time we leave with him. Orik tells us to bring honor to our clan.

We learn about Oromis. He taught Brom and Morzan was his apprentice. He talks about us a little. Eragon is accustomed to farm work. He says I am accustomed to writing and swordsmanship. He says the scars on Eragon's hands reveal he is reckless. Then he takes our tunics off and we stand up straight. He examines the very noticeable scars on both Eragon and I. He asks Eragon if he is ambidextrous but Eragon says when he broke his right arm he learned to use his left. The same question is brought upon me due to the amount of muscle on either arm. I tell him I was trained in combat using both arms. My great grandfather taught me well. He says the elf in my make up causes my build to be slender but very strong, especially after all the training.

"Put your hands behind your backs and lift them as high as you can."

We do as we are told.

"Now keep your knees straight and bend forward trying to touch the ground."

Eragon cannot bend far at all. I bend all the way down so my fingertips hover only an inch or two above the ground. I am quite flexible.

Next the dragons are asked to perform exercises and poses.

After that Oromis drills us for every aspect of our life and all of our knowledge. He is surprised how much I know and how I had been trained. We eat and Oromis tells us little about himself and much about Brom. The topic of dragons come up next.

"Do you trust Saphira?"

"With my life," Eragon replies.

"And does she trust you?"

"Yes."

"Is this the same for you Leolynn?"

"Yes..."

"Don't answer with hesitation. Do you trust her?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why did you hesitate when you answered before?"

"Our bond has lessened over time. I've grown closer to Eragon and Saphira now."

"Really...well, as any relationship it takes work."

"Crystalina is my life and I trust her. She trusts me. Our bond is strong and I will work to make it stronger too."

He nods with approval.

There is a small room where we are expected to bathe every day. Also, we are expected to stay clean shaven. I don't really have to worry about that. I am growing into a man but I'm also a very young elf so I do not need to shave. Elves don't.

I spend the rest of the day with Crystalina, repairing our broken bond. Once Eragon and I are both bathed I watch him shave. It is funny to see him try to figure it out. The blade slips and cuts him. Blood pours down his neck. I gasp and rush to him, quickly muttering "Waise heil." Saphira is alarmed but he is okay. Eragon resorts to using magic to shave. Then we fly to the hut where Oromis is waiting. He gives us each a new saddle. It is specially designed. There are straps to secure legs and arms so we will safely be secured to our dragons and not fall. We stay with Oromis while the three dragons fly away together.

We are told to perform many different poses and exercises then we go to wash the sweat away in the stream. I can feel Eragon's eyes on me and it makes me blush. He is blushing too. He wades into the water. We both sneak quick glances at each other's bodies.

'You're gorgeous' I tell him, not looking at him.

'You too'

Eragon is gorgeous. His body is slightly tanned and muscular. The scar he bears does not even alter his beauty in the least bit. Eragon likes my slender agile body. I notice his ears have grown a slight point over time. Mine have gotten to the point where they cannot be easily mistaken for human anymore. My skin is pale but kind of pretty like porcelain and my body is almost completely hairless, very elfish indeed. But I am pleased that he likes my form and I know he's pleased I like him too.

After dressing we do mind exercises. Oromis says Eragon must learn to read and write in the ancient language. "I should have guessed that you would know how," Oromis tells me. I shrug nonchalantly.

Then we talk about what Eragon blessing the child. He used the wrong tense and instead of shielding her from misfortune he said may you be a shield from misfortune. I KNEW IT DIDN'T SOUND RIGHT WHEN HE SAID IT!

Now she will be condemned to be a sacrifice to others, to absorb their misery and suffering so they might live in peace.

Later Oromis tells us that we have to tell our dragons everything.

"What about privacy?" Eragon demands.

Glaedr says we can keep our thoughts to ourselves when we leave if we wish, but while we are being tutored by them we have no privacy. Oromis agrees.

We bid goodbye and fly back to the tree house where Arya demands we go out and see Ellesmera with her. We meet the woman who crafted our swords and learn a legend of a tree. It is an interesting night.

Eragon and I are awoken by fierce wind and the tree swaying wildly. We hurry to close the screen doors, which being built my elves, block the wind. Eragon races upstairs to shut the den. The tree sways again and I slide across the floor and hit my head. Everything goes black. I awake to Saphira and Eragon. He tells me he had hurt his back and passed out too. I tell him what happened to me. He holds me close and we sleep.

Eragon and I bathe separately and prepare for the day. Today we are to spar with swords. At one point I twist the wrong way and pain floods over my body. It makes my conscious waver. Oromis steadies me and makes me sit down. I curl up and let the pain go away slowly. Eragon's hand is on my back until I have calmed. Luckily, it did not take long.

Then it is Eragon's turn for pain. He moves the wrong way and his back spasms return. Tears sting my eyes. There is nothing I can do except watch his pain. It is one of the worst things I've ever had to do and it made me feel completely helpless. Eragon is angry when he stands. He has a temper, I know that. Next we have to perform our mental exercises. It is difficult when I am worried about Eragon. He has calmed down now.

We eat and talk to Oromis. After that Eragon has to practice writing. I relax and watch. Oromis wants him to speak in the ancient language more often and it is my job to help him. Before the dragons return Eragon asks him something serious that makes us both blush. "What happens when a dragon rider makes love? Doesn't the dragon feel that?"

Oromis is very caught off guard by the question and has to think before answering. "Your dragon can block it out. Umm...you...you aren't thinking of..."

"No!"

"Good, because it's...intense...you have to be very careful. It affects you and your dragon on an emotional level extremely."

"Okay."

"Are you in love with anyone Eragon?"

"No."

"Say it in the ancient language."

"Yes."

"You are in love. With who?"

"I'm sorry."

Eragon does not want to answer. Luckily Oromis is distracted now. The dragons are back. Saphira has clearly annoyed both Crystalina and Glaedr.

When we return to Ellesmera, Arya invites us on a tour of Tialdari hall. When Arya shows us the garden she points out something in particular. "Isn't it the most perfect and lovely flower?"

"Yes, as are you."

I am shocked at Eragon. Arya just smiles, not taking the comment seriously. This leads to Eragon and Saphira arguing. Eragon says 'you know how I feel about her'

Saphira tells him he has no chance with her because she is 100 and he is still too young.

Eragon gets mad at her. She says 'I'm just trying to protect you, Eragon. That's all. I want you to be happy, and I'm afraid you won't be if you insist on pursuing Arya. Especially when you already have someone who loves you.'

'But he's a boy...'

'It doesn't matter.'

Eragon sighs. He's frustrated.

Both dragons sense my hurt. This makes Crystalina very angry at Eragon. She can't help it. I am her rider and if someone hurts me like Eragon just did, it will cause her to become furious at that person.

Orik arrives quite drunk. He was upset that we have not visited him and left him with elves for company. He goes to sleep here. I sit on the floor next to both dragons and cry. I can't help it. It's not just because of what Eragon did. There has been so much happening so quickly and it's all just overwhelming. The dragons comfort me and eventually I fall asleep.

Eragon and I don't talk in the morning. He is obviously in a bad mood. We have to go spar at the elf training field. I just sit on the ground next to Crystalina. The elf we are supposed to train with looks at me. "Are you ill? You don't look well."

I don't answer but tears fall. "C'mon, maybe exercise will help," he tries to grab my arm but Crystalina growls and he goes to train with Eragon. Eragon is acting stupid. He annoys the elf and then his back spasms again. I turn away and don't look at him. Tears fall again. When we go to Oromis I sit silently as the two talk.

Later Orik and Arya show up to assure that our training is going well. We are supposed to have a picture of something on our mind then copy it onto a tablet using magic. Before I can do anything Eragon has drawn Arya. She takes the tablet and throws it before running off into the woods. Oromis says it showed how much Eragon feels about her and she did not like that. Neither do I.

Over the next days I train with a different elf than Eragon. I refuse to speak to him and I barely speak to anyone else either.


	17. Chapter 17

-17-

One day after talking to us about magic Oromis wishes to speak to me privately. "Leolynn, what is it that is bothering you? I think I might know but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"That is a lie. Anyone could notice the change in you. You always seem distracted and upset. You barely even talk anymore."

"What do you think is bothering me?"

"It has to do with Eragon and Arya, yes? When he drew that picture of her you looked angry and hurt. Yes?"

"No."

"Speak in the ancient language."

"Yes."

"Now it is either that you dislike Arya and wish Eragon not to be near her, or that you yourself have feelings for Arya. Which of the two is it?"

"Neither."

"Then what is it? There are no secrets here remember."

I don't answer. He thinks for awhile then says "Maybe I was wrong. Am I correct to say it is not Arya you have feelings for, but Eragon?"

"Yes," I can't lie in the ancient language.

"I see...does he know this?"

"Yes."

"And he does not have feelings for you?"

"He does."

"He does...well, then what seems to be the problem?"

"Arya. He says he loves me and can't live without me. But he has feelings for Arya. He told me nothing can change the way he feels about me but he insists on pursuing Arya."

"I'd like to speak to Eragon before I say anything further."

I listen as he talks to Eragon in the ancient language. "Eragon, you love Leolynn."

"Yes," he replies.

"Then why do you pursue Arya?"  
>"I have feelings for her too. And it makes more sense to be with her because she is a girl."<p>

"Eragon, is that truly what you think? What does your heart say?"

"My heart says different than my mind. My mind is shaped by what others have told me."

"You love Leolynn and he loves you. Do you know how lucky you are to have that?"

"Yes."

"Then don't throw it away. Your wyrds are intertwined for a reason. It is your wyrd to be together. Don't let anyone tell you different. Okay?"

"Okay."

That night Eragon apologizes to me. "I love you Leolynn and I'm so sorry that I let others get in the way of that. Can you please forgive me?"

"Only if you promise to stop acting so love struck over Arya."

"I promise," he wraps his arms around me and we kiss.

Training is difficult for both of us, but more so for Eragon. It makes him depressed that he has back spasms and cannot be the man he wants to be. I tell him things like focus on what you can do instead of what you cannot and stop feeling sorry for yourself. One day Oromis finally gets through to him. He tells Eragon to never give up. That we are riders we need to deny ignorance, fear, and hate or we will fail.

Training continues. One day Eragon is sure something is wrong with the dragons. Glaedr lands with a gash in his leg. Crystalina is right behind him but she is fine. Eragon goes after Saphira. I offer to go with him but he says he needs to be alone with her and I need to stay with Crystalina. It was Saphira who tried to play around with Glaedr. He got mad and she started a fight with him.

Eragon and Arya talk. I am not angry about it. I know he has feelings for her and I respect that. He apologized to her and she is still wary about being around him.

The blood oath ceremony arrives soon. For it, we each have to make something. Eragon wrote a poem and it is actually very good. I painted a picture of Ellesmera and when I reveal it to the dragons, Eragon, and Orik, they are all in awe. "You did that yourself?"

"Of course I did. Isn't that the point of our creations?"

"It's amazing."

'It's beautiful' Crystalina tells me. I smile.

The celebration is great and mystical. It was like a bunch of swirling memories. Dancing and singing and more. I remember laughing and smiling a lot. I remember dancing with Eragon while one maiden sang. The elves stared at us as we danced in each other's embrace but Eragon did not care and we smiled at each other. At one point I remember kissing Eragon in front of some of the elves.

Then there were times where Eragon had back spasms and we stayed in the shadows until he was better. Once he was able to sit up we would kiss and kiss until the music of the celebration called us back.

On the third day Eragon reads his story poem and the queen announces that it will go into their library. I reveal my painting and everyone loves it. They wish to hang it in the palace. I blush. Crystalina has made a complicated sculpture in which water pours down and loops around it in the crevice making it sparkle. It's gorgeous.

It is magic that gives Eragon and I both presents. When Eragon awakes later that night after fainting during the ceremony he looks even more like an elf. His features have changed and his ears have pointed to be almost as bad as mine. My body looks fully elf like except for the muscle. I am slender in size but my body is hard and muscular still. Eragon now looks paler and elf like but more rugged than any elf. He is quite beautiful. All of his scars are gone, as are mine

The night is ruined when Eragon pursues Arya again. She says she has no feelings for him and they will never be because they are not meant for each other. That is why Eragon sobs and has pain in his chest. He has been hurt by Arya and made a fool of himself in front of her, and more importantly he knows he broke his promise to me. He promised to stop pursuing Arya. I made him promise that and he did and that is why I took him back. But now he has ruined our love. I run away and end up with Orik pulling me to a bed. Some lady elves give me tea and try to soothe me. It makes me drowsy and somehow I manage to sleep.

Training resumes and for the next weeks I do not speak to Eragon. Saphira says Eragon is suffering from pain inside. I tell her I will forgive him when I am ready but that will not be an easy task. I don't trust him like I used to. He lied to me and broke his promise. That is not something a rider should do.

Eragon has gained more abilities. He can handle his sword with much ease and he can move faster. I am still a better swordsman though due to my training. He still does not have the agility and flexibility elves have and he still has to shave. Our wounds are gone and now they no longer pain us. But my emotional wounds hurt just as bad. I can barely look at Eragon anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

-18-

It is a sudden choice but final. Orik, Eragon, and I are returning to the Varden. They need our help. We have to bid goodbye to Oromis and Glaedr. We are each given a small enchanted bottle of Faelnirv. Then we each receive a pouch. There are six gems in each pouch. Oromis says that the gems are the twelve gems from the belt of Beloth the wise and they are the most precious gems the riders could find. The gems will hold power in them just like the gems in our swords so we can draw upon them when we need to as to not become exhausted in battle. Eragon then receives a copy of his poem. I too receive a scroll and when I unroll it I am surprised to see an image matching that of the one I painted. Now I can look at it and remember Ellesmera.

We make our next stop with the queen to pay our last respects. She too has gifts for us. For Eragon is a yew bow with an intricate design. It will never break and the arrows are very precise. I am given a beautiful dark blue sheath with gold and silver Embroidery. On the back it says adurna.

Just as I am about to leave Eragon jumps out in front of me "Look Leolynn, I'm sorry. I know I broke a promise and I know I am SO stupid! I know you may never trust me again but I do love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will. So I am asking for your forgiveness again."

He hands me a bouquet of gorgeous flowers. "You're an idiot Eragon."

"I know."

I smell the flowers and smile. "But you're _my _idiot," I pull him to me and we kiss passionately. We leave holding hands.

"So you like the flowers?"

I laugh. "Yes."

"The queen personally helped me pick them out from the garden."

"Thank you."

Orik meets up with us and sees us holding hands. "Where did you get those?" he asks me, pointing at the flowers. It is quite obvious that he already knows the answer by the way he is looking at Eragon. There is no use in lying.

"Eragon gave them to me."

Orik looks at the both of us curiously but asks no more questions. Orik is strapped to Saphira with Eragon. I put my flowers in a bag where they will be safe from harm then fly away on Crystalina as a crowd of elves wave goodbye.

During the flight Orik and the dragons play a game of riddles. When we stop for the night Eragon and I sleep in each other's arms against warm Saphira. Orik gives us a questioning look then sleeps near Crystalina. I wake up in the morning beside Eragon. He is asleep and the sun shines on his perfect face. I kiss him. He opens his eyes and smiles, wrapping his arms around me. We both sit up and make out.

"Werg! What are you doing?" Orik runs over. Werg is dwarfish and is the equivalent to ugh! It is a term of disgust.

I let go of Eragon. He blushes. "I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean for you to see that. I thought you were asleep."

"But what was that? You were kissing Eragon!"

"Oei."

"But-but-you can't!"

I hold my flowers and smell them, ignoring Orik. "Stop acting like a Knurlhiem." I switch easily between the two languages.

"Eta! Not until you tell me what's going on! I knew something odd was going on between you two. The way you look at each other, how you are always at each other's side, the way you hold hands and sleep in each other's arms. That is only what lovers do! And then Eragon Shadeslayer, you gave Leolynn flowers! And now you're kissing!"

"Yes, I already apologized that you had to see us kissing. I didn't know you were awake."

"But Leolynn! Do you wish to bring shame to our clan?"

"No I do not!"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Doing this with Eragon!"

"Because I love him."

"But you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because your boys and that's disgusting and shameful."

"You're disgusting!" I shove him, catching him off guard so he falls to the ground and then I punch him in the face as hard as I can. Blood pours from his nose. "You better keep your mouth shut dwarf or my dragon will rip you to shreds!"

Eragon pulls me away from Orik. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I hug him too. "It's alright Leolynn," he tells me. We stay this way for awhile. I calm down and then kiss Eragon, aware of Orik and the dragons watching. Eragon quickly heals Orik and then we leave.

Days later after flying through the desert we arrive at Borromeo castle. Twelve men greet us and their leader steps forward. He is King Orrin's seneschal, Dahwar. He apologizes that no one of higher rank is here to welcome us. He offers us to go inside but we have no time. We request food the set out on our journey again.

We land near the Jiet river. Smoke envelopes the barren land. The many soldiers there fire arrows at us which we quickly stop with magic. We are apologized to for the mistake. They had not realized it was us. Then we are led to Nasuada where we tell her of the events that took place in Ellesmera. Arya sits in the corner. This is when we meet Elva, a small black haired girl with violet eyes. She pushes her bangs back and reveals to us the silver star on her forehead. Eragon quickly kneels before her and takes her hand. He apologizes and tells her he will undo the spell. She says she forgives him kisses his forehead, and tells him after the war he can undo the spell so he is not exhausted.

We meet Orrin then we part. Orik wishes to speak with me privately and Eragon goes to talk to Angela.

"Leolynn, I apologize for the way I acted earlier."

"Thank you Orik. I apologize for hitting you."

"I probably deserved it. You are not bringing shame to our clan. You have brought great honor to our clan. The fact that you love Eragon is not shameful to us. I was just surprised and I acted foolish."

"So you do not think it's disgusting?"

"No, it is great that you love and be loved. You are two great boys and I know you will be happy together."

"Thank you."

He nods.

Eragon has talked to both Angela and Arya. Then we prepare for war. We dress in our armor. "Eragon..."

"Yeah" I look in his eyes.

"Please be careful."

"I will," he promises. "Wiol ono."

"Wiol ono," I agree. For you. He will be careful and live for me and I will do the same for him.


	19. Chapter 19

-19-

The fight is long and difficult. It is terrible slaying so many but it has to be done or else it could be me, or worse...Eragon. I try to keep an eye on him but I am too busy. My strength decreases and my body aches. I have bruises and my arm is in pain from the continuous blows against my battered shield. And after hours of fighting a ragged ship appears. The dragons and I have to be ready to obliterate it. We fly up over the fighting men. Eragon stares at a boy on the ship. He looks just like Eragon used to look but older. I listen to their conversation as they speak quickly in their minds. He calls the boy Roran and then I realize that Roran is his cousin. It's his cousin! But Roran does not look happy.

The boat sails further down and Nasuada is alerted that they are not enemies and shall not be attacked. That is when the dwarves join us. We briefly converse with king Hrothgar. He says he is honored that we chose to join his clan. We say we are honored to be in it.

Just then we see it. A red dragon. A fierce evil looking one with a rider on top holding a hand-and-a-half sword. We fly higher in the sky and I make sure my legs are strapped in so I don't fall as the three dragons fight. I tightly grip my sword and watch. Before I know exactly what he's doing Eragon jumps off of Saphira. My eyes get wide in horror. Eragon stabs his sword into the red dragon's leg before Saphira catches him. We land in a clearing. The rider steps forward. He seems familiar to me and when he speaks Eragon and I instantly know who it is. The rider's disguise is pulled off to reveal we are correct. It is Murtagh! As magic spells fly between us Eragon and Murtagh argue. Eragon says he has betrayed us. Murtagh says he has no choice. He had pledged to Galbatorix before and so he has to follow his command.

Somehow in the fight Murtagh reveals something to Eragon. "You're mother's name was Selena. So was mine. She was your mother and my mother and Morzan was our father. The twins made the connection when they were digging around in your conscious."

And with that he leaves. By now I have no energy. I have been busy attacking Murtagh while trying to protect Eragon and I both. Eragon collapses on the ground and cries. I lie beside him and gently rub his back.

We have won. Eragon and I walk through the battlefield, healing what we can. Orik is crying. Hrothgar was killed. Then it is time to face Roran. He punches Eragon. "I missed you," Eragon tells him. Roran has heard about both his cousin and I (except for private things like our relationship). He is amazed by the dragons and surprised they talk. He needs our help. His fiancé Katrina has been taken by the Raz'zac.

We all meet with Nasuada and Arya. They are happy to meet Roran. They tell us no one can know of Murtagh and who Eragon's father is. But they also assure Eragon that his father does not affect him. "I know you Eragon. You have a good heart. Your father does not change that," Nasuada says. Arya tells him that his brother and father's shame is their own.

People walk in. One hugs Eragon. "Horst!" Eragon exclaims excitedly. The one called Joed that Eragon told me about talks with Eragon and Horst a bit. Then Roran, Eragon and I talk privately. Eragon tells him about what happened when Saphira hatched and he ran away. They hug and call each other brother. Eragon promises we will go to Helgrind and free Katrina while killing the Raz'zac and avenging Garrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Book 3**

**-20-**

I awake with Eragon at my side. Roran is curled up in the corner, his breathing soft and regular indicating that he is asleep. 'Eragon' I say in his mind. He yawns quietly and turns to face me.

'Yes, why are you speaking to me like this?'

'So I don't wake your cousin'

'Oh, I see. And why would you not want to wake him?'

'So I can do this' I kiss Eragon's lips. He smiles. We hear Roran sit up so we do too. The sun shines revealing the sight of the Helgrind priests, the ones that are missing body parts because they sacrifice them in order to be less attached to this world. We stand outside and watch as the leader who has no limbs at all, asks who will be brave and step forward. A dark haired boy goes forward. His feet are cut and spray blood everywhere. Then he takes a tool and deliberately cuts off his own right hand. The gore is nothing I have not seen in war but it makes me sick to my stomach to know the boy is doing this too himself. I turn away and hold my stomach. Eragon rubs my back to soothe me.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Roran asks. "Don't you see that stuff in war?"

"I'm okay," I stand up. "It's just sickening to think they do that to themselves."

We go to the camp.

As we talk our conversation switches to Eragon asking Roran about love and about Katrina. He in turn starts asking about Arya. When Eragon says Arya does not have feelings for him Roran says sorry and that Eragon will find a girl soon enough.

"What human woman can begin to understand who or what I am, or the extent of my powers? Who could share in my life? And of the select group, of elf women in general, how many are immortal?"

"You are?" Roran asks. Eragon nods, waiting for Roran to reply to what he said about not having a woman who can live forever and understand him. Roran remains silent, thinking.

"Roran, there is someone I have not exactly been honest about," Eragon says, radiating waves of nervousness. I'm nervous too.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you have a girl already?"

"Well...it's umm...this person...I love them. They are everything I need. They understand me and they will live as long as me."

"An elf?"

"Half elf."

"Do they feel the same way about you?"

Eragon blushes. "Yes."

Roran smiles. "So who is it then?"

"Leolynn."

"What?"

"I said I love Leolynn and he loves me too."

"But you're guys! That's gross!"

"Roran, you don't understand!"

"Why can't you just date an elf girl?"

"No...I have a bond with Leolynn that grows stronger each day. It isn't just that he is a dragon rider, I love him as a person."

"So...you...you are...dating?"

"I don't have time for dates."

"Well then what do you do?"

"We umm...hold hands, sleep in the same bed, kiss..."

"You kiss?"

"Yeah," Eragon is very embarrassed.

"Well...it's good that you...umm...found someone you care so much about."

The conversation quickly switches and the boys start comparing bruises. Roran has a large bruise on his leg. Eragon takes off his tunic to reveal bruises covering his ribs and stomach. "Arrows," he explains in one word then uncovers his right forearm to show the bruise he got from defecting a sword with his armor.

"Oh yeah, look at this!" Roran pulls off his own tunic and we inspect the line of bruises along his spine, each the size of a gold coin. He had fallen upon a jumble of rocks to gain these markings.

"What did you fall in a rosebush? Those are nothing compared to this," Eragon taunts before stripping his boots and trousers so he is only in underwear and a shirt. I stare and turn bright red. "Top that if you can," he challenges, pointing to the many different bruises lining his thighs.

"Ouch," Roran winced sympathetically. "What happened?"

"I jumped off Saphira when we were fighting Murtagh and Thorn in the air. That's how I wounded Thorn. Saphira managed to dive under me before I hit the ground, but I landed on her back a bit harder than I wanted to."

Roran shivers just thinking about it. "Does it go all the way..." he trailed off and made a vague gesture upward.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, I still have worse wounds inflicted by the Raz'zac," he pulls his shirt off and reveals a scar reaching from his right shoulder starting at the collar bone to the middle of his arm. We can both tell that part of the muscle was severed and failed to heal properly due to the bulge deforming the skin below the scar.

"Roran! You should have told me this days ago! I had no idea you were hurt so badly. Do you have any difficulty moving your arm?"

"Not to the back or side but in the front I can only lift it as high as mid-chest."

_'I have to heal him. If he dies-'_

_ 'I'll help you. We need to reserve our energy' _I offer.

We put our right hands on his wound and close our eyes, drawing together our consciousness and drawing upon the energy of the living things around us. The spell we chant together is long and complicated because we are healing a wound greater than that of just a flesh wound. The energy we sap from the things around us causes the death of two birds and a snake. Eragon groans and tears spring to his eyes. His cousin howls as his muscles fuse together then it's over and he stretches. I pull Eragon close to me. He wraps his arms around me. I feel awful.

"Guys, are you okay?" Roran asks.

"Yeah, I need some bread."

"We just ate."

"We need to eat for strength after using magic," I explain.

He gets us bread and I sit next to Eragon. He holds my hand and I can sense how he's upset. I feel upset too. We killed innocent living creatures.

"Don't you want some meat?" he dangles it in front of us. "It's still warm."

"No!" I snap.

"It's so tasty. Doesn't it smell good?"

"Stop it!" My stomach flips.

"How can you live with eating only bread, vegetables, and fruit? A man needs meat to keep his strength."

"I cannot eat a creature that I have seen it's feelings and thoughts," Eragon states, handing me a piece of bread. I bite into it and hope it will calm my stomach.

When we lay out our blankets Roran stretches again, pleased at his repaired arm. Eragon quickly pulls me against his chest in a tight embrace. I bury my face against his shoulder. _'What if he is in Helgrind? What should I do?' he asks Saphira and I._

_ 'You must decide for yourself. If it was up to me I would tear him to shreds...but that would be wrong for you, I think.' Saphira tells him. _

_ 'Whatever decision I make, will you stand by me?'_

_ 'Of course little one. Always.'_

_ 'Of course Eragon.' I agree. 'We can make our decision together. Whatever decisions you make, wherever life takes you, I will be by your side. I love you.'_

_ 'I love you too.'_

I move to kiss his lips. He kisses back then I snuggle to him and sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

-21-

Eragon sits up, the movement waking me. He yawns and stretches his arms. I kiss him because I have the chance since Roran is still asleep. He smiles and so do I. Then he wakes his cousin with two snaps of his fingers. I roll the blankets into a tight bundle of bedding. The three of us pull on our armor. Eragon and I had both lost our shields during the previous battle. Roran has a strong shield made from his own people. He takes a few test swings of his battle hammer. Eragon watches him with dismay.

_'What's wrong?'_

_ 'Nothing really. I guess I have envied my cousin. I may be stronger but he has always had a more muscular build.'_

_ 'I think you are gorgeous Eragon. Your body is lovely'_

He smiles. I kiss him quickly and he blushes because Roran is watching.

"Eragon, if I die will you take care of Katrina?" Roran asks.

"Yes," Eragon promises.

"Tell her I went into battle with joy in my heart and her name on my lips."

"I will."

The two cousins climb onto Saphira and Roran puts his arms around his waist. I climb onto Crystalina. She is happy to be with me. Eragon has the bow from Queen Islanzadi on his back. My decorated sword sheath is at my waist with my precious sword in it. Eragon had lost his sword to Murtagh and I mourned the loss with him. It left him to wield a wooden staff like Brom had. I try to relax as we fly. Before we left Eragon and I joined our magic to produce a spell that would shield our air from Raz'zac's paralyzing breath. It took a lot of energy.

We go to Helgrind and the dragons swoop through it precariously. Saphira loses her balance and her wing collides with a rock. Instead of crashing, her wing goes right through it.

_'An illusion!' Saphira shouts._

_ 'I'm so stupid!' Eragon complains. 'I should have guessed that the Raz'zac were being hidden by magic.'_

_ 'I didn't guess it either. No wonder how they sneaked up on us so suddenly last time' I say._

The dragons both fly through the rock and into another room. "Warn me next time you're going to do something like that!" Roran gasps.

We prepare to climb out of the saddles, undoing our leg straps and turning our bodies. That is when a long beak enters the room followed by the rest of the enormous bird like animal. A Letherblaka. It slams into Saphira causing her to crash into Crystalina. All three of us boys are knocked off of the dragons and thrown against the wall. I hit my head which causes the room to spin. I climb to my feet and stumble dizzily. _'Eragon!' Saphira's concern breaks into our thoughts. _Her voice causes me to focus.

_'Leolynn! Are you hurt?' Crystalina asks. _

_ 'No' I reply quickly. _Before she can respond a second Letherblaka flies in and the dragons fight with the creatures. The stench from the bird like animals is awful and I turn away, clamping a hand over my stomach and mouth. I would have gotten sick but my thoughts quickly turned to Eragon.

_'Eragon!' I screamed frantically and he faced me. _I run to him. The noise of the fighting creatures is too loud to talk over. I hug him. _'Are you okay?'_

_ 'I think so. Roran...'_

We look at Roran who stands up and sways. Behind him Ra'zac enter the room. They are related to Raz'zac. The Ra'zac are human like in size and shape and hidden under long black cloaks.

Eragon shouts brisingr and a fireball flies at the Ra'zac. They easily dodge it but it distracts them long enough for us to get to Roran. We place our backs to each other forming a triangle, ready to fight. I have no idea what we are going to do. We are no match for these Ra'zac.

Saphira tears the wing of one of the letherblaka and blue-green blood pours out. Behind me I can hear the clink of the Ra'zac sword hitting Roran's armor and shield. Roran may not be able to attack the Ra'zac but it can't get a hit on him either.

The bigger Ra'zac lunges at Eragon. He uses his staff to the best of his ability. I pull my sword out and prepare to fight and protect him. I survey the scene in front of me, waiting for my time. When a roar echoes it is because one of the letherblaka is dead. I seize the opportunity to attack and swing my sword at the cloaked monster. I had not caught him completely off guard and he blocked my blade with his. I still managed to have adurna clip his arm and wound him. That is when both Ra'zac disappear. I look to see if the dragons are okay but they tell us to tend to ourselves and that they can handle the letherblaka.

Eragon and I draw upon the energy in our gems to heal our own wounds and the wound where a sword plunged against Roran's rib. It is dark and I can barely see anything.

"We can't leave until the Ra'zac are killed," Eragon announces.

"But I can't see!" Roran protests.

"Just hold onto my shirt and be ready for attack. I still have my strong senses and so does Leolynn. That is enough."

I hold onto Roran's shirt and he holds onto his cousin's so we don't get separated in the dark tunnels. One of the Ra'zac emerges and Roran wastes no time hitting it over and over again with his hammer. Eragon even hits it with his staff after the creature is obviously dead. The remaining Ra'zac, the one I had wounded is still lurking somewhere near us. The dragons tell us they are okay and have succeeded in killing the other letherblaka.

Eragon howls in pain. His cheek is burning because of seithr oil that the Ra'zac had. I remember my training as Roran yells at me to do something. I clean the wound with an incantation and then heal it.

"Thanks," he says.

"You're welcome," I reply, trying to calm myself down.

We make our way to the twenty cells in the dungeon where Katrina is being held capture. While Roran works on getting the door open of her cell, I follow Eragon who searches for the others. I don't know what he's looking for until we find it. Sloan the butcher. Sloan may be Katrina's father but he betrayed Carvahall and told the Raz'zac that Eragon had found a dragon's egg. That makes me angry. I don't even know the guy but anger flows through me towards that man.

"Who's there?" Sloan asks tiredly. Eragon uses his magic to create a red glowing light so we can see. Sloan is chained to the wall and his eyes are scratched out. Eragon struggles with the idea of killing the man. I tell him I don't know whether he should kill him or not because it is not my place to say, I don't know the guy. Eragon settles for putting him to sleep with "Slytha."

We go to Katrina's cell. She cries and hugs Roran happily. "And Eragon, is that you? How did you find me? Who is that with you?"

"Yes it is me and this is my fellow dragon rider Leolynn. We can talk about the rest later."

"You rescued me!" Katrina says and Roran kisses her.

"You need to shave," she tells him and Roran laughs. We walk in the dimly lit halls. Eragon surprises me by taking my hand in his but I grip it tightly.

"I love you," he mumbles to me as the couple behind us talks. We had told them Sloan is dead already. Katrina only shed one tear for her father.

"I love you too Eragon, always and forever."

We emerge into the sunlight and Katrina blinks a lot, trying to adjust. Eragon introduces her to Saphira.

"This is my dragon Crystalina," I say.

"They will understand you if you talk to them," Eragon informs her. The couple climb onto Saphira. I talk to Eragon.

"Go with them. Just for a little while to make sure they are safe. You will need to heal the dragons wounds. Okay? I have to go back and get Sloan."

"I can't leave you Eragon. What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen."

"But the other Ra'zac is still there."

"I will be fine. I promise you. I need you to do this for me. Will you please?"

"Wiol Ono, For you, I will. Promise you will be careful," tears spring to my eyes. I have not been apart from Eragon for more than a day since the day we met. Even when we were mad at each other he was still where I could see him. I'm going to be so worried about him, not knowing where he is or if he is okay. I couldn't live without him. I love him. My heart beats for him and without him it would beat no longer.

"I promise. I will be careful for you."

"I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too," he wipes my tears away and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. He holds me in his strong arms. Then I turn and climb onto my dragon. Both Katrina and Roran had seen and probably heard everything that just happened but I could care less. Roran walks to me.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

I sniff and nod, wiping away my tears. "Yes."

"I understand now the depth of your feelings for each other and I shall not say anything again about you both being boys. I see that it makes no difference. That you love each other more than words could say. I am happy that you have each other."

"Thank you."

"Try not to worry too much. He will fight strong with the thought of you in his mind. He won't leave you."

"Okay."

He goes to Katrina, climbing onto Saphira and we fly away.

-A/N: If anyone is still reading this I would super appreciate a comment letting me know. Thank you so much-


	22. Chapter 22

-22-

I couldn't help it. I am strong and brave but not when it comes to the idea of losing Eragon. Not when he might be hurt somewhere and there is nothing I can do about it. I started crying. We had stopped for a while to eat and rest.

"Leolynn? Do you think we could talk?" Katrina walks to stand in front of me. I look up at her, embarrassed that she had seen me cry.

"I guess that would be alright," I nod quickly and she sits beside me.

"Roran has told me everything he knows about you and everything Eragon has told him about you. I now see who you are as a person and I am beginning to understand you and your actions. I must admit I was quite surprised to see you and Eragon kissing. I had many questions and that is when Roran explained everything. I know Eragon. I know he must be worried about you as you are for him. It was not difficult to see your love for each other when you talked and kissed. It is true love even between two men and no one will ever stand between you two, not even an elf girl. I know it must be difficult for you to be away from him. Roran says you two have never been away from each other since the day you met, that you even sleep in each other's embrace. That is true love itself. I cannot say I understand how you feel right now completely but I do know how I felt when I was being held capture, away from Roran. I worried about him and I never stopped thinking about him. Eragon shall prevail over any challenges in his way. He is strong and with the thought of you always on his mind, he will never give up. You will be reunited soon."

"Thank you Katrina."

She smiles. "You are very welcome Leolynn dragon rider," she bows before me.

Roran reassures me that Eragon is very strong and determined and will stop at nothing to be back in my arms.

Even with that I have a fitful sleep.

_'Friend, let me put your suffering at rest. I can still sense my bond with Eragon. He is still alive. That much I know. Does that help you at all?' Saphira puts her nose against me like she always does to comfort me._

_ 'It does help a little. You are the only one who truly understands how I feel about Eragon.'_

_ 'Yes.'_

_ 'So then you must understand what I'm going through as you are going through the same.'_

_ 'yes.'_

I curl up against her warm stomach and she places her wings over me. I apologize to Crystalina for leaving her for the night.

_'I have to be with Saphira right now. We understand each other and we need each other. She is my only bond with Eragon right now.'_

_ 'I understand, sleep now.'_

I sleep easier.

When we reach the Varden Nassuada is waiting. Arya and Angela are with her. Nassuada is upset that Eragon is left behind. Saphira says that she could not stop him, he made his own decision. _'Fear not, he can take care of himself. So far, no misfortune has befallen him. I would know if he was hurt.'_

This very fact gives me comfort and puts a lot of my worrying at ease.

"Why would he choose to stay behind?" Arya questions. Saphira shows them with her memories and I watch what she shows all of us. She cannot hide the anguish she has about having to leave him. She stops her memories before the part where I said goodbye to Eragon.

"Saphira, why did you stop? Didn't you say goodbye to Eragon?" Nasuada asks.

Saphira looks at me waiting for my decision to show them or not.

"Nasuada? If I could show you privately what happened next would that be okay? It was our goodbyes to Eragon and that is very personal so I would rather that you be the only one to see," I say.

"Yes, that would be fine," she nods and we step away from the others, in a corner of the room.

I give her my memories of our goodbyes to Eragon and the night afterword where I talked to both Katrina and Roran and was comforted by Saphira. I blush and a look of shock crosses her face. She takes a deep breath and gains her composure.

"You and Eragon?" She asks. I give her the rest of my memories about our journey from the very first day we met so she can see how our relationship happened and how much we really do love each other.

"I see..." she is thinking. She talks to Saphira and then faces me again. "Orik and Oromis knew?"

"Yes, you saw that from my own memories."

"I respect that you two are in love and that nothing will ever change that. I am happy for the both of you and I understand now the depth of your affection for each other. It was wise to keep it a secret because others may not be so understanding. You are supposed to carry on the dragon rider's heir. They may doubt your abilities as riders and you would lose your respect. Be careful Leolynn. Okay?"

"Okay."

Arya decides she has to go find Eragon. Anger and hatred flows through me so strongly that both dragons blow steam. I take deep breaths and calm myself. I cannot go alone. It is better to have someone strong like Arya with me. It is best for the safety of Eragon.

This is how I convince myself to travel with her. "I know you don't like me," she tells me.

"Do you?"

"It is obvious. The way you look at me, the way you act. I am not exactly sure what causes you to have such hatred towards me but that is your own business. I thank you for agreeing to travel with me."

"I only agreed for Eragon. That is all."

She remains silent after that.


	23. Chapter 23

-23-

I wanted to see Eragon but she wouldn't let me. She changed her elfish features to appear human and waited in the bar area for Eragon. This house is where we rented a room and where many other travelers had rented rooms. The bar area was downstairs. Arya sneaked into the bar wearing a hooded cloak. I paced back and forth over the floor of our room. Excitement filled me. I was going to be with Eragon once again at last!

"Leolynn!" Eragon is brought into the room lit by a lantern by Arya. He hugs me instantly. I wrap my arms around him and breathe in his scent.

"I was so worried Eragon," I confess.

"I know you were. I worried about you too. I never stopped thinking about you."

"Me neither," I reply and we embrace a while longer before regretfully breaking apart and facing Arya.

Eragon tells her about Sloan and she is sworn to secrecy. She tells him how we found him, by guessing his trail and then finding his presence. Then we rest. Eragon and I sleep on the floor and not in each other's arms just in case someone was to walk in. But as soon as we are both sure Arya is asleep, I kiss him. He kisses me back passionately and we make out against the door. I am on my knees, straddling the sitting Eragon who's back is pressed against the door. I kiss his neck.

_'I missed you so much' he tells me, his breath and heartbeat fast. _

_ 'I missed you too. Don't ever leave me again'_

_ 'I won't.'_

_ 'I love you' I kiss his lips again. 'Even if you do need to shave'_

_ He grins. 'I love you too'_

We make out heatedly and tiny noises escape our lips. I pull off his shirt and kiss his chest, down to his waist. His breathing gets heavier and he arches his back, suppressing the moan that echoes in his mind. Our lips connect again and he wraps his arms around me. I drop one of my hands down and let it slide down his pants...

_ 'I love you'_

_ 'I love you too'_

We drift asleep, his hand in mine.

The next day we jump out of the window, a twelve foot drop but easy for us all. "Won't they be suspicious?" Eragon asks.

"We paid for the room. That is most important to them," Arya replies. We sneak into an alleyway and scry Nasuada. She is pleased to see Eragon. He says we are all well. Saphira enters and all we can see is one large eye. Nasuada relays her messages from somewhere beside her. The two don't talk about much because Eragon wishes he could speak with her privately.

"Saphira, is Crystalina well?" I ask.

"She is. We have become good friends. Would you like to speak with her?"

"No, that is okay. Just tell her I miss her and I love her."

"I will be sure to immediately."

We bid goodbye to her and Nasuada and promise to speak again once we can use magic without being seen.

On our travel we encounter soldiers on horseback and we fight. Once all soldiers are dead I heal Eragon's hand where he had punched a soldier in the chest. Arya is busy making sure that the soldiers look like they were all killed by warriors and not dragon riders.

"Waise hiel!" I hold his hand and mine and heal the broken bones. Then I kiss it. He blushes. I let go of his hand and help Arya. She gives me an interesting look. I guess she had seen what had just happened.

That night we stop to rest.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up later. Eragon and Arya had been talking for a long while.

"Would you like to see something?" he asks me.

"Sure," I yawn and stretch. I follow him away from the fire. He puts his hand on the ground and whispers something in the ancient language. He retrieves a brown object that isn't very big. He sings words from the elves and the flower grows before my eyes. It is white and shaped like a bell. A lily.

"Wow," my eyes widen in amazement. He hands me the flower and I smell it, admiring it carefully. "It's beautiful."

"When an elf gives a flower to another elf it represents all that is good. Beauty, friendship, happiness, love, and more. It's very meaningful."

"Thank you Eragon. It means so much to me too."

"Your welcome. I gave one to Arya too."

I shiver. Anger flows through me and I drop the flower and walk away.

"Leolynn!" Eragon calls. "What's wrong?"

I don't answer. I throw a stick at him and he ducks, it just barely missing him.

"Maybe you should leave him alone Eragon," Arya advises. "Whatever you did you upset him."

I sit by the fire hugging my knees.

"I don't understand. All I did was give him one of those flowers. He seemed fine until I said I gave one to you too."

An expression crosses her face and I think she has a slight realization of why I might be upset.

_'You're jealous' she accuses me_

_ 'Why would I be jealous of you?'_

_ 'You think I am stealing your friend. Is that it?'_

_ 'Leave me alone!' I shout harshly and she does as I say. _

_ 'He may act foolish around Arya but it is really a harmless crush. Don't let it bother you. His feelings for you are deeper than most people ever have loved anyone. Nothing will ever break that bond' Saphira had told me before. Is it still true?_

I take deep breaths and try to calm down. Suddenly there are humming orbs of color. They change color and float around. When we touch them our hand goes through them. They change color and hum and project feelings of happiness to us. I smile, enchanted by the mysterious floating ball.

"What were they?" Eragon questions when they are gone.

"Spirits," Arya answers.

After some talking and flower exploring, it is time to sleep. I look at Eragon. He seems sad. "What did I do to hurt you? Why did you get so upset?"

His eyes are shining with tears. "Eragon, why are you so upset?"

"Because I can't stand knowing I hurt you. I was trying to prove my affection for you and you threw a stick at me! I obviously hurt you and that hurts me. I hurt when you hurt and I am happy when you are. Do you remember when we were in Ellesmera? I was so upset because I'm stupid and whatever I do I just keep hurting you."

"Eragon..." I don't know what to say to him. "You aren't stupid."

"How did I hurt you this time? Help me to understand," he takes my hand in his.

"It's not all your fault. My own jealousy gets the better of me sometimes. You gave me that flower and it meant so much. It meant love. And then when you said you gave one to Arya I was mad. I couldn't help it. I know you have feelings for her and I just can't stand the idea of losing you. You are my whole world and I would be lost without you."

"As I would you. I love you. I'm in love with you. I like Arya but I'm not even in like with her. She told me about how she loved Faolin and she cried when she talked about his death. She will never love me and I will never love her. She is not the one always on my mind, the one who my heart beats for, the one who I could not live without. That is you. I love you more than breathing and no one will ever change that."

Tears spill down my cheeks. We are both foolish and I need to stop letting things bother me so much. Eragon is mine and he will be for eternity. He wipes away my tears and pulls me into his arms. We kiss and I wrap my arms around him in the dark. I snuggle to him and sleep.

A/N: I'm pretty sure no one is reading this anymore. If by some chance you are reading this, I would really super appreciate it if you leave me a comment and let me know. Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

-24-

Our return to the Varden is great. We are all happy to be back. Saphira and Crystalina greet us excitedly. We exchange many memories but neither Eragon nor I give our dragons the memory of everything that happened the night we were reunited.

We meet the elf man with animalistic qualities named Blodhgarm. Saphira asks us if we smell his odd scent but we don't so she shows us. It is overwhelming but very good.

_'It is nice but it is still not Eragon's scent. That is the scent I love best'_

_ 'I love Eragon's scent also but right now he needs a bath.' Saphira comments._

I chuckle at that.

The villagers are all over us as we travel through the mountain city and then we finally get to Roran and Katrina. The two cousins embrace.

"Next time warn me when you are going to do a stupid thing like that and stay behind all by yourself."

"I did not decide that it was necessary until the last minute," Eragon replies.

"Saphira was so upset but she couldn't even show it because she was too busy trying to help Leolynn. He was crying! He was worried sick about you! You were so stupid to leave him!"

"I'm sorry Leolynn. I shall not leave you ever again," he hugs me. I hug him too.

Roran seems satisfied at that. The two cousins converse and I hug Katrina. She says she is happy to see me again and I tell her the same.

We talk to Orrin and Nasuada. The Varden and many others have gathered to see us and we are supposed to talk to them. Eragon is nervous.

With encouragement from Saphira and Crystalina he utters a few words.

"It's truly an honor to have your support and we are overjoyed to have returned here once again," I force a smile and speak loudly so everyone can hear which is more than I can say Eragon did.

Saphira laughs at him for his fear of speaking to large crowds. It is kind of funny. What kind of a dragon rider is he if he can't even address a crowd?

We have a long and tiresome meeting with others and then are sent to speak with Nasuada and Orrin about Sloan. Eragon asks my advice but I don't have any. _'I would have killed him' I say. It is true and Eragon knows it so he says nothing more to me about the subject. _

Eragon goes through his belongings, one being Murtagh's hand-and-a-half sword. He tucks it away safely saying he needs a sword but not that one. We go to bathe. It is dark in the bathing area and I cannot see a thing. Eragon and I remain separated for awhile then I slowly walk toward him. We wrap our arms around each other, our naked bodies pressed together in the warm water.

"I love you Leolynn."

"I love you too, always and forever."

"Always and forever," he repeats. We make out for awhile before finally getting out of the water and dressing.

The dragons are flying somewhere. They say they keep knocking down tents so they cannot be on the ground with us. We talked to more people including Roran. He wants Eragon to perform his wedding. He has such urgency that I am confused by.

_'Roran's going to be a father!' Eragon exclaims. Happiness settles inside me._

Eragon and I are both exhausted by the time we go to sleep. In the morning we are asked to heal a village woman and then asked to bless a young woman in Angela's tent. Eragon is nervous but we place our hands on the woman and chant the words correctly. Eragon then chatters on with the fortune teller and I listen.

"You and Leolynn have a very strong bond I have noticed. It is greater than that of anyone's I have ever seen. Your wyrds, your fates, are intertwined very deeply. You two are meant to be together. Remember that."

"We are very close friends," Eragon agrees with her quickly. She nods.

They talk about other things too and I remain silent. The topic of Eragon's hand is brought up. He has used magic to thicken it, his knuckles getting bigger. It would be so he could fight without breaking his hand. "It's rather ugly, like toad's warts," Angela voices her own opinion.

"I don't mind," I run one of my hands over his. He blushes and so do I with a slight smile. "I mean, I guess I never thought much of it. It's for his safety."

"That is most important," she agrees.

Then I lend my energy to Eragon as he weaves a spell to undo the one he had set on that poor girl Elva. It allows her to still sense all those in pain but ignore them at her own free will.

I fly with Crystalina while Eragon spends time talking to his old friends.

When I return we feast with Orrin and then retire to the tent. Eragon shows me his odd sword. It is strong which is good.

"Here, I have a present for you,"

"For me?"

"It's for your birthday. I know we didn't get to celebrate but I wanted to give you a present."

I am surprised. Eragon has gotten me a present for my seventeenth birthday!

"I hope you like it. I made it myself."

He places a bag in my hand. In it is a silver chain to be worn as a necklace. Dangling from the necklace are two pendants. One is a heart shaped gem. It is clear and not too thick or thin. It is small enough to hang on the chain. In it is a magically engraved image of the two dragons nose to nose. On one side of the pendant in tiny letters it says Crystalina and on the other Saphira.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim. It is so intricate for such a small pendant I know it must have taken a lot of work with magic.

The other pendant is a locket. Inside it is engraved a picture of Eragon on side and a picture of me on the other. The images are engraved into the locket with magic. On the back of the locket words are engraved almost too tiny to read.

My heart beats for you and without you it would beat no longer. You mean the world to me and nothing can change that. I love you always and forever.

"Eragon!"

"It belonged to my mother originally but I made some changes to it."

"It's your mothers?"

"It's yours now my love. Do you like your presents?"

"Yes yes yes!" I hug him happily. He kisses me and we make out on the cot.

"I love you," I murmur, panting heavily.

"I love you too," he says and we kiss again until our lungs are screaming for air. I finally snuggle against him and sleep.

Everyone is ready preparing for the wedding to take place today. We are all excited. That is when we are called in a hurry to put on our armor and fly to Nasuada. Boats, all black, are in the Jiet River. Above them Thorn flaps his mighty wings. Murtagh sits on top of him holding Zar'roc in the air.

"Eragon! I see you hiding there behind Nasuada with your boyfriend! Get over here and fight me like men! It is your destiny! Or are you a coward Shadeslayer?" He yells.

We are left alone with thirteen elves standing by if we shall need them. Arya puts a hand on each of us and transfers energy to us. We thank her and she wishes us well before departing.

"Eragon," I look at him with pleading eyes. I have to say no words for him to understand.

"I'll be safe. I promise. I will allow nothing to separate us, not even death. I love you," he hugs me quickly.

"I will be careful and I love you too," I say.

Then we climb onto our dragons and fly level with Thorn.

Murtagh's face is angry and full of hate. He will show us no mercy like he had last time. Thorn is as big as Saphira now thanks to Galbatorix's magic. Crystalina is older and bigger than both luckily. "You have caused us great pain brother," Murtagh shouts to us. "Galbatorix was furious with us for letting you go but that won't happen again." He lunges to slash as Eragon with Zar'roc.

"Wait!" Eragon yells. "There is a way you can be free of Galbatorix's hold."

He seems to struggle with this idea. "Blast it! If you are lying I will cut your right hand off before bringing you to Galbatorix!"

"I learned from the elves that if a person changes so will their true name. If you change something about yourself you can be free."

"I've done the best I can! I'm not evil."

"I know that."

"Then how am I supposed to change?"

"You don't have to become better or worse, just different," Eragon explains.

"So you are asking me to not be myself?" Murtagh questions.

Thorn has gotten closer to our two female dragons. "I'm asking you to allow yourself to grow into something other than you are now."

"Maybe we can work on it in Uru'baen."

"I'm not going!"

"I have no choice but to take you there."

"No way am I going!"

Thorn dives at Saphira at an angle which he could bite her neck. She turns quickly and her tail whips the male dragon. His wing breaks in five places but Murtagh quickly heals the wound.

The red beast flies at Saphira and she tries to duck away but gets bitten in her wing. As Eragon prepares to heal her Arya says the elves can combine their energy and confuse Murtagh by healing her themselves. Eragon tells her okay and once they finish they beg him to be more careful because it was not an easy task to heal from such a distance.

Saphira grabs onto Thorn. He tries to wrestle free but is no match for Saphira's iron jaws. Together they tumble toward the earth. Crystalina grabs onto Thorn on his leg and falls with the others. Eragon slashes at Murtagh with his new sword but the black haired boy easily blocks it with his shield. Zar'roc plunges into Eragon's left hip just under his armor. Anger floods through me and I swing my sword at the boy who hurt my love. The whole fight I had been sitting silently watching and Murtagh had not anticipated my attack. My blade slices his shoulder but not deep enough to kill him. Eragon then swings and Murtagh tries to deflect it so that Eragon's sword leaves a cut on the black haired boy's face.

The dragons finally release each other before they hit the ground.

_'I hope he dies a long and painful death," I curse Murtagh in my thoughts. _

_ 'I'm fine,' Eragon assures me. _

That does not ease my anger much. For anyone to hurt Eragon they must pay. It shall not go without consequence.

The elves heal him so Murtagh will still think that Shadeslayer Eragon is wounded. Saphira catches Thorn in her jaws once more. She bites his wing and leg and side. He howls in pain. Murtagh catches me off guard and probes at my conscious. I bite my lip and wince, remembering my training. Focus on one thing and nothing else and it will block others from your mind. I focus on an image of my mom and hold it there. I would have focused on an image of Eragon but right now that would do no good because it would remind me of how he was hurt.

Mental blocking is one of my talents so Murtagh gives up and tries to prevail over Eragon. When his energy begins to drain my first instinct has me about to give him my own energy reserves but the elves do this for me. I stab adurna deep into Thorn. His tail lashes around and hits me in the head. I am thrown from my saddle and unconscious. Crystalina must have caught me just as Eragon also passed out.

A/N: I cannot thank the people who have commented on this story enough. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Please continue to comment and I will continue to update. This story is so important to me. I love Eragon so much. I started writing this story years ago and I can't wait to continue it.


	25. Chapter 25

**-25-**

I open my eyes and blink several times.

"Eragon! Wake up!" One of the elves shouts. I try to concentrate on my surroundings and focus on what is going on.

"Leolynn! You are awake!" Arya says. I nod and stand up, swaying a bit at first but quickly steadying myself.

Eragon is unconscious.

"The spell he put on murtag-" they don't even need to finish before I shake him. He doesn't move.

_'ERAGON!' I scream in my mind so loudly that the elves around me all grimace in pain._

He sits up looking confused. "Eragon, you need to stop the spell you put on Murtagh. He's too far away and you're going to die."

He nods quickly and severs his magical hold. "Where-"

I point to the sky where the retreating shape of a dragon is still visible.

There are horses and soldiers surrounding us. "Why aren't they killing the enemy?"

"There's something wrong. Galbatorix's army..." Arya pants from running back and forth.

Eragon and I climb onto our dragons and fly over the horses to land in front of King Orrin. We look at the soldiers from Galbatorix. They are laughing hysterically. One steps forward and is shot by an arrow that pins him to the ground by his foot. He is bleeding from a deep gash in his ribs but he is still laughing.

"What are you?" Orrin demands.

"I am a man," the soldier replies.

"You are no man! Just look at you!"

"We feel no pain. As long as we have an arm to swing at you we will kill you all and there is nothing you can do to stop us."

The archers shoot arrows at the man. He drops to the ground thanks to a shattered knee cap. But he refuses to stop and drags himself forward by one hand. "Give your ax," Orrin commands and the Urgal hands it over. It is still weird to have Urgals working with us thanks to Nasuada. The king steps forward and with one swing he chops the soldiers head off leaving the body unmoving.

"Alert the others that these things can die! They have to be beheaded!" Orrin shouts and some others race away.

We go to Nasuada. "Ask Roran if he still wishes to be married today. I would advise him to say yes. It would lighten the varden's mood to be present at a wedding."

"Okay," Eragon and I hurry around to a few others and finally reach the couple. Eragon relays the message from Nasuada.

"Yes, we have to. Today. We could be attacked tomorrow. If I died before we were wed what would become of Katrina or our..." he blushes.

"Today we will be married," Katrina agrees happily and hugs Roran.

The decorations are hung, the food was already made, and we were ready to begin finally. Elves sing songs about happiness and beauty while harpist plays. Roran is wearing a new tunic, his hair brushed, and face clean. He looks very nice. Katrina steps forward next and there are a few gasps. She is wearing a pale blue dress as traditional for woman at their first wedding. The lace train on her dress is twenty feet long which is awe inspiring. Two girls carry it for her. Her hair shines like polished copper and in my opinion she has never looked more beautiful. She is beaming with joy.

I stand to the side with a few others of importance. I am washed and dressed in nice clothes and so is Eragon. He looks very handsome. I had made him blush when I told him that.

Doves circle Katrina three times and place a crown of daffodils upon her head. This was arranged by Arya.

"Welcome one and all," Eragon begins. "Today we have come together to celebrate the union between the families of Roran Garrowsson and Katrina Ismirasdaughter. They are both of good reputation, and to the best of my knowledge, no one else has a claim upon their hands. If that not be the case, however, or if any other reason exists that they should not become man and wife, then make your objections known before these witnesses, that we may judge the merit of your arguments." He pauses. "Who here speaks for Roran Garrowsson?"

Horst steps forward. "Roran has neither father nor uncle, so I, Horst Ostrecsson, speak for him as my blood."

"And who here speaks for Katrina Ismirasdaughter?"

Birgit steps forward. "Katrina has neither mother nor aunt, So I, Birgit Mardasdaughter, speak for her as my blood."

"It is right and proper," Eragon continues. "What, then, does Roran Garrowsson bring to this marriage, that both he and his wife may prosper?"

"He brings his name," said Horst. "He brings his hammer. He brings the strength of his hands. And he brings the promise of a farm in Carvahall, where they both may live in peace."

"Do you accept this offer, Birgit Mardasdaughter?" Eragon asks.

"I do, she nods.

"And what does Katrina Ismirasdaughter bring to this marriage, that both she and her husband may prosper?"

"She brings her love and devotion, with which she shall serve Roran Garrowsson. She brings her skills at running a household. And she brings a dowry."

Two men step forward from beside Nasuada and present a metal case. Birgit opens it to reveal jewelry. Birgit names each of the rare and expensive items. Diamonds and gold and gems and more. They were thanks to Nasuada.

"Do you accept this offer, Horst Ostrecsson?" Eragon questions.

"I do."

"Thus your families become one, in accordance with the law of the land." He faces Katrina and Roran directly to say "Those who speak for you have agreed upon the terms of your marriage. Roran, are you pleased with how Horst Ostrecsson has negotiated on your behalf?"

"I am."

"And, Katrina, are you pleased with how Birgit Mardasdaughter has negotiated on your behalf?"

"I am."

"Roran Stronghammer, son of Garrow, do you swear then, by your name and by your lineage, that you shall protect and provide for Katrina Ismirasdaughter while you both yet live?"

"I, Roran Stronghammer, son of Garrow, do swear, by my name and by my lineage, that I shall protect and provide for Katrina Ismirasdaughter while we both yet live."

"Do you swear to uphold her honor, to remain steadfast and faithful to her in years to come, and to treat her with proper respect, dignity, and gentleness?"

"I swear I shall uphold her honor, remain steadfast and faithful to her in years to come, and treat her with proper respect, dignity, and gentleness.

"And do you swear to give her the keys to your holdings, such as they may be, and to your strongbox where you keep your coin, by sunset tomorrow, so she may tend to your affairs as a wife should?"

Roran swears he will.

"Katrina, daughter of Ismira, do you swear, by your name and by your lineage, that you shall serve and provide for Roran Garrowsson while you both yet live?"

"I, Katrina, daughter of Ismira, do swear, by name and by my lineage, that I shall serve and provide for Roran Garrowsson while we both yet live."

"Do you swear to uphold his honor, to remain steadfast and faithful to him in the years to come, to bear his children while you may, and to be a caring mother for them?"

"I swear I shall uphold his honor, remain steadfast and faithful to him in the years to come, bear his children while I may, and be a caring mother for them."

"And do you swear to assume charge of his wealth and his possessions, and to manage them responsibly, so he may concentrate upon those duties that are his alone?"

Katrina swears she will.

Eragon smiles and pulls a red ribbon out. "Cross your wrists." The couple extend their left and right wrist and cross them. Eragon winds the ribbon three times and ties it in a bowknot. "As is my right as a Dragon Rider, I now declare you man and wife!"

The crowd erupts into cheers as the couple kisses. Saphira and Crystalina touch each one on the brow and say '_Live long, and may your love deepen with every passing year.'_

The couple raises their joined arms in the air and Roran declares "Let the feast begin!"

Eragon presents his presents to them. I had helped him enchant them magically. He tells Roran and his wife what they will do. If they twist the ring once and say 'Help me Shadeslayer, help me brightscales' we will hear them. If either one is close to death it will alert the other and us. And as long as their rings are touching their skin they will always know how to find each other no matter how far apart. He also gives them his horse Snowfire.

People dance and eat and party.

"Eragon, will you please join us for this dance, you being my cousin and even more like a brother to me."

"Umm..." Eragon is caught off guard.

"Will you ask someone to join you?' Roran questions.

"Yes," he nods. I expect him to ask Arya for a dance but instead he takes my hand. "Leolynn," he grins making me grin too. "You are always by my side and I would love it if you would dance with me at my cousin's wedding. You are the most important person in my life and I would like it if you were at my side this important day."

"I would be honored," I reply and step to the dance floor with him. Everyone is staring at us but I don't really care. Everyone who knows us personally is already suspicious of our relationship. The way we look at each other, the way we never leave each other, the way we hold hands, the things we say to each other, how we sleep in the same tent with our cots against each other... It all looks kind of suspicious. The elves themselves had witnessed our embrace on the battle field and the words we spoke to each other. He had said to me 'I will not let anything separate us, not even death. I love you.' And Arya had witnessed my jealousy and how I sleep in Eragon's arms every night. Many people are already guessing about our feelings for each other.

I dance with Eragon even though I am clumsy and awkward on my feet. Luckily it is a short song. _'People are staring at us Eragon'_

_ 'I don't care. Let them stare'_

_ 'But Nasuada warned-'_

_ 'I know what she warned but people are already guessing about us so it doesn't matter. Besides, I am meant to dance with my love at this wedding and no one else. Roran knows that and so does Katrina. I love you more than anything. If they take away my rights as a rider and force me to leave and whatever else they want to do to me when they find out, let them. All that matters is that I have you. I love you so much Leolynn.'_

_ 'I love you too'_

He waits no time pulling me into a corner behind a table and kissing my lips. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back.

"Eragon," Nasuada says. He stops kissing me but keeps his arms around me. "I'm sorry for interrupting but both of you will be needed to heal our soldiers at sunset."

"We'll be there," he promises.

"I'll see you then," she seems upset about Eragon and I being together but says nothing.

Eragon and I continue kissing for a long time and then we walk around with the others. He never lets go of my hand nor I his.

"We have matters to attend to with Nasuada now Roran," Eragon tells him.

"Yes, go. Thank you so much and I love you both," he hugs us both. So does Katrina.

Eragon takes my hand in his again and we go to find Nasuada. We heal people then escort Nasuada to her pavilion. Then we go to our tent. "I love you," Eragon tells me. We are sitting together against Saphira's warm belly.

"I love you too."

"I know I never stop saying that but it's because I will never stop loving you."

"Nor I you."

He pulls a small black box out and opens it to reveal a gold ring with an intricate engraving on the outside. Two wavy lines crossing each other in more than one place. The lines come to the front of the ring where they two lines attach to a heart on either side. The two hearts cross and in the middle where they intersect a small diamond is there. I stare in awe.

"Leolynn, I know we can't be married but...this ring is a symbol of our commitment to each other. With this ring I ask you to stand by my side forever and to love me for all eternity and I vow to do the same for you. There's so much going on right now. The war and Arya and having to hide that we are in love...I married Roran and Katrina and it was beautiful. It made me realize that I needed to do this for you and for me. I love you so much. You are my world. I couldn't live without you. I want to be with you forever because it is you that my heart beats for and nothing will ever change that. This ring proves my love for you and your love for me and our commitment to each other. No matter what happens I want you to know that I will always love you. So please say that you feel the same and wish to spend eternity with me and accept this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and commitment for you."

"Yes, of course I will Eragon. I love you!" I wrap my arms around him and kiss him happily. He laughs and kisses me back. We make out until we can't breathe. "Eragon, it's beautiful," I say admiring my ring.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Did anyone else know you were going to do this?"

"I told Roran first and then Katrina. And then Angela who was happy. She said our fates were already intertwined and that we were meant to be together. She suspected our feelings for each other. And Elva had suspected it too. You know she can tell the future sometimes. She has visions and can foresee events. She said that the king himself would accept us being together so that helped."

"A lot of people suspect us being together."

"I know."

"I'm glad that we are together."

"Me too," he kisses me and we snuggle together against Saphira, her wing on us.


	26. Chapter 26

-26-

I awake to his kisses. I laugh and he smiles at me. "Good morning my love."

"Good morning to you too," I reply.

_'Good morning lovebirds'_

_ 'Good morning Saphira' we say in unison. Crystalina is snoring. _

The two of us sneak away to the bathing room. I strip everything including my gold ring, placing it safely in a box that is locked with a spell only I can break. I bathe and float in the darkness, peacefully.

Suddenly Eragon splashes me. I laugh and splash him back. He laughs with me and wraps his arm around me. I kiss him and we make out passionately. He pulls me backwards and we fall into the water. He pulls me on top of him in the dark. We are on the floor where you wade into the water and it is not so deep. I can still feel the warm water around me when he rolls on top of me. We kiss. I am thankful for the darkness hiding the fact that I am blushing bright red. He kisses my neck and my chest and down to my waist. I don't mind kissing him so much anymore now that he shaved and does not have a beard scraping my face. Lucky for me the elf in me makes it so I do not grow a beard and do not need to shave.

"Eragon, make love to me."

"Now? When we have all of forever?"

"You pledged your love and commitment to me and I to you. Please, before we have to go and fight again. Who knows what might happen?"

"Nothing will happen. I promise. But I will do as you ask Leolynn. It is true what you say. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss and he pulls me outside and we dress quickly. I put my necklace on and tuck it under my tunic as always. I place my ring on my left hand.

"Here," he says and we gain energy from Brom's ring, Aren.

He kisses me once more then takes my hand as we walk. A young elf looks at us with wide eyes. He had overheard everything.

"Who are you?" Eragon asks.

"Jashr, I...I'm sorry but...I was supposed to tell you Nasuada is waiting for you."

"Thank you Jashr."

"Your welcome," he keeps his wide eyes on us.

"Is there something wrong Jashr?"

"No sir. I apologize."

"Jashr, you are to remain quiet about this. I have my people everywhere and if they hear that you tell them any of this, you will be punished severely. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," he nods quickly.

We go to Nasuada.

She wants Eragon to go to the dwarves in Farthen Dur and make sure they pick a new leader. She says it has to be Eragon because he is part of the clan thanks to the previous king Hrothgar. She says he will run there and Saphira will stay behind because it will make it look like Eragon is still with the Varden. She says she is pretty sure Murtagh won't be back soon but if he is Arya can take his place on Saphira.

"But what about Leolynn?"

"He should stay here. He might be needed. If Murtagh comes back we need a rider and we need him to-"

"But-"

"We can't hide it as well if you are gone."

"NO! NO no no no no!" Eragon shouts angrily. Nasuada gasps. "I will go to Farthen Dur and I'll leave Saphira behind. But there is no way that I'm leaving Leolynn. No way! I left him once and I promised I'd never do that again. You have no idea how hard it was for me to be away from him not knowing if he was okay. And Leolynn can tell you the same. Do what you want with me Lady Nasuada but there is NO WAY I am going to be separated from Leolynn!"

She sighs. "You are correct that I do not understand how it is for you two to be apart. If you really feel that way and that strongly about it then I have no choice but to send Leolynn with you. It does not make me happy at all and in fact I am angered that you have made me do this."

"I am sorry that you are angry but I will not travel without him and that is my final decision."

"A kull will accompany you."

"What? The dwarves hate Urgals!"

"That is why you will stop at Bregan Hold where you will meet with Orik and then go the rest of the way with him."

Eragon is clearly unhappy about all of this.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, will you run to Farthen Dur like I ask of you?"

"Yes."

"And you, Leolynn Shur'tugal, will you also run to Farthen Dur?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

"Saphira made a promise that would gain trust from the dwarves," Eragon tells her.

"What promise?"

"To mend Isidar Mithrim."

"Can she do that?"

_'I am not very sure. I can't control my magic at will. It just happens.'_

"It would restore the pride of their race."

"Even if she can't restore it she should be there when they choose their new leader."

"Fine, tell me when the date is set."

"I shall."

"Now that you have given me your suggestion what is your request?"

"To fly to Ellesmera after the coronation."

"For what?"

"To visit my teacher."

"Who is your teacher?"

"I cannot tell you. I was sworn to secrecy. The elves consider the identity of their teachers to be one of their most precious secrets."

Oromis's identity was secret in the memories that I gave to her. It was really the only thing I did keep secret.

"And I suppose you will be taking Leolynn with you."

"It is his teacher too and yes of course. I told you I shall not be separated from him ever again."

"Ask Blodhgarm"

Eragon leaves to ask the fur covered elf.

"Can I see that?" she lifts my left hand up. "I saw it shimmer in the light. Did Eragon give this to you? Is it an engagement ring?"

I blush. "It's a symbol of our commitment and love to each other. It says we will be together for all eternity. That we will always be by each other's side, caring for and helping each other. We love each other more than anything."

"That's very nice. I envy your love for each other, it is so strong. The ring is beautiful."

"Thank you. I am sure you will find your soul mate someday."

"Yes," she nods. I go after Eragon. He gives me the news that we will be allowed to go. He talks to Saphira. She is upset to have to be apart from her rider but she feels better that Eragon and I will be together. She said she would have torn apart anyone that would have stood between us being together. She experienced first-hand how I was without him. She is the only one who truly understands us.

We go to say goodbye to Roran and Katrina.

"Your ring. So you accepted?" Roran asks. I blush once again and nod.

"Yes, of course I did. I love him more than anything."

"I'm so happy for you!" Katrina hugs me.

"I am happy for both of you. It's good to have you in my family Leolynn."

"Thank you Roran. I am happy to have you as family also."

We all bid goodbye.

Then it was off to the breakfast tent. "There is fresh baked bread if you would like it," offered one of the men working to feed all the hungry soldiers.

"Maybe later. It is Saphira who is hungry."

"Umm...how much does she eat?"

"She would like a live animal."

"That is very good."

They lead us to where an assortment of animals are. Cows, pigs, chickens...

"Whatever you choose you may have."

She chooses a cow. The soldiers force it toward her. It's eyes bulge in fear. She snaps it's spine, leaving it alive enough for Eragon to take the energy for the six gems he has. Then she eats it and chews on the skull. I struggle not to cry or be sick. Each time the soldiers kill an animal to be eaten we take it's energy for ourselves and store it in our gems. It is awful work but it will help us later.

Eragon sweats and looks paler than usual. I know I look as bad as him. He puts his hands on his knees and pants. A crack resounds as Saphira finishes another cow. Blood spatters the ground and her paw which she licks away.

Tears roll down my face. Eragon rushes to my side and rubs my back, transferring images into my mind that provoke feelings of peace and happiness. I breathe deeply and struggle not to get sick.

"What's going on?" Soldiers rush around me.

"Give him some air. Back up!"

"Is he sick?"

"Back up!"

They do as they are told.

"I'm gonna be sick," I lean over a wooden fence and be ill.

"Shhh... it's okay," Eragon rubs my back and sends me more soothing images. I wipe my mouth and Eragon pulls me into his arms. He dries my tears then the soldiers bring me a drink and bread. I eat it quickly.

"Are you ready to leave?" Eragon asks me in our tent as we pack.

"No, not really."

"Me neither...but we'll be together."

"Yes, that is nice," I pull him close. We kiss.

We pack light and use a spell to be invisible. It is interesting. I can't see where my feet are going so I stumble awkwardly. Eragon is somewhere in front of me but I can't even see him. I can only sense his presence.

Finally, much to my relief we release the spell and become visible when we meet up with the leader of the Urgals. Eragon knows him and says he is most trustworthy.

We run for two days, only stopping to drink. At the end of the second day the Urgal says we need to eat and sleep. He goes to get food while we make a fire.

"He's fast," Eragon breathes.

"Yes, you are both faster than me. I trail behind you the whole trip."

"But not by much. I would not let you be away from me."

He is right. I had only been maybe six feet away from him.

I drop my backpack on the ground. "So heavy."

"Yes, it's that stupid armor," he drops his too. "My feet, and legs, and back hurts."

"Mine too," we build the fire then I sit with Eragon. "Here, let me help you," I massage his back for him. He closes his eyes and groans quietly. Does that feel better?"

"Yes," he answers. I move to face him and we kiss. I wrap my arms around him and he falls backwards so I'm laying on top of him. We make out until the Urgal returns. We quickly sit up and I blush. I don't know if he saw us or not but he doesn't say anything.

We eat then I listen to Garzhvog talk about his race. Eragon talks a little. I remain silent. Finally it is time to sleep. Eragon and I pull our cloaks around us and I snuggle in his arms. He rests against a stump and we sleep.

A/N: Thank you to all my readers and commenters. I will continue to try to update as much as possible for you all. I am suffering from infection from foot surgery and I feel terrible. It would really make my day if you commented on this story. Thank you guys, love you


	27. Chapter 27

**-27-**

The journey is long and boring. I converse with Eragon mentally and we play games of riddles. None of it is that exciting. When Garzhvog asks why we sleep together we say for warmth which is true enough.

One day a giant grey wolf wanders into our camp. We all draw our weapons. I stand directly beside Eragon as is the way we always fight. I am not behind him because I wish to protect him and he is not behind me because he wishes to protect me. So we stand beside each other.

The wolf is huge and known as Shrrg. Eragon speaks to it in the ancient language. "Brother Wolf, we mean you no harm. Tonight our pack rests and does not hunt. You are welcome to share our food and the warmth of our den until morning." The Shrrg eats some meat quickly then runs away. We relax and put away our weapons.

When we near the dwarves we part with the Urgal. The dwarf children greet us but do not speak our language so Eragon depends on me to speak with them. "Don't you know the dwarf language? You can speak to them, right?"

"I don't know much but I will try," I say taking a deep breath.

I face the children and say "Argetlam."

"Argetlam!" they cheer.

I point to Eragon. "Eragon Hrethcarach."

The children nod. I had said Eragon Shadeslayer.

The children say that they know us and understand.

"Frekk Orik Thrifkz menthiv rak Durgrimst Ingeitum." Directly translated I said 'Want Orik, thrifk's son of clan Ingeitum.'

They lead us. Eragon holds my hand. "Thank you," he tells me.

"Sure thing," I nod.

Orik greets us in Bregan Hold which is made of a reddish stone. He hugs us both. We all smile. "Let me see that," He examines my left hand with the ring. "Eragon gave that to you?"

"Oie," I nod.

"It's very nice. What's the occasion?"

"It symbolizes our commitment and love to each other. It says we promise to be together for eternity."

"That's very nice."

"Will you hold this for me? Guard it carefully. I trust you," I give him my ring and my necklace. He examines the locket and the heart carved of stone.

"I will guard it with my life Leolynn."

Eragon and I bathe quickly. We are dressed alike. He is put in a robe of deep purple with a gold circlet for his brow. I also have a gold circlet but my robe is dark blue. Orik returns my belongings. I slide my ring on immediately, it being my prized possession next to adurna. My necklace goes on next and I tuck it under my clothes.

"Eragon, Leolynn, this is my wife of two days Hvedra."

We congratulate them quickly. Orik is now married. That is great. Roran is married, Orik is married Eragon and I are committed to each other...this is wonderful.

"Please consider me as your kin now Eragon Shadeslayer, and Leolynn Shur'tugal. So long as it is within mine power you shall always be treated as family at Bregan Hold, and you may claim sanctuary of us whenever you need, even if it is Galbatorix who hunts you."

"Thank you," I reply to her.

"You are most kind," Eragon says.

We all go to eat. The dwarves entertain us with games. We watch. Orik offers to take us to a stone forest the next day. Eragon and I are both puzzled about what exactly we will be seeing.

"Now, I will take you to your rooms," he announces. The rooms are down the hall from each other which is very far.

"I'd prefer to stay with Eragon," I say quietly.

"You can have this room then," he offers. The bed is wider but still quite small for the two of us. "I'm sorry we are not used to having humans here."

"It will be fine," Eragon assures.

"Okay then, I will see you both tomorrow."

He leaves. I climb into bed and curl up against Eragon. We kiss quickly then I hide my face against his chest and he wraps around me. We sleep.

I wake up to find Eragon looking sadly over the wash basin. I climb out of bed in the too small room and wrap my arms around him. He turns to face me. "You miss Saphira. I know. I miss her too. I miss both of the dragons."

"I know. You understand me. That matters so much to me," he kisses me. I kiss him back.

"Remember Eragon, you are never alone."

"Neither are you."

We kiss again and then just rest, holding each other.

"I guess we better go," he finally says. I walk with him down the hallways of Bregan, holding his hand in mine. The dwarves we pass bow and smile and say 'Argetlam'

Orik and others are gathered in the courtyard. His wife touches foreheads to him before they leave. It is a common gesture of love just as Eragon and I kiss and hold hands. The horses are not so fast while Eragon and I are so we slow our paces to a fast walk. He keeps his hand in mine, never wanting to let go.

The trees have no leaves and are grey. They feel hard as stone. It is foggy and misty and it creeps me out a little.

Over time we talk with Orik about the coronation. We are supporting him to be the next clan leader which some of the dwarves don't like.

We talk to Skeg who is overseeing the Isidar Mithrim being put back together. He looks at my hand and says in front of many other dwarves. "You wear this ring on your left hand. It is a wedding ring?"

"Eta."

"It is quite obviously a symbol of love. Is your hand spoken for?"

"Oei," I blush.

"You will be getting married to a beautiful elf girl then?"

"Eta."

"Azt Fild?" Then who?

"Vrron! It is none of your business who has my nien." I said enough because it is personal who has my heart.

"I apologize Argetlam."

"I forgive you," I say and go to find Orik. The four guards follow Eragon and I as usual. We let the guards remain outside the room but block our words from being heard. Orik addresses me first.

"Hwatum il skilfz gerdumn," listen to mine words he says. "Dur Knurla oen knurlagn now know that you are committed to someone. When you go around holding Eragon's hand it looks suspicious enough. You-"

"Are you saying that they are going to think ne domar oen narho barzulegur dur durgrimst?" Is he saying they will think I'm weak and will curse our clan?

"Eta! You are mine kin. Narho udim etal os isu vond." he will not let that happen.

"Then what are you trying to tell me? I know I look suspicious! The whole Varden is probably suspicious! But I'm not going to deny Eragon and my love for him. He is my world. I love him more than anything."

"I understand that and it is great. I know how it is to be in love. I am telling you that you need to be careful about who finds out though because some clans find it...and we are already about to have a durgrimstvren (clan war). It is a difficult time and I'm just warning you to be careful. I worry about your safety."

"Okay."

Then he talks to Eragon about the coronation and I listen.

When we all gather in the round room for a discussion I translate for Eragon. As it is I had to tell him what I had said to Orik and what he had said to me. Eragon is clearly bored. A dwarf girl winks at him making him blush.

_'She likes you Eragon'_

_ 'At least she isn't suspicious'_

_ 'Yes, and who can blame her for liking you? You're gorgeous.'_

_ 'Thanks, I'm sure some of the dwarf girls took a liking to you too'_

_ 'Maybe'_

He looks so bored.

I run a hand up and down his thigh. His breathing suddenly quickens and he struggles to concentrate.

_'Stop it!'_

_ 'Sorry'_

_ 'Save it for later. Now is not the time'_

_ 'Okay,' I half smile._

I follow Eragon down a hall with five archways. It is empty and lit by the dwarven lamps. The four guards follow us. That is when we are attacked by dwarves wearing black robes hiding their faces. Their daggers are molten hot. They slice the throat of one guards and he dies instantly. Eragon uses magic and I lend him energy but not too much. I am busy fending off attacks of my own and I need my strength to wield my sword. Eragon's sword shatters and he pulls out his dagger. He needs a riders sword like my adurna. One of the daggers wounds Eragon and I sense his pain. He heals himself. I cannot even keep an eye on him because I am too busy. These dwarves are fast as they are protected by magic.

When they are finally dead I am exhausted. The three remaining guards are not too badly injured nor is Eragon. I hug him.

"Whichever clan they were they have violated the law of hospitality, they have attacked guests. They are menknurlan!"

'_That is the worst insult in dwarfish, I cannot even directly translate it' I tell Eragon_

_ 'I know Orik is worried about our safety but why if the dwarves say they will not hurt us?'_

_ 'Because these dwarves did. What's to say others won't?'_

_ 'I see,' he says. _

We visit the grieving mother of the fallen guard. Then we stay with Orik so we are not attacked by the murderous clan while we sleep. Eragon holds me in his arms as I slumber. When he wakes during the night from a bad dream the four guards, there's a new one, look at him weird. "Are you okay?" I whisper.

"Yes, I would rather not talk about it," he instantly hides his face against my chest. I wrap my arms around him.

"It's all okay Eragon. I'm here for you. I love you."

"I love you too," I kiss his lips quickly, aware of the guards watching. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Eragon is with me and we are safe and we love each other.

Then our arms are around each other. I sing quietly to him, a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. Eventually we both sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

-28-

Saphira is called to us after Vermund and his clan was banished for attacking us. Before she arrives they vote.

"On behalf of mine clan, I vote for Grimstborith Orik as our new king!"

"Hail King Orik!" everyone cheers. I smile happily. I was so worried. We congratulate him then Eragon is suddenly very eager. Excitement radiates off of him.

"Saphira's on her way. I'm sorry Crystalina had to stay behind but Saphira is excited to see us both," he tells me. I grin.

"Let's go!" I exclaim. We leave the guards behind and race as fast as we can through the tunnels. Crystalina had to stay behind in case the Varden was attacked.

When we meet Saphira, Eragon and I hug her. We talk quickly. She is tired. She had flown here without stopping as to not miss the coronation. She makes a strange noise and says she has the hiccups. Eragon laughs hysterically until I stop him by slapping him on the back. We get Saphira water then and I go to bed smiling. "You look really happy," Eragon tells me.

"I am. Orik is king, we are going to celebrate, and Saphira is here. I'm kind of excited," I admit.

"Me too," he confesses.

I pull him close and kiss him. He instantly kisses me back and we make out. Both of us are full of energy and excitement and we roll around on the bed, pulling each other's clothes off and kissing each other.

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yes," I nod.

"What if someone hears us?"

"I don't care."

"Okay," he says. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, more than anything."

"Good morning Eragon, Leolynn."

"Good morning Orik." I reply.

"Your guards already talked to me. They know."

"They know about us?" Eragon asks.

"Yes, well, they obviously saw you kissing when you spent the night with me and they heard you say I love you, they see you holding hands, they see the way you look at each other, and they heard you last night."

"Oh..." I blush bright red.

"I apologize if they felt uncomfortable," Eragon says.

"I didn't know you two...I should have guessed after I saw your ring...I..."

"Orik, Vrron. You have to go and stop worrying about us. We are fine! You are the king and this is your special day.'

"You are right Leolynn. I am worrying over nothing. I'm happy that you two are enjoying your time here," he smiles.

Eragon and I bathe and dress. We walk on opposite sides of Saphira. As the ceremony drags on I walk to where Eragon is standing against his dragon. He smiles and holds my hand.

The weirdest thing that happens is a weird spirit like figure that places a crown on Orik's head. It is supposed to be their God. Orik says it is the closest thing to it and that there have been occasions where the spirit did not show and the dwarf still tried to be king but had a horrible time because of it.

There is entertainment and a feast. I sit with Eragon the whole time. We smile and laugh and kiss and hold hands. None of the dwarves say anything. They smile and greet us with "Argetlam" It makes me feel so good to be here. I don't worry about what people think of Eragon and me. I am accepted by so many.

After arguing with Nasuada she has granted that we take a short time to visit Ellesmera so we can learn about Galbatorix from our teacher. We bid a sad goodbye to Orik and promise to see him soon. We wish each other best of luck.

"Is ok skilfz sartos. Jok udimetal knular say is oc domar oen not good enough," Orik tells me. "Have faith in yourself. Is oc strong vonyali. Eragon ana your delva. Be careful. Protect each other. You are both worthy of true Zeitman. Is ok good niens, good knurlagn. I'm proud of you both. You've done so much for us all. You are always welcome here. Leolynn, take care rak knurlag oen Hrethcarach rak is. No matter what remember you love each other and that is what is most important. Never let anyone pull you apart. Be careful, both of you. I care very much about you like my own family. Return soon."

"Thank you Orik. I have no sartos vor skilfz edaris. Is ok skilfz sartos now. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me, more than you know. I will do as you say. Eragon is skilfz delva oen I will always love and take care of him. That is what my ring and this Ledwonnu mean. My heart belongs to him and his to me. We will always be together no matter what. And I promise to return soon. I promise, promise, promise. You and your people have accepted me and that means so much to me. You and your people are happy and you make me happy. That means more to me than you know."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Thank you Orik, take care."

"You too."

We hug then I leave with Eragon. It is cold and Eragon shields us with a spell. We wrap our cloaks around us and I walk with my body touching his. When we fly on Saphira I sit behind him and keep my arms around his waist.

_'So what did you and Orik say to each other? I only understood what you two said in our language.'_

_ 'He said "You are my family. Do not let them say you are weak and not good enough. Have faith in yourself. You are a strong elf. Eragon is your delva. Be careful. Protect each other. You are both worthy of true honor. You have god hearts, you are good men. I'm proud of you both. You've done so much for us all. You are always welcome here. Take care of him and Shadeslayer of you. No matter what remember you love each other and that is what is most important. Never let anyone pull you apart. Be careful, both of you. I care very much about you like my own family. Return soon."_

_ 'What is delva?'_

_ 'It's a common term among the dwarves and is a term of endearment, like a person who is so special they are like gold to you.'_

_ 'That's very nice. What did you say to him?'_

_ 'I said "Thank you Orik. I have no family of my blood. You are my family now. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me, more than you know. I will do as you say. Eragon is my delva and I will always love and take care of him. That is what my ring and this necklace mean. My heart belongs to him and his to me. We will always be together no matter what. And I promise to return soon. I promise, promise, promise. You and your people have accepted me and that means so much to me. You and your people are happy and you make me happy. That means more to me than you know."_

_ "That was very...emotional."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "I love you, always and forever.'_

_ 'I love you too Eragon, always and forever.'_

When Eragon forces Saphira to stop for the night he puts down the bedroll and we sleep in each other's arms against warm scales and a wing over us protectively.

I dream of my parents perishing in the fire like they did but then Eragon is there and he says he is going to join Galbatorix so he can be with his brother. He says he hates me and never wants to see my face again. That he always liked Arya better.

"It's alright Leolynn. It's okay," He wraps his arms around me, sitting up in the night air. He places a blanket around my shoulders and holds me close I lean against him and Saphira, tears streaming down my face.

"I had a horrible dream Eragon."

"About what?"

"First I dreamt about how my parents died in a fire."

"I'm sorry, what else?"

"That I lost you," I sob. "That you left me."

"That would never happen. It was just a dream. You know that."

"Yes, I feel foolish."

"It is fine. I have nightmares too. Just remember they are dreams and that is all."

"But my parents were not a dream."

"I have memory dreams sometimes too. Just try not to think about it," he kisses me and dries my tears with his hand. "I love you Leolynn. You mean the world to me. I could not exist without you. I will always love you no matter what. I will never leave you. That is what this ring means," he points to it.

"I know. I love you too."

We kiss again then he holds me to him. I snuggle close and sleep.

A/N: Wow, in a few days it will mark a year ago that I started writing this story. I am so excited to continue writing it. Also, I just turned 19 which is pretty exciting too. I would so super love a comment on this story. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading it. Thank you and I appreciate it 3


	29. Chapter 29

-29-

It is awfully windy which delays us. Eragon is angry about it and I can't say I'm not upset but there's nothing I can do about it. We reach Du Welden Varden at sunset.

When we reach Ellesmera and Oromis walks out to greet us with Glaedr I am relieved. Eragon stumbles off of Saphira and falls onto the ground. I jump down quickly. "Eragon!" I help him up and hug him.

"I'm okay, really," he tells me. I smile forcing him to smile too then we face our teacher. He welcomes us back. We go inside to have a drink. When I use my left hand to lift my drink I can see Oromis's gaze at my ring.

"May I see?"

"Yes, of course," I reply. He takes my ring off.

"Would you be so kind to explain the significance to me? I believe Eragon gave this to you, yes?"

"Yes," I nod, blushing. "It's a symbol of our commitment to each other. It means we will always love each other and be together for eternity."

"That's very nice. I'm happy you two are doing so well. It's easy to see you belong together."

I remember the last time we were here. Oromis had helped us repair our broken relationship.

"This is a beautiful ring," he hands it back to me and I immediately slide it back on to my left hand. Eragon takes my hand in his.

I listen as they talk. Eragon is mad that Oromis had known who his father was and still had not told him. He jumps up out of his chair, knocking it to the floor and walks away. "Eragon, calm down," I tell him.

"I can't!"

I know he has a temper. He continues talking to Oromis in an angry voice. I rub his back in attempt to soothe him.

"Eragon, I did not tell you because I was bound in the ancient language and forced not to until you learned for yourself."

"So what? All my life is a lie? You were all only interested in me because of my father? All I was is a tool to defeat Galbatorix? Saphira and Leolynn are the only ones who actually chose me?" He snaps.

"Eragon, that is not true. I believe you are like your father and we are happy about that. Your father was not Morzan. You and Murtagh are only half brothers."

"What? Who is my father then?"

"You know it in your heart Eragon. Brom was your father."

Eragon is shocked and furious and confused. "How?"

"Sit and calm down first."

I pull Eragon with me away from Oromis. "Eragon, breathe. It's okay. I know you must be confused right now but you need to stay calm. You are Brom's son. That is good. You know you are a good person and so was your father. Oromis couldn't tell you even though he wanted to so you have to listen to him now."

"Okay," he nods.

"I love you Eragon. You know that. I'll be here for you no matter what."

"I know. You have proved that to me many times. I love you too, always and forever."

I kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms go around my waist as we continue kissing. We are both blushing when we sit in front of Oromis again but we are both calm and that is what is important.

Oromis explains how Selena and Brom had been so in love and not married yet considered each other husband and wife. We learn how she went with Morzan and how Brom had traveled. We learn how Eragon came to be and what happened. Brom had searched for him and was pleased to find him in care of his uncle. He never saw Selena again. In order to live long enough to train the next dragon rider he ran away and faked his death. There were reasons he couldn't tell Eragon but he told Saphira and made her promise in the ancient language not to tell.

Then we go outside while Oromis cooks soup.

"How do you feel Eragon?"

"I don't know. I feel...good."

"I feel better knowing this now too. Who your father is never changed you as a person but I am just happy to know your family. I loved you before I knew about your father and I never stopped loving you. I'm happy to know you have a good father."

"I'm happy too and I know you chose me. You love me no matter what and you have been here for me through it all. I know you will always be and I will always be here for you."

I kiss him then Saphira says Brom gave her a memory.

"Leolynn, would you like to see it too?"

"It's personal. Are you sure you want me to see it?"

"Yes, you are my world and you deserve to know everything about me. And you looked up to Brom too. So if you would like to see I would like that also."

"Yes," I nod.

Saphira shows us the memory. Brom starts off by saying that if we are watching this he must be dead and that Saphira must have told him everything. He says he hopes Eragon is happy and safe but he knows this is difficult as a rider. Certain parts of what he says stick in my mind. "Beware of whom you fall in love with, for fate seems to have a morbid interest in our family."

He also says "Whatever you do, protect those you care for. Without them, life is more miserable than you can imagine."

He tells Eragon that until Galbatorix is dead Eragon will not have peace. He gives him advice for defeating Galbatorix.

He says "My greatest desire is that you and Saphira will live long and fruitful lives, free from Galbatorix and the empire. I wish that I could protect you from all of the dangers that threaten you, but alas, that is not within my ability. My son, whatever happens to you know that I love you, and so did your mother. May the stars watch over you, Eragon Bromsson."

I open my eyes and so does Eragon. He is crying. I hug him to me and he dries his tears.

_'Are you alright little one?' Saphira asks him._

_ 'Yes, Brom was worried I would hate him but I do not. I am proud to call him my father. He was a great man. I just feel bad that I never got to spend time with either of my parents as my parents.'_

_ 'My parents were dead before I hatched' Saphira says. _

_ 'I barely knew my parents. They died when I was young' I say. 'At least you spent time with Brom and got to know him as a person.'_

_ 'That is true'_

_ 'He said "Beware of whom you fall in love with, for fate seems to have a morbid interest in our family." _

_ 'Yes, and why does that bother you?'_

_ 'Are you in love with me?'_

_ 'Yes, you know that' he kisses my lips again. _

_ 'Do you think our fate will be morbid too?'_

_ 'No, Brom said be careful who I fall in love with. I was careful. I don't pursue Arya or anyone else because I love you and you are my world. Brom said " Whatever you do, protect those you care for. Without them, life is more miserable than you can imagine" I know that. That is what that ring means I know in my heart we are meant to be together because I cannot live without you. You understand me and you care about me, you are by my side no matter what. You are gorgeous. You are strong and smart and everything to me. Our fate is to be together. Many others have told us that. It is a fact. As riders we may not have the best time of our lives but you make me happy and I know I make you happy. No matter what I love you always and forever. We will be together forever. It is our fate to be together and in love forever and that is the way I like it so that is the way it will stay.'_

We make out passionately until Oromis walks out and interrupts. We go inside and eat soup. _'Eragon, what do you think Brom would have thought about our relationship?'_

_ 'I think...he would have been happy. He loves me and he wanted me to be happy. He liked you a lot too. He would be happy that we are together and in love and that I have you, this most amazing person.'_

_ I smile. 'My parents would feel the same.'_

_ 'I think Brom already was curious of our feelings even before we really knew the depth of our feelings ourselves. Everyone has told us they have been suspicious. It is so easy to see.'_

_ 'Yes, I love you so much Eragon.'_

_ 'I love you too'_

He smiles and touches his forehead to mine as the dwarves had done. We stare into each other's eyes and blush. Then our lips touch briefly before we finally part and face our food again.

"You really do love each other, don't you?" Oromis comments.

"Yes," we answer in unison.

"More than anything," Eragon adds.

"Brom would be happy," Oromis tells us.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am. You are happy together I want you to be happy. You are great boys and it's so good that you have each other. You both deserve the best. You are lucky to be so in love. Never let anyone tell you different."

"Thank you," we say in unison.

Next he shows Eragon a perfect picture of his mother drawn by magic. She is beautiful. I can see the similarities between her and her son. "Beautiful just like her son," I say. Eragon blushes. Oromis had taken care of the picture for Brom but he insists Eragon take it.

Then Glaedr tells us how Murtagh and Thorn are getting so strong so quick. He is drawing upon dragon hearts called Eldunari that stores their souls.

He tells Eragon he will fetch him a rider's sword and that he will teach Eragon whatever he wants. Eragon requests to learn how to move an object from one place to another quickly like Arya had done with Saphira's egg.

We are set free to wander around Ellesmera. Sloan is in a house on the edge of Ellesmera but we decide not to visit. As we go into our room at the menoa tree Eragon wonders what Solembum meant. The room is familiar and I like that. I like being here.


	30. Chapter 30

-**30-**

In the morning we are sent to where the riders sword is. It is green and larger than Zar'roc. Eragon says it doesn't feel right and refuses to take it. We visit the sword maker named Rhunon. She asks to see my sword and I let her. "Yes, I remember this sword. Adurna it was named, right?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Your great grandfather was a stubborn man yes."

"Do you know my mother?"

"I knew of her, Lloris. She was so beautiful and she was very much an elf. She cared for nature and all living things. She was quite a healer and enjoyed finding herbs that healed ailments naturally. And she had a very nice voice. She would sing as she walked through the forest gathering berries."

"Thank you for telling me this. I didn't know her well."

"It is a shame. This sword fits you well Leolynn."

"I think so too," I sheathe the blue blade.

"Eragon, Zar'roc is with it's rightful owner. You need a better sword," Rhunon says to him.

"Wouldn't Brom's blade be right for me then?"

"Why Brom's sword?"

"He was my father," Eragon half smiles.

"Oh, that is nice but you would do better even yet with a sword forged for you. Brom's sword is who knows where."

"Will you make one for me then?"

"I swore to never make one again. Even if I did want to I don't have bright steel. It is rare but strong enough to make the swords."

"Thanks anyway."

Eragon thinks maybe bright steel could be under the menoa tree. He and I look around the menoa tree after visiting quickly with Oromis. Glaedr misses Crystalina and I tell him so do I.

Eragon reaches his conscious towards the tree and tries to talk to it, giving it images and energy. Saphira and I join him. Saphira gets mad when the tree does not respond and starts biting bark away and flame shoots at it. Eragon and I yell at her. The tree branches grab all three of us, pinning us to the ground.

_'Who dares to disturb my peace? Who dares to bite me and burn me? Name yourselves so I know who it is I have killed.'_

_ 'I am Eragon Shadeslayer and this is Leolynn Shur'tugal and my dragon whom we are both bonded with, Saphira Brightscales'_

_ 'Die well!'_

_ 'Wait! I have not finished naming us.'_

_ 'Continue'_

_ 'We are the last free Dragon Riders in Alagaesia, and Saphira is one of the last two female dragons in existence. We are perhaps the only ones who can defeat Galbatorix, the traitor who has destroyed the riders and conquered half of Alagaesia.'_

_ 'Why did you hurt me, dragon?'_

_ 'Because you would not talk to us. Eragon is in need of a sword and the werecat told us to look under the menoa tree. We need your help because we cannot find it on our own.'_

_ 'Then you die in vain, dragon, for there is no weapon under my roots'_

_ 'We believe the werecat meant bright steel'_

_ 'There is bright steel buried at the edge of my roots but you shall not have it. You bit me and burned me and I do not forgive you.'_

_ 'But Saphira is one of the last female dragons. Surely you would not kill her'_

_ 'Dragons breathe fire. Fire must be extinguished'_

_ 'If we cannot stop the man who destroyed the Dragon Riders, he will come here and burn the forest around you, and then he will destroy you as well elf-tree. If you help us though, we might be able to stop him. _

_ 'If he tries to kill my seedlings, then he will die. No one is as strong as the whole forest. No one can hope to defeat the forest and I speak for the forest.'_

_ 'Is not the energy we gave you enough to repair your wounds? Is not it compensation enough?_

_ 'What are you? That other boy is clearly half elf. I know every creature that lives among this forest, but never have I encountered one like you.'_

_ 'I am neither elf nor human. I am something in between. The dragons changed me during the blood-oath celebration'_

_ 'Why did they change you rider?'_

_ 'So that I could better fight Galbatorix and his empire'_

_ 'I remember feeling a warping in the world during the celebration but I did not think it was important.'_

_ 'We will heal your roots and trunk if that will satisfy you, but please, may we have the bright steel?'_

_ 'Will you give me what I want in return, Dragon Rider?'_

_ 'I will.'_

_ The roots released us. 'Here is your metal. Take it and go.'_

_ 'But-'_

_ 'Go'_

Eragon looked at me puzzled. "Maybe she will tell us what she wants at another time," I suggest.

A/N: Shorter chapter than usual but enjoy. I will update again soon as long as people are still reading.


	31. Chapter 31

-31-

Rhunon-Elda helps Eragon make the sword. I sleep or wander around outside most of the time. I miss Crystalina...but I am thankful to have Eragon and Saphira with me. At one point I get to see Alanna and Dusan, the only elf children in Ellesmera. Children are rare among the elves as am I. I am one of the only half-elves born in history. I contained many elf qualities which only grew stronger and more defined when I became a dragon rider. But I also have human qualities too. The full elf children are amazing. Rhunon says when they were conceived twelve years ago there was much rejoicing. Eragon says they are like no other elves he has met. Rhunon tells him the elf children are special. They are blessed with gifts of grace and power which even grown elves cannot match.

I watch for awhile as Rhunon keeps control over Eragon helping him to forge the sword. When Eragon gets too tired she releases her hold on him and he sways on his feet. I am at his side in a split second and I wrap my arms tightly around him. He places and arm on my shoulder to steady himself, leaning his weight on me. I wrap an arm around his waist.

"Go upstairs. There's a bed you can share. You are too exhausted to finish, Eragon. I wouldn't want you to make a mistake. There's food in the pantry if you are hungry. If not, get a good night's sleep."

I sit with Eragon on the small bed. "Sleep," I tell him. He yawns. I kiss him quickly and tell him Saphira will keep the memory of the sword making for him. "Get your rest," I tell him then go sit at Saphira's side, watching Rhunon carefully.

At one point she says "You and Eragon...you're in love..."

"What makes you say that?" I reply calmly. Her back is to me as she works on the sword.

"It's so obvious. Anyone in the room can sense it. You two have such a strong bond and your love for each other is almost overwhelming. It's easy to see you love each other more than life itself. Any intelligent person could pick up on those feelings."

"You think I'm in love with Eragon because that's the feeling you get from us?"

"Yes, and because anyone with eyes could see it. The way you look at him, the way you touch, the way he looks at you, the way you hold each other, the way you barely ever leave each other's side. You make it very easy to see the relationship you have with each other. Besides, being in Eragon's mind gave me access to his thoughts and feelings. Many of them were about you."

"Everyone tells us the same thing. That it's easy to see..."

"It isn't necessarily a bad thing. I don't think you could change it if you tried. Your love for each other is so strong that it's overwhelming. It's simple really. Your love for each other will never change. It's meant to be that way. So because your love for each other shall never parish it will always be easy to see."

"Hmmm..." I am left to think about what she has said. Is our love really so strong that people can sense it? Well, at least the elves can I guess. That's interesting to say the least...and what about Arya? I think she senses it too but...

Saphira nuzzles against me. "Go rest little one."

"Okay," I hug her leg then go to the small bed. Eragon looks so beautiful while he's asleep. I smile and sit on the edge of the bed. He kind of sits up.

"Go to sleep Eragon," I tell him.

"You too," He pulls me against him. I chuckle. He kisses me and then I wrap my arms around him and sleep.

_'Wake up!' _Saphira's voice causes me to sit up suddenly. Eragon yawns and stretches. Then he smiles. I smile too as he hurries to meet Saphira and Rhunon. I watch in awe as the beautiful sword is revealed. The blade is the same color as Saphira.

"You both have blue swords now," Rhunon tells us. "I suppose it seems right. You two are together as riders and as lovers and your path in life you share."

Eragon gives me a questioning look. _'I'll tell you later' I say quickly. _

The color of his blade is similar to adurna but different. Adurna is a purplish blue while his sword is deep blue. Both have a sapphire at the end.

Rhunon tells Eragon to repay her by killing Galbatorix. And now he has to name it so she can mark the blade.

Eragon talks to Saphira and I in our minds. He first suggests naming it after Saphira but then Saphira says _'I am not a thing for you to wave about and make fun of'_

So then he suggests naming it hope. _'You'll kill em with hope?' I ask. _

_ 'Do you want to stab Galbatorix with hope?' Saphira asks. _

_ 'It's an amusing pun'_

_ 'Once maybe but not more.'_

Eragon stares at the blade carefully, thinking. Because of the way the light dances on the blade, looking like fire, he thinks of the first spell he ever used. And then he asks me if I think it's a good name. Saphira and I agree it is.

"I name my sword Brisingr!" And with a sound like rushing wind, the blade burst into fire, an envelope of sapphire-blue flames writhing about the razor sharp steel. Eragon yelps in surprise and drops it. The fire scorches the grass around it. It takes him a moment to realize he is the one causing the spell so he severs his magical hold on it.

"Eragon don't you ever drop your sword again even if it turns into a snake or I shall take it and give you an old rusty hammer in its place," Rhunon scolds him.

He holds it again. "I'm sorry. I won't."

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"No."

"Say it again."

"Um...ok...Brisingr."

The blade flames again and Eragon is startled once more. He stops and does it again. "But I wasn't trying to do a spell! I just said Brisingr and-" He yelps and curses as the sword flames again.

"May I?" Rhunon asks. He hands the sword to her.

"Brisingr!" she says but nothing happens. She frowns and says she thinks that either Eragon put some of himself in the sword when he made it or he found the true name. "You try Leolynn."

"But I-"

"Try!"

I hesitantly take the sword and take a deep breath. The sword easily fits my hand and it's almost like I bond with it. "Brisingr!" I say and gasp at the blue flame. Everyone is surprised now.

She nods. "You two are so bonded that the sword is bonded with both of you too."

"How is that possible?" I question, handing the sword to Eragon.

"Because it is fate and because you are both riders. It has never happened before but neither has two riders in love and so bonded with each other that it affects everything around them."

Eragon stares at the sword with a frown.

"Anyway, I think it is a good name for a sword."

"I think it's ironic that my sword is water and yours is fire. By that you would think we would hate each other or something," I point out.

Eragon laughs. "We are alike, our swords are alike, but their names are opposites...interesting."

"Yes, interesting."

Saphira likes it. She thinks it's a fitting sword for rider and dragon because it breathes fire like her.

Rhunon-Elda places the glyph for fire on either side of the sword. Then she says "I am glad I was able to help the riders this once more. Go Eragon Shadeslayer, Go Saphira Brightscales, Go Leolynn Shur'tugal, Return to the Varden, and may your enemies flee with fear when they see the sword you now wield."

Eragon climbs onto Saphira and reaches a hand down to me. He pulls me up and I sit behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He cradles his sword in his arms as we fly away.

_'When I was watching Rhunon-Elda make your sword she told me I'm in love with you. I asked her why she thought that and she says that it's easy to sense our love for each other because it's so strong. Our bond is so strong that it thickens the air around us. Like she said before our love for each other and our bond is so strong that is affects everything around us.'_

_ 'That's interesting...'_

_ 'It is. She says it's not really a bad thing. And it won't ever change because our love for each other will never change. It's just supposed to be that way.'_

_ 'I will always love you no matter what'_

_ 'I love you too, always and forever'_

_ 'Always and forever' he agrees. _

We fly to the tree in Ellesmera to gather any belongings. I pull Eragon in my arms and he smiles. "Hey, what's this for?"

"Mmm...just because," I nuzzle my nose against his like the dwarves do.

"Because what?"

"Because I love you," I kiss him.

"Mmm, I love you too."

We make out until Saphira interrupts us. _'Little ones, we better leave. We are already late as it is'_

Eragon blushes and I kiss him again. Then we go to see Sloan. He is still mad at us and tells us to leave so we go to Oromis. He is dressed in blue and green traveling robes and gold armor. He says he will take us to Du Welden Varden before he has to go another way to Gil'ead. When he asks why Glaedr tells us that it is because Islanzadi's army has marched there from Ceunon and they are about to lay siege on the city.

_'But do not you and Oromis wish to keep your existence hidden from the empire?' Saphira inquires. _

Oromis answers. "The time for hiding has passed. Glaedr and I have taught you three and Crystalina everything we could. It may not have been the best teaching but I am satisfied that you know everything now that might help you defeat Galbatorix. Therefore, since it seems unlikely that any of you will have a chance to return here for further instruction before the conclusion of this war, and since it seems even more unlikely that there shall be another dragon and rider for us to instruct while Galbatorix still bestrides the warm earth, we have decided that we will no longer have any reason to remain sequestered in Du Welden Varden. It is more important that we help Islanzadi and the Varden overthrow Galbatorix than tarry here in idle comfort while we wait for another rider and dragon to seek us out. When Galbatorix learns that we are still alive, it shall undermine his confidence, for he shall not know if other dragons and riders survived his attempt to exterminate them. Also, knowledge of our existence shall bolster the spirits of the dwarves and the Varden and counteract any adverse effects of Murtagh and Thorn's appearance on the Burning Plains may have had upon the resolution on the warriors. And it may well increase the number of recruits Nasuada receives from the Empire."

"You're going to fight?" I ask.

"Yes. I appreciate your concern but we will be alright. It is for a good cause. And if Glaedr and I go to our deaths, then we go willingly, for by our sacrifice, we may help to free Varden from the shadow of Galbatorix's tyranny."

"But if you die who will train the new rider if we manage to free the egg?"

"That will be yours and Leolynn's job with help from your dragons of course."

The conversation quickly switches to the new sword Eragon carries. When we awoke the menoa tree the whole forest shuddered and half the elves in Ellesmera contacted Oromis pleading frantically that he rush to her aid. But he trusted us. Though he also says it was not wise. Saphira doesn't care. She says there wasn't enough time to wait.

He also says the sword is one of the best he has ever seen. He also says "Brisingr is a most apt name for the sword of a dragon rider."

"Aye," Eragon agrees. "But for some reason, every time I utter it's name the blade bursts into flames."

"Indeed?" Oromis is clearly surprised. "Did Rhunon have an explanation for the unique phenomenon?"

Eragon quickly tells him Rhunon's theories on why the both of us can cause the flames on the sword.

Then it gets solemn again. Oromis says he could very well die in battle and he thinks that the two of us have a better chance to defeat Galbatorix than anyone. To ensure our safety Glaedr, with Oromis's blessing, has decided to give us his heart of hearts.

"Are you sure?" Eragon questions.

_'I am sure for many reasons. If you hold my heart you shall be able to communicate with Oromis and me no matter how far apart we may be and I shall be able to aid you with my strength whenever you are in difficulty. And if Oromis and I should fall in battle, our knowledge and experience, and also my strength, shall still be at your disposal. Long have I pondered this choice, and I am confident it is the right one. _

We all say we will take it then and Glaedr spits up a gold gem like thing. As soon as Eragon grasps it he is given thoughts and memories making him almost fall over. I place a hand firmly on his back. Glaedr quickly blocks his mind from us and the heart of hearts is placed in a cloth pouch.

They fly with us as promised and then we bid farewell. I wrap my arms around Eragon tighter. I am worried about them.

[A/N: I can't believe there are only a few more chapters left of what I started writing over a year ago. After that I start writing again and I start reading the 4th Eragon book. I appreciate you all so much. Thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

**-32-**

After flying for two days and two nights without sleep Saphira becomes exhausted. She sleeps by a pond while Eragon and I practice sparring with our swords. I knock him down but tumble down on top of him. We both laugh and then I kiss him. He rolls on top of me and we make out passionately.

When we fly more Eragon starts complaining that his legs and lower back are sore from flying in the saddle all day. We stop for water and to stretch and stuff. I walk with Eragon and he winces as he stretches his legs. "Sit," I tell him. He sits and I massage his back first and he closes his eyes, relaxing. Then I kneel in front of him and massage his legs, slowly working my hands further up…

He yanks his pants up again and looks at me, blushing. "C'mon," I pull him with me to Saphira. He pulls me onto the saddle and I wrap my arms around him. I rest against him and he takes one of his hands in mine. He kisses my hand then holds it in his as we fly.

It is not too long before we have reached the city of Feinster where the Varden is camped. Saphira roars, letting them know we are here. They cheer loudly. Trianna the sorceress tells us through our minds _'Arya and another elf scaled the walls but they were trapped by a large group of soldiers. They won't survive another minute unless someone helps them! Hurry!'_

Anger rages through me as always when she is involved. We swoop down and I am thankful that both Eragon and I are strapped on the saddle. When we land he jumps out of the saddle, his armor weighing him down so he falls on his knees. I jump down quickly and help him up. Arya and Blodhgarm stand before us spattered with blood. The furry elf greets us. "Welcome Bjartskular, welcome Shur'tugal, welcome Shadeslayer."

Then they point out that Eragon has a new sword. "What is the name?" Blodhgarm asks. Eragon almost answers but enemy soldiers charge forward. We draw our swords quickly and easily slaughter some. Arya calls to us and we follow her towards the city wall.

Eragon tells the soldiers to join him and then he shall not harm them but they refuse. They curse Eragon and say 'may you never return to Alagaesia'. I want to kill them all right now. How dare they curse my Eragon? They deserve to die. Saphira tells me to stay calm.

"I do not wish to kill you but I will if I must. Lay down your weapons!" Eragon tells them in a firm voice. He sounds scary. They continue to insult him anyway. I so want to stab them all right now. "Lay down your weapons or die!" They charge at us and I have no problem hopping among them agilely and slaughtering them. They insulted my love and even cursed him. They all deserve to die painful deaths.

Meanwhile the Varden along with Arya and Blodhgarm have now opened the gates and we are allowed in. The six remaining soldiers are taken as prisoners.

_I curse the soldiers in my mind. 'How dare they talk to you like that?'_

_ 'Calm down. They did no harm and now they are dead.'_

_ I mentally sigh. _

He grabs one of my hands and holds it in his. Roran steps forward next. He looks older and kind of worn out since last we saw him. We both hug him.

"How's Katrina?" I ask.

"How are you?" Eragon asks him.

"We're both fine. Though we have lost hundreds of men trying to tear down that wall."

"Later you have to promise to tell me everything that happened since I left."

"Okay," he nods. "You got a new sword. What's it's name?"

"Bris-" he starts but Jormundur enters and greets us both.

"What should we do next?" Eragon inquires.

He tells us to make our way to the keep and then he tells Roran to stop gossiping with his cousin and get back to fighting. Before Arya and Roran leave Eragon taps them quickly and they both answer in an exasperated tone "What?"

"I just had to tell you, Morzan isn't my father, Brom is."

"Really, are you sure?" Arya gasps.

"Yes of course I'm sure. I will tell you the details later."

"I would have never guessed...but I guess it makes sense. You must be proud to be rid of that traders name," Roran responds.

"Yes, definitely."

"Take care Eragon, Leolynn," he says and with that we are split up.

The few people we do see on our way Eragon is sure to tell them "The Empire is our foe, not you. Do not take up arms against us and you will have no cause to fear us."

When we enter a dark shop someone throws a hammer at Eragon and it shatters his shield. I instantly kill that man and the soldiers that follow. Eragon grabs a shield from one of them. We make our way out of the shop and a small boy tries to stab Eragon. He simply tells the boy to stay inside of his house until the fighting is over.

Saphira helps us kill more soldiers with the Varden. Every time someone does anything to try harming Eragon it only makes me want to kill them even more.

The gate is still blocking the Varden and us so we Eragon tells everyone to back up while he says brisingr and cuts through it. The spell drains his energy and when we climb onto Saphira he pulls out the gems that store our energy. All twelve of them are together now in one bag because it was easier to carry. He takes some of the energy as do I but when he offers me the rest I refuse. "No way! You are more tired than me thanks to that spell."

"Yes, but you have been hacking everyone to pieces every time they got near me."

"I don't care. You need it more than me. Take it!"

"No! You take it!"

"Eragon! Listen, I know you want to protect me as much as I want to protect you but arguing isn't getting us anywhere. Now if you'd like to stay alive long enough to protect me you better take the energy because you need it more than I do right now. Got it?"

"Okay."

He takes the energy and is still kind of tired. I'm tired too and my muscles ache. Saphira is also tired. Eragon leans back against me and I wrap my arms tightly around him. I don't care how tired I am, I'll always protect Eragon with my very life.

Angela makes her way to us. "You two look comfy," she smiles.

"Yes," Eragon opens his eyes and sits up. I keep my arms around him.

"Interesting sword you have there. Why did you name it fire? I guess it's better than naming it water."

"I didn't name my sword," I remind her.

"Hmm...well then, I shall see you later."


	33. Chapter 33

**-33-**

Arya meets us and Eragon tells her we are going to the keep and offers that she can go with us. So this puts Eragon between Saphira's neck spikes and me in the front of the saddle with Arya behind me. She wraps her arms around me and I shiver.

_'I know you don't like me so just deal with it. Okay? What is your problem with me anyway? I don't understand it.'_

_ 'It's none of your business'_

_ 'It is my business! You hate me so I deserve to know the reason why.'_

_ 'I can't tell you that.'_

_ 'Why? You are so confusing! I demand to know why you dislike me so much!'_

_ 'I can't tell you!'_

_ 'I deserve to know!'_

Tears spill down my face. But before anything else can happens I am aware of Glaedr and his thoughts and feelings, seeing only what he does. He is about to fight Murtagh and Thorn. Saphira and Eragon have seen it too. I wipe my face and Eragon tells Arya what is going on.

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain later."

We all go into a house which gives us a weird feeling. Eragon tells me to be careful and I tell him the same. Arya suggests this is most likely a trap but we just have to wait because Saphira is almost here. We meet the Lady Lorana who is the leader of the soldiers and has pledged fealty to Galbatorix.

"You must be Eragon Shadeslayer and Rider Leolynn."

"Yes," we say in unison.

"You have to stop them," she gestures at the spell casters in the corner. "They are going to conjure a shade to attack the Varden."

Saphira lands and swipes the wall down with one of her paws. Eragon and I draw our blades just as the world shifts again and we find ourselves seeing through Glaedr once more. He is fighting with Thorn. Both dragons are very injured. Oromis thinks Thorn is weakening. Glaedr vows that Thorn will not best him because Thorn is a hatchling and Glaedr was old before Thorn was born. The dragons get ready to fight again.

I wake up on the floor next to Eragon. He sits up and so do I. Arya asks how we know what Glaedr is doing when he's so far away and also asks for forgiveness for touching our conscious without permission saying it was because she was afraid for our safety. Eragon says he will explain later as we start for the chanting spell casters.

One with a beard attacks. The two of us riders and Arya attack in shifts. I am not quite sure what happens but Eragon manages to slice the head off the man. I immediately sense the energy drain and prepare to give him some of mine but he quickly tells me no and takes energy from gemstones.

Saphira slays the other male spell caster and the two females are left chanting. Spirit orbs whirl around us. No! Not now! Not after all of this! Another shade can't be created. Only three people survived killing shades and one of them was Eragon.

Just then we are back seeing through Glaedr. Thorn crashes into Glaedr and they spiral downwards. Oromis and Murtagh fight and then the red dragon flies up again. Murtagh starts cursing Oromis for not revealing himself earlier and then a voice cuts him off. The voice belongs to Galbatorix. He says he wants to create peace now that he is a leader and he wants Oromis to help him. Oromis is not tricked by the lies. The dragons clash again. Oromis's gold blade falls to the ground along with any reserves of energy leaving the older man defenseless. Zar'roc cuts him from shoulder to hip. Glaedr panics and tried to give him energy enough to make him survive until they can reach healers. But Oromis tells him to let him go and not mourn him. And then he's gone.

Glaedr lashes out his anger at the red dragon for taking his rider's life making him alone. He bites the red tail off of the younger dragon causing blood to spray from the wound. And then Glaedr falls into darkness.

I sob on the floor, curled into a ball. Eragon hugs me. _'Not now, cry later. Right now everyone is depending on us and we need to be strong.'_

I nod and wipe my face. It is then that I comprehend the scene before me. The woman spell caster is dead. Holding Arya in the air by her throat is a shade resembling Durza but this one is named Varaug. He attacks our minds with his. I at first am helpless but then the realization that Eragon and Saphira are in danger hits me. I use every bit of my strength to attack the shade's mind. Eragon blocks the attacks he throws at us. But Eragon is not as good as I am fending off attacks on his mind so as soon as his focus wavers for just a second the Shade attacks. I waste no time while he is distracted. I lunge at the shade and stab him through the stomach. Arya twists his arm so it breaks and she falls to her feet. I withdraw my sword and almost drop it. Arya grips it too so both our hands are on it and we both stab it through Varaug.

"That's for attacking Saphira who treats me like her own hatchling. And that is for hurting Eragon, the boy I love."

Arya heard that. But I could care less right now. A scream echoes and the shade disappears, gone forever.

I am completely exhausted but I heal Arya's throat for her. Eragon would have if I didn't. He's too tired though. He leans against the wall and pants.

Saphira startles us with a mournful wail and she thrashes her head from side to side. _'Gone! Gone!' she sobs. _

"What is it? What's wrong?" Arya asks.

"Galbatorix killed Oromis and Glaedr," Eragon tells her.

She starts crying and Eragon hugs her. That causes me to break down. I just can't take it anymore.

I fall to my knees and sob loudly. Eragon instantly lets go of Arya and holds me to him. "I love you," he tells me.

"I love you too," I cry. He is crying too. We just stay in each other's arms for a long time. Finally he stands up and pulls me to my feet. Arya looks at us.

After a pause she says "I want to know how they were killed."

"I will tell you but in front of Nasuada so I only have to say it once."

"Fine, we will go to her."

[A/N: There is one more shorter chapter of what I had written from a year ago. There will be a slight delay before I post the next chapter after that because I have to start reading the fourth book in the series still. I will post the next chapters as quick as possible and work hard to write them as long as I still have readers. For those of you who have been reading and especially to those who have been commenting on this story, it means so much to me really. Thank you]


	34. Chapter 34

**-34-**

Arya released Eragon of the oath not to speak of Oromis in front of others. He tells the elves what happened because they heard Arya crying. The elves cry and have many questions but Arya hushes them. Lady Lorana tells us "Fare thee well."

After telling Jormundur what happened and briefly conversing with Blodhgarm we talk to Nasuada.

Telling her all about Oromis and Glaedr takes an hour. I give Nasuada many memories that Arya is not allowed to see. Oromis was great. He taught us so much. And without him I don't know how my relationship with Eragon would be. He accepted us the way we were and cared for us truly. We learned much from him. I can't help crying for his death.

Eragon tells about being Brom's son also and then the conversation switches to tell about the heart of hearts that we have and the ones Galbatorix feeds off of.

Nasuada says we must devise a plan to separate Galbatorix from the hearts. Then she asks to see Glaedr's heart. The glow is dimmer. Eragon is careful not to touch it.

"He's really inside there? Can I speak with him?" Nasuada asks.

"He is inside but he has just lost his rider so you should give him some time," I tell her.

"I will."

"Take care of it please. Let nothing happen to it," Arya begs. We promise her.

Then Nasuada tells us our plans. We will all march north to capture Belatona, then Dras-Leona, and then go to Uru'baen where we will attack Galbatorix.

For now we walk through the city.

_'He was alone,' Eragon says meaning Glaedr. _

_ 'We are alone too. The last free riders and dragons'_

_ 'We can't do this alone...'_

_ 'You are not alone,' I tell him. He faces me _"You are not alone Eragon. You will never be alone. You will always have me. You And Saphira shall always have Crystalina and me. I will always be at your side. I love you."

I show him the ring to remind him. He nods. "We can do this."

"We can. As long as we are together. Nothing will ever separate us. I promise I'll never leave you. You'll never have to be alone. Even if you feel alone we will be alone together. Everything will be okay in the end because in the end we will still be together. I love you more than anything Eragon, always and forever," tears fall.

He is crying too. "Nothing will ever keep us apart," he repeats. "I promise to never leave you, to always be at your side. I love you more than anything Leolynn, always and forever."

We hug for awhile. Then he dries his own tears and mine. He pulls me with him to the top of a staircase where I am greeted by Crystalina. I hug her tightly and Eragon hugs her too. She nuzzles against Saphira.

Then Eragon and I hold hands and gaze at the sea in the distance. The sun warms us both through our armor. _'We can do this,' Eragon smiles. 'We are together and nothing will stand in our way.'_

_ 'We can do this.' I agree. _

We kiss. The four of us are united again and with the Varden behind us we can do this. We will defeat Galbatorix once and for all. Then we will

be free to be happy and in love and together forever.

[A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. There is more to come ASAP. This is the end of what I had written already so I have to start writing again. I will get the next new chapter up as fast as I can. Thank you so very much to all of my readers and especially the people who comment on this story. It means the world to me.]


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Book 4**

"For the Varden!" Eragon yells, waving his sword in the air.

"The Varden!" I yell in unison with the army around us. We've been fighting for hours already trying to take the city of Belatona. The governor of the city, Lord Bradburn, is somewhere hiding in castle's keep not far from us. Saphira and Crystalina have already torn into the castle's outer wall and stones spill down.

I've always been agile so I leap out of the way of the falling debris easily while Eragon struggles. He jumps but lands hard and his right ankle twists visibly. He falls to his knees and a soldier takes the opportunity to run out and stab his spear at Eragon's throat. I jump in front of Eragon and whip my sword around. The soldier realizes what's going just a little too late. He tries to take a step backwards and I lunge forward, stabbing him through the gut in one quick movement.

I reach out my hand to Eragon and pull up. "Thanks," he mutters.

"No problem," I reply.

We brace ourselves when the dragons land in front of us, shaking the ground with the sheer force of them. Arya is with Saphira. She glances at me and I look away from her. I can't stand her, though that's probably just my own jealousy knowing that Eragon's fond of her, but I know that she's good in battle. She will help us so we all have to work together.

Saphira lets loose with a stream of fire at a group of cowering soldiers. Whatever magic they have protecting them makes it so the flame doesn't even touch them. An onslaught of arrows flies through the air at her and Crystalina. Both dragons are protected by our magic though and it deflects them. Eragon and I both hold up our shields and one arrow hits Eragon's shield with a thump, denting it.

Eragon and I both surge forward, shields up and swords out. We easily slash through a new group of soldiers attempting to charge us. Since becoming a rider and being in Ellesmera Eragon's reaction time has improved greatly. He moves so quickly that the clumsy human soldiers can't keep up with him. My own reaction time has improved too though I was never too bad at it thanks to being half elf. I've always been agile, quick, and pretty good at gauging what people's next moves would be. Nonetheless Eragon has things he's better at than me too. As a team we are practically unstoppable.

Eragon and I continue to surge forward as we have since the battle began with daybreak early this morning. A man hits Eragon in the shield with his spear, no doubt bruising Eragon's shoulder. Eragon doesn't let it stop him though. He rams that same shoulder into the man, knocking him to the ground. Arrows sail at us again so we hide behind our shields. Though we have our magic to protect us it never pays to be careless in battle. You never know when a spell caster may have enchanted the arrows and they could breach our own magical defenses.

When the arrows pause for a while Eragon attempts to throw a spear at them where they are standing higher up in the castle. It misses and a few of them laugh at his attempt. I grab my own spear and hurl it at them with perfect accuracy. It goes right through two of them. That's how it's done!

Arya grabs a spear and says "Brisingr!" The spear bursts into flames and she hurls it at the soldiers and of course she doesn't miss either.

"That's not fair!" Eragon complains. "I can't use that spell or my sword bursts into flames!"

She just stares at him in response and I roll my eyes.

Suddenly a door opens in the castle and a man on horseback rushes out towards us. He has a lance in his hands but one like I've never seen before. It's green and surrounded by a light glow, no doubt magic of some kind. He charges at Saphira. Even with my speed I know that there is no way I will get to her in time. I try to think of a good spell but the elves beat me to it. A low chanting arises and then the ground opens up. Both horse and rider fall but as they do the rider throws the lance.

Saphira swings a paw in attempt to bat the lance away but misses by a few inches. The lance stabs her as Eragon and I watch in horror. Crystalina, who is in the air, roars loudly momentarily drowning out the sound of the battle.

The rider manages to avoid being swallowed up by the ground but isn't lucky enough to make an escape. Before Eragon can attack him Blodhgarm gets there first. He tackles the rider and rips the man's throat open with his teeth like a savage beast.

We all rush to Saphira's side. Crystalina lands behind us. "How bad is she…" Eragon asks worriedly. We could check her mind but we were advised not to communicate through our minds or we could open our minds up to the enemy accidentally.

"You may thank fate Shadeslayer, the arrow missed her major veins and arteries. We can mend this," one of the elves replies.

The elves sing a spell, removing the lance and working to heal her wound. When they stop Eragon asks his dragon "Are you alright?"

She sort of nuzzles him with her nose in response. It is a relief.

Eragon tells the elves "Eka elrun ono, alfya, wiol forn thornessa," I thank you elves for this gift.

Arya and Blodhgarm are inspecting the lance so Eragon and I crouch down to take a closer look at it too. "This was made by an elf," Arya states.

"But elves wouldn't be working with Galbatorix!" Eragon protests.

"I don't think this was Galbatorix. If it was I doubt he'd have given such a rare and powerful weapon to a man who couldn't guard it well enough. Out of all the weapons war has scattered through Alagaesia this is the one he would least want us to have."

"Why?"

"Because, Eragon Shadeslayer, this is a Dauthdaert," Blodhgarm informs him.

"It's name is Niernen, the Orchid," Arya points to the sigils carved into the blade.

"What is that?"

Arya and Blodhgarm look at Eragon like he's stupid for not knowing. Yet I am half elf and even I do not know exactly what it is. I never knew much about my mother. I never knew very much about elves at all really.

"Our most skilled smiths and spell casters crafted them out of materials we no longer understand and enchantments whose words we no longer remember. They names all twelve of them after the most beautiful of flowers. These weapons are not beautiful though, they were crafted to kill dragons during the war," Arya explains.

Saphira and Crystalina make a disapproving hissing noise.

"We thought that all of these were destroyed or lost beyond repair. We were obviously mistaken. The Waldgrave family must have found it and hidden it away here in Belatona. Bradburn must have ordered it to be used in attempt to stop the dragons. Galbatorix would be furious with him if he knew that he tried to kill you, Blodhgarm adds.

"What makes this any more dangerous than Bris-" Eragon starts to say the name of his sword but catches himself before it can burst into flames.

"It cannot be broken by any normal means, fire cannot harm it, and it is almost completely immune to our magic. It was designed to be unaffected by whatever spells the dragons might have," Arya says.

Just then a blood curdling high pitched squeal echoes through the battlefield. Eragon and I both wince, placing our hands over our sensitive ears. We look around and notice the crack in the wall of the keep. The squeal stops so we lower our hands and watch as the crack spreads. It opens wider and wider, spreading fast. The building starts to lean towards us.

"Run!" Eragon yells at the Varden. They are already trying to get away. Eragon looks around desperately still. "Where's Roran?"

Roran had been fighting with his hammer and leading a group of men last I saw of him. "There!" I point.

We can see Roran, trapped by a group of men. He yells at them but his words are lost in their panic and frantic attempts to escape. Eragon, Roran, and I all realize that it's too late. The wall is falling and there is no way Roran will get away in time. Roran smiles and then the wall falls.

A/N: This is the first new chapter I have written since I started this story over a year ago. I hope there is some imporvement in my writing since then. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"No!" Eragon and I shout in unison. The wall falls with a thunderous crash, burying Roran and five men beneath a giant pile of rubble. A cloud of dust spreads through the air. Eragon and I both cough then he gasps out "Vaetna."

The dust scatters with his command and a wave of his hand, leaving the center of the courtyard clear. The spell had to take quite a bit of energy out of him but he doesn't show it. He's so concerned for Roran as am I. "No, no, no," he mutters. "He can't be dead."

The Varden all around us are coughing and wiping their eyes. The keep is now wide open to the element and clearly visible with the wall gone. Inside, many soldiers are scrambling, trying to get away from the gaping drop in front of them. The stones from the wall are all very large and heavy. I could try to move them with magic along with the Varden but it would take a long time and too much of our energy. Crystalina could move some but once again, it would take time and energy.

"Saphira, help them!" Eragon shouts then he takes off running. I hurry after him instantly and I notice Arya running behind me. Eragon jumps at the pile and starts climbing and jumping up to the top. He bounds into the keep. I'm not quite sure what he's doing yet but I go along of course. I trust him and love him. I want to protect him and help him whenever I can. I will always follow him wherever life may take us.

He shoves the door in front of us with such force that it breaks and is sent flying into the corridor beyond. He runs through the hall, knocking a soldier over on the way through. He flies up the stair, taking them five at a time. I struggle to keep up with him. We arrive at the top of the keep which resembles a cathedral of sometime. A man in a robe yells "You!"

"Me," Eragon agrees.

"Kill them!" he orders the men around him. "Whoever kills them shall have a third of my treasure!"

Eragon pulls his sword out, seeming more frustrated than anything. He raises it up and I know what he's going to do. I lung forward and place my hand on his sword too. We say the word together so that the spell doesn't drain him anymore than it has to. "Brisingr!" we say.

The men scatter, running away as fast as possible, some of them tripping in the process. Eragon runs to the large gate like door blocking the place where Roran was standing. "Brisingr!" he yells and his sword is surrounded by flames so hot that it warms my skin from just standing next to him. He cuts through the door. We hurry down a dark passage and Eragon mutters "Naina." Make bright. The passage becomes illuminated.

We look ahead and there Roran is. He's covered in dirt, blood, ash and sweat. He's grappling with a soldier. The soldier seems surprised to see us and Roran takes advantage of that. He grabs the soldier's dagger and stabs him. Roran stands there panting and stares at us. "About time you…" he passes out.

Eragon drops his sword, which I know he hates to do, in order to catch Roran before he hits the ground. I pick up his sword. Mine is safely sheathed at my side.

Arya and Blodhgarm rush up to us. "Is he badly hurt?"

"I don't think so," Eragon pats his cousin's face gently. "Come on, wake up."

Roran finally opens his eyes. He seems confused. Relief washes over us all.

"You blacked out for a moment," Eragon tells him.

"Oh…"

_'He's alive!' _Eragon says to Saphira risking a brief moment of contact.

_'Good' _ she seems pleased. _'I will stay here and help the elves move the stones away from the building. If you need me, shout and I will find a way to reach you.'_

_ 'Is Crystalina okay?' _I ask. If Saphira's link is already open to us I figure I shouldn't risk us any more by opening up her mind too.

_'She is doing well, moving the stones with us.'_

Roran stands up now.

"Are the others…" Eragon starts to ask.

"Gone," Roran shakes his head. "I only escaped because I was partially sheltered by the eaves."

"You're all right?"

"What?" Roran seems as though the thought hadn't even occurred to him. "I'm fine. My writs might be broken. It's not bad."

Eragon glares at Blodhgarm until the elf goes over to help heal Roran. Eragon grabs his sword from me saying "Thank you."

I nod.

When Blodhgarm is done Roran rolls his wrist in a circle to test it then goes to find his hammer. He picks it up and tells us "I've about had my fill of this Lord Bradburn."

"He was in the main hall a few minutes ago," Eragon says. "But I doubt he stayed to await our return."

"Then we'll have to hunt him down," Roran leads us back down the passage.

We run through the levels of the castle. When we reach the third and final one soldiers pour in with spears. Roran is ahead of us, Eragon and I standing side by side, right behind him. Arya and Blodhgarm are behind us. A spear cuts Roran's cheek and thigh. He slams into the soldiers with his shield.

Eragon switches Brisingr to his left hand and reaches around Roran, grabbing a spear and throwing it back at the men. One screams. He repeats the process and I join him. After a while enough of the men drop that Roran is able to force the rest of them back.

We start for the stairs and some soldiers try to stop us. Eragon knocks two soldiers who are standing close together down. He uses his sword on one and I use mine on the other. We fight our way through until all of the soldiers lay dead around us. Roran bends over with his hands on his knees and tries to catch his breath. "Would you like me to heal you?" I ask him, looking at his wounds.

"I can wait," he shakes his head. "Let's find Bradburn first."

Eragon and I take the lead this time. Finally we find Lord Bradburn in the highest room of the western keep. Eragon, the elves, and I use spells to get past the door. There are guards but after we kill a few the rest surrender.

"Now will you order your forced to stand down? Only a few remain but you can still save their lives," Arya faces Bradburn.

"I would not even if I could. I'll not give up my men to filthy unnatural creatures such as you, elf. Death would be preferable. I know of your alliance with the Urgals. I would sooner trust a snake than a person who breaks bread with those monsters."

Arya places her hand over his face and begins to work at entering his mind.

[A/N: Thank you so much to Katherinered1 and loverofthesilly for commenting. I super appreciate it. It means so much to me. Please continue to comment and I will keep updating. Does anyone see any difference in my writing then when the story started to now? If you do see a difference is it good or bad? Did my writing improve at all? Do you like the style of my writing now or do you not like it? Is there something you want me to do different?]


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

When Arya is done she puts Bradburn to sleep with a spell. "She killed him!" one of the guards shouts. Eragon tries to convince them that he is only asleep. The sound of the Varden's trumpets makes us all pause. I go to the window and look out. Everything seems the same at first glance. What could it be? There's cheering now too.

Eragon walks up beside me and whistles over at Saphira. "What new?" he asks.

One of the Varden points into the distance. "Shadeslayer! Shur'tugal! Look! The werecats are coming!"

I look closer, leaning forward slightly and I can see it. There's a group of figures emerging on the other side of the Jiet River. Some are on four legs, and some on too. They seem so far away that it's almost difficult to know whether they are actually the werecats or not.

"Could it be?" Arya asks, amazed.

"I don't know," Eragon shrugs. "Whatever they are we'll find out soon enough."

We stand together near Bradburn's throne, ready to face the werecats. Nasuada is sitting on the throne. Jormundur is one side of her while Eragon and I stand on the other side. "If we could gain their support," she says to us. "Perhaps they only wish for a chance to strike back at Galbatorix but if not we shall have to find means to persuade them to join us."

"You could offer them barrels of cream," Eragon suggests.

I elbow him. "Stop making jokes. This is serious."

"Fine," he sighs.

The werecats stream in and one announces "His most exalted royal highness, Grimmr Halfpaw, King of the werecats."

Their King is in the shape of a human. Some of them are on all fours. Eragon and I have only seen one werecat in our lives and that was Solembum. Grimmr Halfpaw is only about four feet tall, slanted green eyes, a pointed chin, wide cheekbones, and he's only wearing a leather vest and a loincloth. I can see now why he is called Halfpaw because two of his fingers on his left hand are missing.

There are other people lined up in the room including Roran and the herbalist Angela. She is knitting a sock and a few of the werecats take a swing at her string like a playful housecat while Grimmr Halfpaw hisses at her.

"King Halfpaw," Nasuada greets him. "You are most welcome to the Varden, you and all your race. What do we owe the unexpected pleasure of this visit Your Highness? Werecats have been noted for their secrecy and solitude. Why then do you now choose to reveal yourself?"

"Because of them," Grimmr points at Eragon and I. "One does not attack another hunter until he has shown his weakness and Galbatorix has shown his. He will not kill Eragon Shadeslayer nor Leolynn Shur'tugal nor Saphira and Crystalina Bjartskular. Long have we waited for this opportunity and seize it we will. We would join your army Lady Nasuada as free allies and help you."

"Before I can accept your offer there are answers I must have of you. Do you speak for all of your kind?"

"I do. Every able bodies werecat in Alagaesia have come here to fight. And I also command the one-shapes, they do what we ask of them though they are dumb," he informs us.

"One shapes?" Nasuada questions.

"Those you know as cats, those who cannot change their shapes as we do. They admire us."

_'If what he's saying is true,' Eragon tells Saphira and I. 'They could prove to be incredibly valuable.'_

_ 'They could…' I agree cautiously. _

"And what do you desire in exchange? We can offer you as much cream as you want," she glances at Eragon and smiles. I roll my eyes.

"Cream is for kittens," Grimmr says. "Each of us will need a dagger and two suits of armor to fight with, one for when we stand on two legs and one for four. We also shall have a bird to eat and a bowl of liver. Also, if we win this war whoever becomes your next King or Queen and all who will claim that title in the future shall keep a padded cushion next to their throne in a place of honor for one of us to sit on if we wish."

"You bargain like a dwarven lawgiver," Nasuada sighs. "You may have one suit of armor. Your warriors must decide if they want to fight as humans or cats and then abide by that decision."

"Very well."

"We must also examine your memories to be sure you are not spies."  
>"You would be foolish not to. But not her," he points at Angela. "Never her."<p>

"I'm sure I am honored to form an alliance you and the Varden, King Halfpaw."

Everyone cheers.

Outside in the courtyard Eragon climbs off of Saphira, jumping down beside me. We are out of the way of the men trying to clear the stones and bodies and the men who are streaming in and out of the damaged building. "I'm hungry," Eragon complains.

"Is food all you ever think about?" I tease him.

He shrugs. "It's been a long battle."

"It has," I agree.

"I'm really happy to have you by my side through this…and through everything."

"I'll always be by your side," I assure him. "And I am happy to have you also."

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too Eragon," I steal a kiss quickly while no one is watching.

"Oi!" someone shouts.

We turn to see Roran walking towards us from the keep, Angela and her yarn trailing behind him.

"Do you two ever stop? Just be glad it was only us who saw and not someone else," he teases us.

"What?" Eragon frowns.

"I'm joking Eragon," Roran chuckles. "I'm glad to see that you two are doing well."

"I'm glad to see you're doing well too Roran," I tell him.

"Thanks."

"Where are you off to now?" Eragon asks his cousin.

"To help secure the city and organize the prisoners."

"Oh…you fought well."

"So did you two," Roran replies. "Where are you guys going?"

_'Food' Saphira says in my mind, nudging me with her nose so that I almost fall. _

"I guess we're going to get some food," I inform Roran.

"That sounds best. I'll see you at camp this evening then. Give my love to Katrina."

"Yes," Angela says. "I guess I'll be off as well. I have a potion brewing in my tent and a certain werecat I want to track down."

"Grimmr?" Eragon asks her.

"No Solembum's mother."

We wave goodbye. Eragon climbs onto Saphira and I climb onto Crystalina.

_'The view is magnificent' Eragon tells me. 'We are privileged to be able to look upon the world from so high above like this. Think of how few people have ever had the chance to fly on a dragon.'_

_ 'It is," I agree. 'It is incredible. It makes it all the more special that I get to share this with you and Saphira.'_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

We land and Katrina rushes towards us, hands on her bulging belly. She looks worried. "What news?" she asks us.

"Did you hear about the werecats?" I question.

"Yes," she nods.

"Then there's no real news other than that," Eragon tells her.

"Roran said to give you his love," I announce.

"He's all right then? I thought I felt something," she points at the ring on her finger, one that Eragon and I enchanted so that she would know if Roran was in trouble and Roran would know if she was.

"He'll tell you about it," Eragon informs her. "He got a few bruises but he's fine. Scared me half to death, though."

"Well, at least you are all safe," she seems unsure if she should feel relieved or not.

We leave to find food then take it to our own private tent. Eragon sits on the ground with me and digs into some roast pork belly. _'Is it good? Is it scrumptious?' _ Saphira asks from outside the tent.

"Mmm…" Eragon says, juice running down his chin.

I roll my eyes at him. "You pig."

"You love me," he replies, grinning.

"I suppose I can't argue that," I smile. I go over and wipe his face with my hand before sitting in his lap and kissing him. He kisses me back, wrapping his arms around me. The rain and the wind are pelting the tent and I am grateful to be here in Eragon's embrace. There is nowhere else I'd rather be than with him.

When we stop kissing I gaze at him happily. "I love you," he tells me.

"I love you too, forever and always."

"Forever and always," he agrees.

I don't want this moment to end. Our lives are chaotic to say the least and finding moments to be alone together is like gold to me. I know that when I go back outside I will have to face the soldiers and the weather and the battle. That is just part of my job as a dragon rider. I was chosen and so was Eragon. This is our destiny.

We go rest on one of the cots placed in the tent for us. I lay on top of Eragon, my head on his chest. We drift asleep.

Soon it is time to get up. "How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Not very well," he admits.

"Me neither," I agree. I kiss his forehead and hug him.

"Hello? May I come in?" a voice asks outside of our tent.

I sigh then sit up straight, placing my hand on Eragon's. "Come in," he says.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asks.

"No," he answers.

I always wonder if she knows that Eragon and I are more than friends. I'm sure that she must have some idea that our relationship is a bit…different.

One of the blacksmith Horst's sons runs over. If I remember right his name is Albriech. "Eragon! Eragon!" he cries.

"What?" Eragon asks.

"Mother's birth pains have begun! Father sent me to tell you and ask if you will wait with him in case anything goes wrong and your skill with magic is needed. Leolynn too. Please, if you can..."

Eragon quickly throws on his cloak and fumbles with the clasp. I go to him and fasten it for him.

"May I accompany you?" Arya asks. "I have some experience with this. I can make the birth easier for her."

"Let's go," Eragon nods.

We wait outside the tent with the other men cringing at the sounds of high pitched screaming coming from Elain. Many of the people gathered speculate that Elain may not survive the birth. It's cold and wet and my body is sore. I huddle close to Eragon for warmth. We won't leave until it's over.

Arya emerges from the tent for a moment to say something to our Elvin guards standing by us. Eragon asks her "How goes it?"

"Badly."

"Can't you help her?"

"I could sing the child out of her womb in half an hour but the women will only let me do the simplest of spells."

"That's absurd!"

"Magic frightens them. I frighten them."

"Let me go in."

"No! You will only make it worse," she shakes her head.

"Fine," he sighs. "Whatever happens don't let her or her child die. I don't care what you have to do."

"I would never allow a child to come to harm."

We go back to waiting while she goes back inside the tent. The screams gradually die down to low moans. Eragon starts to bite his nails. "Don't do that," I scold him.

"I wish there was something more I could do than wait out here."

"I know. I am worried too."

There's a loud sudden scream, louder than all of the others. Then there's total silence. After a few moments there's the sound of a newborn baby crying. We all smile and a few men cheer. Then there's the sound of a woman inside the tent sobbing and dread overwhelms me.

_'She can't be dead! No! Arya promised!' Eragon exclaims. _

Arya runs out to us. "Eragon! Leolynn! Come!"

"What has happened?" Eragon whispers to her.

"The child is healthy but it was born with a cat lip," she explains.

It means there is a gap in the middle of her upper lip. Most children don't survive and those who do are shunned by everyone.

"You have to heal her," Arya says.

"Me? But I've never…" Eragon frowns. "Why not you?"

"If I do it people will say I turned her into a changeling. You have to heal her."

"Eragon," I grab him and force him to look at me. "You can do this. I'll help you if you need it but Arya is right. I look like an elf and they barely know me. You have to be the one. I trust you. They trust you."

_'I'll help too,' _Saphira assures him.

"I'll do it," he nods.

Once again I wish there was more I could do here. I have always had a bit of a natural talent with healing. They tell me it was passed on to me through my mother.

We go into the tent and the midwife places the bundled baby into Eragon's arms. It is a little girl who has a wide gap from her left nostril to the middle of her upper lip which you can see her tongue through.

"I can't work here," Eragon announces.

"One of us must go with you," the midwife insists.

He frowns then nods. It's obvious he doesn't want her hovering over him while he works but they don't trust us using magic on the baby alone. We go outside and some of the men try to approach but I put my hands up. "Stay back!" I order them and they do.

We go to our tent. On the way we pass Elva the girl who Eragon had once tried to bless and accidentally cursed. _'I can't do that to another child,' he says. _

_ 'You won't' I assure him. _

He uses a spell to make light in the tent and gazes at the squirming baby. He looks over at the midwife/town healer. She frowns at him. "How you have changed," she says to him.

"You know me still," he replies.

"No, I don't believe I do."

I glare at her angrily.

Eragon sets the girl down on the cot on some blankets. He speaks with me through our mental link as I stand behind him. Arya is waiting outside by the dragons because she doesn't want anyone to accuse her of anything. He goes over the words carefully with me and I dissect each one. When I am sure that the spell will only do good for the child and no harm, I give him the assurance he needs to say the words. He sings the spell.

It is difficult work. For one you have to be careful you are not messing up the bones in her face which are softer and still growing compared to adults. Another thing you have to be cautious of is that she is still developing so we have to try to guess what will look okay in her features as she grows. Something that looks good right now may not look as good in a few years.

I watch Eragon and the child intently the whole time, never taking my eyes off of them. If something goes wrong or if Eragon looks to be too distressed I will jump in regardless of what Gertrude may think.

By the time he is done the sun is rinsing. We have been here all night. When I stand up my body aches. Gertrude looks at the healed child and says to Eragon "Never did I think to see such a thing. Least of all from you Eragon Bromsson. Brom was your father, wasn't he? That seems fitting somehow."

Eragon whispers to the baby "Se ono waise ilia." May you be happy.

She smiles at him. Eragon and I both smile in return.

We bring the baby to Horst who takes the child into his arms. "I can't believe it. Elain are forever in your debt. I am grateful that you healed her."

"What will you name her?" Eragon asks.

"Hope," he says.

"That is a good name. How is Elain?"

"Tired but well," he answers.

One by one the men stop by to look at the child then even the elves do. Elva stands on her tiptoes to peer at the child. She nods at Eragon then leaves and he breathes a sigh of relief then.

"You should be proud of what you accomplished," Arya tells him. "The child is sound and well formed. Even our most skilled enchanters could not improve on what you did. It is a great thing you have given this girl, a face and a future. She will not forget it and I am sure none of us will.

When Eragon is finally fed up with shaking hands and answering questions we say goodbye so that we can go back to our tent. "I'm so tired," he tells me.

"I'm very proud of you Eragon," I tell him.

He smiles lightly. "Thank you."

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. "Let's rest now," I suggest.

_'Unless we're under attack I don't want to see anyone for the next ten hours, not even Nasuada. Tell Blodhgarm,' he informs Saphira. _

_ 'I will. Rest little one.'_

I lie with him on the cot, holding him to me. He drifts into a deep sleep quickly.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

We are all getting ready to travel to Dras Leona. Roran has gone on a mission for Nasuada to go and try to capture another city. He wouldn't let Eragon or I put wards on him to protect him. He said he could take care of himself and that the two of us need to save our energy.

Now Eragon is growing restless waiting and only moving at a slow pace when we could get their much faster if it was just us and the dragons. "Let's spar," he suggests.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yes," he nods.

"Okay," I smile.

We go to a clearing and pull our swords out. It's been a long time since we've done this. I remember when we used to spar while Brom would watch and give us tips.

Arya and the rest of the elves look at us strange but we just ignore them. Eragon settles into a low on-guard stance and I focus on him. I take a deep breath then he swings his sword at me. He brings it down in a slant that would cut anyone in half. I swing my sword and block his easily. I've always just that much better at him than this due to all of the years I trained at this when he was busy farming and the part of me that is half elf helps too.

I smile at him quickly, amused and excited. He smiles back quickly then inhales and swings his sword again. This time I spin on my feet and dodge his attack. I swing my sword quick enough that he just barely misses it. I wouldn't intentionally hurt Eragon and I know he wouldn't hurt me either. We are cautious enough not to actually harm one another and knowing each other so well helps us to know each other's movements and skills. Besides, we were both sure to place a few basic wards on our blades so that they are duller.

After we get bored of each other he asks the elves if any of them would like to spar with him. The one named Wyrden steps forward. "I will Shadeslayer if it pleases you, however I would ask that you wear your helm while we spar."

Eragon puts Brisingr away momentarily then goes to Saphira to get his helm from one of the saddlebags. He's already wearing his mail tunic. He cuts his thumb on one of her scales in the process and I can see it's bleeding. I go to him and take his hand in mine to examine it. "It's fine," he insists.

"Do you want me to heal it?"

He shakes his head. "No use wasting your energy on something as small as this. I'm a man. I can take a few scrapes and bruises."

I kiss his thumb quickly then release him. That action alone earns me even more stares from the elves but I just keep ignoring them. I watch as Eragon spars with Wyrden. At first he has a good advantage but then Wyrden starts to learn Eragon's movements. He anticipates Eragon's actions and gets the upper hand then. Their swords are both dulled by magic but I still feel slight concern each time he gets hit.

_'You shouldn't let him hit you so much' Saphira says. _

_ 'Yes I realize that'_

_ 'Do you want me to knock him over for you?'_

_ 'No…not today' he tells her. _

He thanks the elf for sparring then stands with me by Crystalina. He is frowning, obviously upset. "Your face will get stuck like that," I tease.

"I'm disappointed in myself."

I wrap my arms around him. "You have improved a lot since I first met you. You did well Eragon."

"Not as well as you."

"Well, we can't all be so talented," I joke.

He chuckles softly. "Okay."

A few moments later he finds Arya to spar with. I watch closely. She smiles at him and it obviously distracts him. She hits him with her dulled sword then stabs at him in the abdomen. He falls onto his back and clutches his abdomen. He gasps and tries to catch his breath but he can't. He closes his eyes and for a moment he looks like he might pass out. I run to him and kneel beside him. Finally he manages to take a breath.

He climbs to his feet again and I back up to let him finish sparring with Arya. In the end she of course wins. The three of us sit together on the ground. "I don't understand," he mutters.

"You rely too much on brute strength," I tell him. "You need to focus on your defense more."

"You have grown too accustom to fighting Galbatorix's soldiers. They cannot hope to match you so you take too many chances. Your attacks are too obvious," Arya adds.

Suddenly a presence presses against my mind and by the way Eragon looks it's pressing against his too. It is not Saphira or Crystalina. Unbelievable sadness overwhelms me and I automatically place my hand on Eragon's, gripping onto him tightly.

_'You must learn…to see what you are looking at' _Glaedr says then he is gone.

We try to communicate with him but he won't speak. Just then a horn sounds. The Varden start to go into action. Eragon and I jump onto our dragons. We both strap our legs in so we won't fall then we are airborne. Men below us duck and cringe.

We are finally able to move some more. When we set up camp Eragon climbs off Saphira and I climb off of Crystalina. I stretch my limbs and he rubs at his neck, grimacing. "Are you all right?" I ask him.

"I just have a knot from sparring," he answers.

"Let me help you," I drag him towards our tent. On the way there men move aside for us and say "Shadeslayer. Shur'tugal."

We respond with a polite nod then we arrive at our tent. We go inside and sit on the ground. I kneel behind him and massage his neck. After I massage his neck I move down to massage the tense muscles in his back and shoulders. "You have to try to relax," I tell him, moving in front of him now.

"I'm worried. I can't relax while all of this is going on," he replies.

"I know," I nod. He lies on the ground and I massage his thighs.

He groans quietly. "That feels nice Leolynn."

"I love you," I tell him, moving to straddle him. I rest on my hands and knees over him, pressing our bodies together. I kiss his lips and he kisses back, arms going around me instantly. I can feel it when his body starts to react to me and mine reacts to him too. Even though we are tired and sore I cannot help the way my body reacts to him. I love him. And it has been a long time since we've actually had a real private moment.

Finally I move to lie beside him. He holds me close to him. "I love you too Leolynn," he tells me. "I wish we could be alone."

"I know," I agree. "Me too."

We hear a noise so we go to investigate. The Urgals and Kulls are sitting around a fire with werecats in there cat forms curled up on their laps. Angela is telling a story to them. When it's over Eragon and I step forward. The Urgals mention something about a story about the victory at Stavarosk. Eragon asks where Stavarosk is, neither one of us having heard about it before.

"Are you trying to insult me Firesword?" the Urgal asks Eragon.

"No, I mean no harm," he shakes his head.

The Urgal tells us all about how Galbatorix once lost half of his soldiers in a battle against them. The Urgals start to leave after that.

Eragon goes to pet a white cat by Angela. He asks permission first and the cat purrs. Angels tells us she is Grimmr Halfpaw's mate. She also tells us Solembum is out chasing after some female cat.

After a while we go to our own tent, saying goodnight to the dragons who need their rest after flying so much. We take off our boots then he stretches out on one of the cots. I lie on top of him carefully so that my weight won't hurt his sore muscles. We lay together for a while then we both perk up a little at the sound of men talking. They are discussing how they don't care for the elves. They think the elves might turn against them, that they can't trust the elves.

"We can't trust Leolynn even if he is a rider. He's one of them," one man says. "They claim he's half human but what kind of a man would mate with an elf? Besides, the elves don't seem to like us very well."

"That Leolynn is strange," another says. "He's so quiet and he never leaves Eragon's side. He's practically glued to him. I've never seen any men act the way they do towards each other. If I didn't know better I'd say they were in love. The way they look at each other and touch each other. They even refused to get separate tents. It's all so strange and I don't like it."

"We can trust Eragon," another voice argues.

"No we can't. He looks more like an elf than he does his own flesh and blood. I wouldn't count on his loyalty."

"Have you noticed he's always freshly shaven no matter how early in the morning we break camp? He must use magic for a razor. That goes against the natural order of things."

"We need the riders," a man reminds them. They walk away and silence fills their place.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asks me.

"Yes, I don't really care all that much what they think of me. What about you?"

"I'm alright," he says.

I kiss him passionately on the lips. He kisses back and we make out, bodies rocking against each other slowly. I caress his body, massaging his muscles again. I allow my hand to slide between his legs just for a moment. He arches his back and makes a quiet low noise. He's already breathing heavier. He's not the only one enjoying and wanting this but I know we can't do anything intimate right now.

I lie on top of him and stay still, focusing on my breathing and calming my body. "I can't wait until we can be alone and really relax," he says to me.

"Me too."

"Goodnight Leolynn. I love you."

"Goodnight Eragon. I love you too."

A/N: I hope people are still reading this...


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

I feel mixed feelings as I spy Helgrind from Crystalina's back. This place is where many things happened. I had only met Eragon shortly before we arrived there what seems like so long ago. It is there where we first slept side by side, where we talked and became true friends, and where he learned that I am half elf (though there is no mistaking me now. Ever since that ceremony from the elves my ears are more pointed than ever.) Helgrind is full of terrible memories though. Not everything went well there and I know Eragon must be feeling the same hatred towards that place.

By the time evening comes Helgrind is behind us. We set up camp just southeast of Dras Leona. When we head to the gates of Dras Leona the men in charge and several of the Helgrind priests who are missing limbs are high up in the tower so we cannot clearly make out their faces. The Varden's Harold tells them that they can join us against Galbatorix if they want but if not, they will not be harmed as long as they don't try to stand in our way. The Harold tells them to open the gate and that if they don't they will face the might of our army, of the dragons, and Eragon and I.

Someone laughs at us and then the shape dragon appears in the sky. It is Thor with Murtagh on his back. My eyes widen and I grip the hilt of my sword, ready to fight if I have to. I instinctively, step closer to Eragon, ready to protect and help him if I have to. "You have too high of an opinion of yourselves," Murtagh mocks us. "You will never take Dras-Leona as long as Thorn and I are here to defend it. There isn't a man among you who can best us, not even you brother. Run back to your hiding place before it is too late and pray that Galbatorix does not venture forth to deal with you himself. Otherwise, death and sorrow will be your only reward."

Nasuada refused to attack the city for now. We have to remain camped until we can come up with a plan to lure Thor and Murtagh away. Nasuada said that the last time we fought Murtagh we were lucky to have survived. She doesn't want to risk it right now.

We spend most of our time camping here just planning. Eragon is bored and restless. I spar with him to keep him entertained and sometimes we go for walks. One day as the sun is setting we go for a walk to a small creek. We can barely see the Varden's tents from this far away. We strip our clothes and attempt to wash some of the grime off of us. The water is cold and I shiver.

"I can see your face," Eragon gazes at me.

"Well I would hope you can see my face. I'm right in front of you Eragon," I tease.

He chuckles lightly.

"You know I always find you handsome but I think you are even more handsome when you're face is not covered in dirt," I tell him.

He grins.

I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back and his arms wrap around me. Our bodies press together and I lay down in the soft grass beside the water.

After when we are dressed and have pulled ourselves together I kiss him about a million more times before heading back to the camp. We sit with the Varden for a while and his hand rests on mine the whole time. When we go to our tent we lay together with our arms around each other and I tell him "I'm glad we finally had some time to ourselves, even if this is not the most favorable of situations."

"Me too. I love you," he tells me and then he fall asleep.

Saphira growls at her image in the lake. Crystalina is beside her, looking at her curiously. "You're fine," Eragon tells his dragon. "Stop worrying. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, dragons grow new scales all of the time."

_'I've never lost one before!'_

Eragon doesn't even try to hide his smile. Saphira would sense his amusement anyway. "You shouldn't be so upset. It wasn't very big."

He traces the diamond shaped hole on the side of her snout. The gap there is no longer than his thumb and about an inch deep. You can see her blue skin and when you touch it, it feels smooth and warm.

_'Everyone will notice' she complains._

Eragon laughs and splashes some water at her. "No one will notice. Even if they do they will take it for a battle wound and consider you even more fearsome because of it."

_'You think so? But what if a soldier stabs me there? The blade will go right through me.'_

"Really? I think you will be fine," he tries not to laugh again.

_'There is no need to make fun of me. How would you like it if the fur on your head started falling out or you lost one of those silly little nubs you cal teeth? I would have to comfort you then.'_

"No doubt," he agrees. "But then, teeth don't grow back."

_'You could cast a spell to protect that spot,' _she suggests.

"I could, do you want me to?"

_'Yes.'_

The two of us go to cast the spell together.

"There," he tells her. "Now you have nothing to worry about."

_'It looks fine' I hear Crystalina offer._

_ 'That's easy for you to say. You're not the one with the missing scale.'_

"I could have done the spell myself. It's not a complicated one," Eragon tells me.

"It's better that we don't use too much of our energy, just in case. This way you only had to use a tiny bit."

"Or I could have done it myself and then you would have just that much more energy yourself."

"You fool!" I splash him.

"Hey!" he gasps.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenge, grinning.

"This," he splashes me back until we both fall into the water. We slip beneath the surface of the lake. I feel him automatically reach to grab my arm then we kick back to the surface together. He drags me onto the rocky shore and we fall on top of each other.

"Ow," I complain.

"Don't be a baby," he teases, smiling down at me.

"Shut up," I kiss him.

He helps me to my feet then we lace up our boots and climb onto our dragons, ready to head back to the camp. When we arrive we walk together through the camp and men stare at us. People usually do stare at us anyway because we are riders but especially when we have two large dragons trailing us, which I guess is quite a sight. I watch Eragon stand up straighter, keep his head held high, square his shoulders, and take up a vigorous stride. He's trying to convey confidence to the soldiers. The current situation is wearing on them. Though they are all pleased to hear Roran has had a victory in the town of Aroughs.

Eragon had told me that Roran was a braver man than he was when he heard. I argued. "You are very brave Eragon. Roran may be as brave as you, but not braver."

"You're too fond of me to notice my flaws," he tried.

"No," I shook my head. "I see plenty of your flaws."

"Hey!" he laughed, pretending to be offended.

"You know I love you," I had assured him. "No man is without flaws, even me. But I love you even with your flaws. I love everything about you."

He had smiled and told me the same. He said how he planned to give Roran more wards when he could and I promised to help. Eragon told me he already lost enough of his family thanks to the Empire and Galbatorix so he wasn't going to lose Roran too.

Now we can see Katrina knitting outside her tent. She waves at Eragon calling out "Cousin!"

"Cousin!" he replies like they have since the wedding.

"You look wet," she comments. "What happened to you?"

"We fell in the lake," Eragon replies.

She looks at us both skeptically. "You the great dragon riders fell in the lake…"

"We could," Eragon insists.

"Well, I suppose that is true. You are rather clumsy at times," she tells him.

"We were fooling around," I tell her the truth. "Splashing each other."

She laughs. "That sounds like good fun. I suppose you have to do something to entertain yourselves around here."

We go eat lunch by our tent. The dragons lounge in the sunny patch of soft grass reserved for them beside our tent. Nasuada ordered that it was strictly reserved for them and the Varden are careful to obey.

We wander some more and find the dwarf Orik. He has a bucket of water and is molding a ball of dirt. There's a puddle of mud and a stick used to stir it.

"Derundann Eragon, Leolynn, dragons." Greetings, Orik says to us without looking up.

"Derundann," Eragon and I reply in unison.

"I never thought I'd see the king of the dwarves playing in the mud like a child," Eragon says.

"I never thought I'd have dragons and riders staring at me while I made an Erothknurl."

"What is that?" Eragon questions.

"An earth stone," I clarify with my knowledge of languages.

"A thardsvergundnznal," Orik tells him.

It is a word the dwarves use to mean something that is not what it seems. I explain it to Eragon quickly.

Orik nods in agreement. "This is a stone fashioned from the earth or so it shall seem when I am done."

"Is it magic?"

"No it is my own skill, nothing more."

"How is it done?" Eragon is extremely curious, or maybe just nosey I'm not sure either way.

"If you are patient you will see. First you must find some dirt."

"A hard task, that," Eragon says sarcastically.

Orik gives Eragon a look then. He turns to me and says "Your cardozada, Knurlag ana knurhiem."

"Oei, sometimes," I agree, smiling.

Eragon frowns at me.

Orik had said to me your lover, he is a stone head.

"Some types of dirt are better than others," Orik explains. "Once you have good dirt you mix it with water. Then you form a ball, squeeze it and wring it for every drop. Make the ball perfectly round. When it feels sticky you pour dirt over it and draw out more moisture. You do this until it is dry enough to hold its shape but not dry enough to crack. You place it in the sun then and the warmth will draw out even more moisture. Then you pour more dirt over it and clear it off, three or four times then it will be very hard. Then you dust it, let it rest, then dust it again. You do that until a shell forms and the dust no longer adheres to it. It will appear as polished marble then and you will have made a stone."

"Oh…"

"Used to be I could drink and play dice with the others of mine clan. We could still talk and laugh together without feeling uncomfortable. Now it is different. My friends cannot forget that I am their king and I cannot ignore how their behavior has changed toward me."

It is clear Orik is upset. We have to talk to him and try to help him if we can.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

"Leolynn and I understand," Eragon tells Orik. "We've had to deal with similar experiences since we've become riders."

"Even knowing it is expected it doesn't make it feel any better," he starts to gather up his bucket and stick. "I appreciate you for being so kind as to listen to me. Strange as it may seem you guys are the only ones I can talk with freely besides my wife."

"You are our friend Orik," Eragon replies. "We're always happy to talk with you. And you know you don't have to worry about us telling others what you've said."

"Aye, I know that," Orik nods.

After we go to the field where Eragon likes to spar. This time I let him spar with Arya. "Even though I do not care for Arya," I had told Eragon. "I have to admit that she is better than even I am most often. She's had a hundred years to train."

It is for his own benefit in battle to train. I want him to be safe and there is only so much that Saphira and I can do to protect him. Arya of course repeatedly defeats Eragon and he of course gets angrier at his losses. My Eragon has himself a bit of a temper.

Other Elves and both dragons are on the sidelines watching with me. I watch carefully, totally focused on Eragon. I watch the way Arya moves and how he reacts. I want to be able to tell Eragon later how he can improve. I also don't want anything harming Eragon more than the few expected bruises of sparring.

He raises his sword and my eyes widen. I realize he's going to attempt to throw it at Arya. Just then a voice speaks in all of our minds. It is an old sad dragon voice. _"Enough," Glaedr says._

Everyone reacts at once trying to ask him how he is doing. Eragon and I simply react with _'Glaedr-Elda.'_

_ 'Enough,' Glaedr repeats. 'Do you wish to attract unwanted attention? This has gone on long enough. Eragon, you should not spend so much time sparring. It is distracting you from more important matters. The sword in Galbatorix's hand is not what you need fear the most, nor the sword in his mouth, but rather the sword in his mind. His greatest talent lies in his ability to worm his way into the smallest parts of your being and force you to obey his will. Instead of these bouts with Arya, you should concentrate on improving your mastery over your thoughts, they are still woefully undisciplined. Why then do you still persist with this futile endeavor? Leolynn, you should be helping him. You have skills with agility, you have skills with healing, with languages, and you have tried to aid Eragon in those but why not help him with your skill of mental blocking?"_

I feel slightly ashamed now…

_'If I can hold Galbatorix off with my mind then this still may be decided by the sword,' Eragon replies. 'There's also other enemies I am worried about like Murtagh. I wasn't able to defeat him or Durza or anyone on my own. I've always had help. I can't rely on Saphira or Leolynn or Arya to rescue me every time I get into trouble. I have to be better with a blade and yet I can't seem to make any progress no matter how many times I tried.'_

_ 'You are overly ambitious if your goal is to be able to kill Shades with impunity. Even the oldest and wisest of Riders would have hesitated to attack a Shade alone. You have already survived encounters with two of them, which is two more than most. Be grateful you have been so lucky and leave it at that. Trying to outmatch Shade is like trying to fly higher than the sun.'_

_ 'Yes but our foes are stronger than Shades even.'_

_ 'Eragon must master his thoughts,' Glaedr insists. 'Neither mental or physical abilities are of much use alone but of the two, the mental is more important. Once can win a battle against both a spell caster and swordsman with the mind alone. Your mind and your body ought to be in balance, but if you must choose which of them to train, you should choose your mind.'_

It is Saphira who offers him a compromise then. She says she will fly with him, lending him her wings since he has none now trapped inside his heart of hearts, if he will help Eragon with his fighting. He agrees but tells Eragon he will have to listen harder than ever.

_'You don't see,' Glaedr tells him. 'Look at Leolynn. Why does he defeat you so easily?'_

_ 'Because he's had more time training and he's half elf.'_

_ 'Being half elf and having years of training does help but that is not it. He defeats you because he understands you. He knows who you are and how you think and how you move.'_

_ 'I know him,' Eragon says. _

_ 'Yes but you don't think and you don't see. How is it Murtagh was able to wound you when you were only able to give him a scratch? I will tell you Eragon. It is because he understands you but you do not understand him. Look at Arya, she sees you for who you are, but do you see her in return? Do you see her clearly enough to defeat her in battle?'_

Glaedr commands Eragon and Arya to duel over and over again. Eragon does better. He even defeats Arya a few times and she frowns when he does. Eventually he grows so tired that he falls on the ground and gasps for air. I jog to him and pull him close to me. "Let me heal your injuries," I say.

I help him to his feet and he stands unsteadily. Arya is on the ground too and I extend a hand to her. I can never hide my anger towards her. I know that she senses it. She knows I don't like her. Though, I don't think she understands fully why I dislike her so strongly. She takes my hand and climbs to her feet.

I place my arm around Eragon's waist and we go to his tent. Arya follows us. We sit down and I heal Eragon.

_'Heal Arya too Leolynn,' Glaedr commands me._

I frown at her angrily the whole time I heal her.

We talk to Nasuada and Saphira even sticks her head in the tent. Nasuada asks if she can speak to Glaedr. "I don't know," Eragon hesitates. "He hasn't fully recovered and he may not want to…"

_'I will speak to you,' Glaedr says. 'Ask what you will then leave us to our work. There is still much to be done before Eragon and Leolynn are ready for the challenges ahead.'_

She asks him for advice on the battle.

_'My only pleasure now, my only indulgence, lies in contemplating how I might bring about Galbatorix's downfall. I have no easy solution for you Nasuada. I will continue to think on it but at the moment I cannot see a way clear for the Varden. Even with Eragon, Leolynn, Crystalina, Saphira, the elves and I to help the victory would be no sure thing.'_

Nasuada thanks Glaedr though she's obviously disappointed.

Eragon takes a sip of water then offers me some. His stomach growls with hunger and despite the situation I find myself fighting a smile. I place my hand on his stomach and gaze at him.

"I'm fine," he tells me.

Glaedr lectures Eragon then sends us out to practice. Eragon and I sit down facing each other and I practice trying to enter his mind while he tries to block me. Glaedr knows I am good at this. Even Brom commented on my abilities at this when we first met and I have gotten even better since then. My first attempt all I have to do to break Eragon's concentration is place my hand on his face.

Glaedr scolds him for being distracted so easily. Eragon argues that it is not easy when it comes to the ones he loves but Glaedr says he has to get past this or else someone could easily use me as a way to get to him. He focuses harder this time and even when I grab his hand he puts up a good defense. In the end I win but it isn't easy. It takes quite a bit of energy. Because I am skilled with this and because I know Eragon so well it is easier for me.

Glaedr tries with Eragon then Saphira. Glaedr tells Saphira she has to be just as skilled with this as Eragon. I practice with Crystalina too. When I team up with Saphira against Eragon he doesn't stand a chance. Arya gets brought out and she tries with Eragon. Then she tries with me. I sit facing her and focus. I concentrate and the push against my mind is painful and strong. It takes everything I can do to block her. I shove back at her mind and we get locked like that just pushing against each other and blocking each other, neither one of us getting anywhere.

Eventually Glaedr lets us away from each other and I pant from the effort. I glare at Arya. I see slight confusion on her face then she quickly gives me her usual blank expression and turns away. It is not only my jealousy that makes me dislike Arya, it is pretty much everything about her. I can't stand her.

Glaedr still doesn't seem very pleased so Eragon promises him that we will do better tomorrow.

_'You did well enough younglings. I could not have asked any more from either of you. It is impossible to learn what you need to learn in a matter of days or weeks. It takes years to master all of this, years and decades and centuries, and then there is still always more to learn.'_

_ 'Then we will learn what we can and let fate decide the rest,' Eragon says. _

Glaedr snorts but is an amused kind of sound. He seems pleased enough now. He sends us away to eat.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

Arya stays inside our tent talking about all kinds of things with Eragon. I place my arm around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder, half asleep. I listen to the things he says to Arya and the way Arya responds to him. I pretend I'm not paying attention but really I am.

"What do you want to do once this all over?" he asks her.

"What do you want to do?" she replies.

"I don't know. I haven't really let myself think much past this battle. It would depend on what Saphira wants but I think we might return to Palancar Valley. I could build a hall on one of the foothills of the mountains. We might not spend much time there but at least we would have a home to return to when we weren't flying from one part of Alagaesia to another. I'm sure there will be plenty to keep us busy though…even if Galbatorix is dead. You still haven't answered my question. What will you do if we win? You must have some idea."

"I have spent more time among the humans and dwarves than I have among the alfakyn," she uses the ancient word for elves. "I've grown used to it and I would not want to return to Ellesmera. Too little happens there, centuries can slip by without notice while you sit and stare at the stars. I think I will continue to serve my mother as her ambassador. There will still be much that needs putting right and I want to be a part of it. What about you Leolynn?"

I sit up straight then and look at her then at Eragon. "I will always go wherever Eragon goes."

"I see…" she stands up suddenly. "I should go now. It's getting late."

"Wait…" Eragon says.

"Good night," she leaves.

"Are you alright?" I ask Eragon.

"Yes," he nods. "Are you? I know you don't particularly care for Arya."

"I don't," I agree. "I'm fine."

"Do you think she knows there's something between us?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "What if she did find out?"

He thinks about it for a little while then takes my hand in his. He leans in and kisses my forehead. "I love you and that's most important, right?"

"It would bother you though. You worry what she would think."

"I do. She is my friend. But in the end, you are more important. I love you the most. We have been through everything together. It is you who has never left my side. It is you who I share everything with. It is you who I want to be with forever. I couldn't imagine my life without you Leolynn. You and me and Crystalina and Saphira, it just makes me feel complete when we're together. I know we can get through anything together and I can always depend on you guys. I can always talk to you all. If I had to have anyone with me through all of this I would choose you three. You and the dragons mean everything to me."

I smile. "I feel the same way about you Eragon. My heart is yours. My home is with you. Eka dunei ono. Ono eru iet lif. Iet wyrda er medh ono. I will always fight strong by your side, wiol ono. Forever." I love you, you are my life, my fate is with you.

He kisses me passionately on the lips. "So you'll come to Palancar Valley with me and Saphira?"

"Is that what you want?"

He nods quickly. "Yes, I want you to live with me and Saphira. Crystalina can come too. I don't want to be separated from you, not even for a day. When we were apart it was horrible. I love you and you've been by my side through everything. I don't think I could bear to be away from you."

"I couldn't take being away from you either. I feel the same."

"Would you like living in Palancar Valley?" he questions.

I nod. "It is your home and my home is with you. I don't have anywhere else I truly belong, except with you. I will follow you wherever you go. I am always happy to be with you no matter where it is. But the place where you are from, the place you grew up and called home, that seems like an especially nice place to live with you."

He smiles and kisses me. I kiss back then we crawl into bed together. He wraps his arms around me and I easily drift to sleep.

The next few days pass without much new happening. Thorn moves from one side of the city to the other but it's just for his comfort so it's not really news. Eragon and I continue training with Glaedr.

_'Master,' Eragon says to Glaedr. 'When I first arrived at the Varden in Farthen Dur the Twins tested me, they tested my knowledge of the ancient language, and of magic in general.'_

_ 'You told this to Oromis. Why repeat it now?' Glaedr asks. _

_ 'The twins asked me to summon the true form of a silver ring. At the time I didn't know how. Arya explained it to me later, how with the ancient language you can conjure up the essence of anything or any creature. Yet Oromis never spoke of it and I was wondering why…'_

_ 'Summoning the true form of an object is a difficult kind of magic. In order for it to work you must understand everything of importance about the object in question, even as you must in order to guess the true name of a person or animal. Furthermore, it's of little practical value and it's very dangerous. The spell cannot be ended at any time once you start it. Either you succeed or you die,' Glaedr explains. _

_ 'I would like to try it now.'_

_ 'Why?'_

_ 'Eragon!' I yell in my mind, alarmed. _

_ 'Are you equating this with defeating Galbatorix?' Glaedr asks. 'You believe that if you can do this and live then you might be able to defeat the king?'_

_ 'Yes,' Eragon agrees. _

_ 'Are you insane?' I question. _

_ 'Are you determined to try this?' Glaedr asks him. _

_ 'Yes Master.'_

_ 'It may kill you.'_

_ 'I know.'_

_ 'Eragon!' Saphira exclaims. 'It's far too dangerous. I won't allow it.'_

_ 'I have to do this,' he insists. _

_ 'If he insists,' Glaedr says. 'then it is best he tries where I can watch. If his knowledge fails him I may be able to supply the needed information and save him.'_

Saphira lands on the ground outside the tent so hard that the ground shakes and men cry out startled. She growls then sticks her head in the tent. _'You're as thick headed as a kull,' she tells Eragon. _

_ 'No more than you,' he responds. _

_ 'Why are we waiting? If you must do this, let us be done with it!'_

_ 'What will you choose to summon?' Glaedr questions. 'It must be something you are intimately familiar with.'_

_ 'What about my sword?' Eragon asks me. _

My heart is pounding in my chest. I try my best to focus and think clearly. _'Your sword?'_

_ 'Yes, I wielded the tools to make it and I had been joined with Rhunon's mind throughout the process. If there's any one object in the world I understand through and through it's my sword.'_

_ 'Yes, you are right,' I nod. _

_ 'Master,' Eragon says to Glaedr. 'Is Brisingr the true name, and if not, do I need the true name for the spell to work?'_

_ 'Brisingr is the name of fire. The true name of your sword is undoubtedly more complicated. You could easily call it Sword and achieve the result, so long as you maintain the proper knowledge at the forefront of your mind. The name is merely a label for your knowledge. Do you understand?'_

_ 'I do.'_

_ 'Then proceed as you will'_

I watch Eragon carefully, completely focused on him. If this goes wrong there is not much I can do about it. I feel helpless and scared.

"Brisingr!" Eragon says.

I can feel the immediate and immense drain of his strength and my heart stops for a moment. Then in the air next to his sword appears a transparent apparition. It is a perfect, glowing likeness of Brisingr. Eragon holds the image there for a few moments then lets the spell go. He lies down on his cot. Relief washes over me.

_'You did well Shadeslayer,' Glaedr compliments him. 'But let us not try it again.'_

_ 'Agreed Master,' Eragon says. _

He shivers and he looks exhausted. I crawl onto the cot with him and wrap my arms around him, hugging him to me tightly. I bury my face against him and breathe. "You stubborn fool," I tell him. "You're crazy."

He smiles. "I feel deeply satisfied though. There is at least one thing in Alagaesia that I can do as well as anyone possibly could. I have hope now. Besides, you love me anyway no matter how much of a fool I act."

I smile too. "I do love you and I'm proud of you. You have improved so much since I first met you. You are amazing."

I sleep holding onto him.

[A/N: I'm a little more behind than I thought. I will try to update faster. Keep commenting please. Thank you 3 ]


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

Roran arrives back to the Varden along with his companions, tired, wounded, and travel-worn. He and the others with him are given a hero's welcome. Eragon and I are relieved to see him. We had known he was still alive, Eragon scryed him several times while he was gone. Nevertheless, seeing him in person gives us both relief and eases our anxiety some. To Eragon, Roran is the only family he has left because Murtagh doesn't count. To me, Eragon and Roran are my family now, the only family I have too. Neither one of us could bear the thought of losing Roran.

Roran looks like he has aged five years in the time that he's been gone. He is dirty and exhausted and he moves stiffly as if every inch of his body is bruised. Half of his beard has been burned off. Eragon hugs him. "Cousin," he says.

I look at Roran for a moment then move forward and hug him too. He hugs me back. "Leolynn," he says.

"It is good to see you," I tell him.

The men all go get healed then see Nasuada who commends them for their bravery. She lets them go but keeps Roran to tell her a detailed account of all the events that happened on his trip. Eragon and I stay standing by Nasuada listening the whole time. When he is finally done she announces that she is going to place Roran in charge of one of the Varden's battalions.

The news doesn't exactly make Roran happy. He looks even more tired at the new but bows and says "As you wish Lady Nasuada."

Eragon and I eat dinner with Katrina and Roran then head back to our tent. As we walk I hold onto Eragon's arm. I could hold his hand but I don't need more men staring at us and making comments right now. Suddenly Jeod runs over to us shouting and waving a piece of parchment in his hand. "I've done it again Eragon! I've found a way!" he exclaims.

"You've done what again?" Eragon asks. "Slow down, you're not making any sense."

Jeod glances around then leans in close to us. He whispers "All my reading and searching has paid off. I've discovered a hidden tunnel that leads straight into Dras Leona."

We all go to Nasuada, Jormundur, Orik, and Arya. Jeod lays out several books and parchments out in front of them to explain. About 500 years ago dwarves were in the midst of a clan war and a Queen sent a man to what would become Dras Leona. She hoped to secure the support of humans by helping the King with planning and construction of the fortifications for the city even as the dwarves engineered the defenses for Aroughs. The Queen was killed and the man had no choice to return to the Beor Mountains as fast as he could to defend his clan but before he left he did start work somewhere. He had been drawing up plans for a sewer system to be built under the city. Dras Leona has no underground sewer systems so it was assumed the plans were never put into action.

There is a book that documented the whole thing and it mentioned soldiers being put to work underground. It says nothing else about it but then later on in the book it says 'The people of the city often complain of peculiar sounds and odors wafting up from under their streets and floor, especially at night, which they attribute to ghosts.'

The locations of the sounds were marked on the map of Dras Leona and they happen to form a nearly straight line through the city. This is where Jeod believes the tunnel is. Orik guesses the tunnels are probably smaller because the ground here is soft so if the tunnels were bigger everything could cave in. They would be just big enough for one man to pass through at a time.

Nasuada decides it would be foolish to have men running around looking for the tunnel because it would surely attract the attention of Murtagh. She says we have to act as if the tunnel is there. If it isn't then it won't be too big of a deal, we'll just be back to where we started. She tells us her plan then. "We send a small team of warriors to open the gates from inside," she suggests.

"And how is anyone supposed to do that?" Orik demands. "It would be tricky enough if all they had to face were the hundreds of soldiers stationed in the area but there's also a giant fire breathing lizard lounging close by and he's sure to take an interest in anyone foolish enough to pry open the gates. And that's not even taking Murtagh into account."

"I can do it," Eragon says.

"Very well," Nasuada nods.

Everyone starts arguing then and Arya says "Nasuada, you cannot allow Eragon to endanger himself so. Send some of Blodhgarm's spell casters instead. I know they would agree to help and they are as might warriors as any you can find, including Eragon."

Nasuada shakes her head. "None of Galbatorix's men would dare kill Eragon, not the soldiers and not even Murtagh. We should use that to our advantage."

"He can't go alone," I say. "I'm going with him."

"We might need you here," Orik protests. "What if something goes wrong?"

"If something goes wrong that's even more reason for me to be there to help Eragon," I insist.

"Would Galbatorix's people be so willing to spare you as Eragon?" Nasuada asks me.

I don't know how to answer. I can't be sure. But Eragon speaks up. He nods. "Yes they would. Galbatorix wouldn't want him dead, at least not yet, while he could still be useful. They'd keep us alive for now but it's not to say they wouldn't torture us along the way."

"You two are our strongest spell casters," Nasuada says. "And it may require a great deal of strength to force open the gates. Of all of us the two of you together have the best chance of success."

"What if they are captured though? Even the two of them together would struggle against Murtagh," Arya comments.

"We'll distract Murtagh and Thorn and that will give Leolynn and Eragon the opportunity they need."

"How will you distract them?"

"We'll make as though to attack Dras Leona from the south. Saphira and Crystalina will fly around the city, setting buildings on fire and killing soldiers on the walls. Thorn and Murtagh will have no choice but to give chase, especially since it will appear as if Eragon and Leolynn are riding their dragons the whole time. The spell casters can conjure up an image of them. As long as Murtagh doesn't get too close he'll never discover the trick," Nasuada explains.

"Are you determined in this?" Arya asks her.

"I am."

"Then I will go with them."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Nasuada shakes her head.

"I'll take two spell casters with me."

"You may only take one," Nasuada is bargaining with her.

I feel anger creeping up inside me and I want to yell at her. I want to tell Arya she can't come with us, that she'll be a distraction, and that she needs to stop stalking Eragon. I am so tired of her. But there is nothing I can do is Nasuada agrees to send her with us. I have to listen to Nasuada.

"That's not enough people," Arya shakes her head. "We need another strong spell caster."

"What about me?" Angela walks into the tent. "I'm not a member of the Varden but I'm willing to help."

"Of course," Arya nods.

"I see no reason not to send you," Nasuada agrees.

"Elva should go with us too," Eragon suggests. "If anyone can help us avoid danger it's her."

"I won't ask her. She made her position clear the last time we spoke."

"I'll talk to her," Eragon offers. "I'm the one she's angry with and I'm the one who should ask her."

"Do as you wish," Nasuada tells him. "I dislike the thought of sending a child into battle, even one as gifted as Elva. However, I supposed she is more than capable of protecting herself."

"As long as the pain of those around her doesn't overwhelm her," Angela says.

"She's unpredictable," Nasuada warns Eragon. "If she does choose to go along , be careful with her."

"I will," Eragon promises.

While everyone discusses the details of the plans, Eragon reaches out to Saphira. _'It is a good plan,' she says, surprising Eragon and I both. 'We are no longer awkward younglings. Our enemies may be fearsome, but so are we. It is time we remind them of that.'_

_ 'Does it bother you that we'll be apart?' he asks her. _

_ 'Of course it bothers me. It bothers Crystalina also. Wherever you and Leolynn go, enemies flock to you like flies to flesh. However, neither of you are as helpless as you once were. Together you are even stronger. Crystalina and I are off to hunt now.'_

_ 'Fly safely,' he says. _

_ 'Fly safely Crystalina' I tell her. _

_[A/N: I appreciate everyone's feedack so much. Please continue leaving feedback. It helps me to know that people are still reading so I can remember to keep updating this. Thanks guys 3 ]_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

Eragon and I have some armor on under our clothes. Our tunics are supposed to hide the armor and it feels uncomfortable. The night time clouds above us our so dark and thick that they hide the moon and the stars. Every so often a few drops of rain fall and land on my face. I reach for Eragon and help him fasten his cloak. We are all wearing cloaks to hide our weapons and protect us from the cold. I want to give Eragon a kiss but everyone is around us so I don't, I just give him a quick awkward hug.

Elva refused to go with us. Eragon argued with her for a long time and she stood her ground. I don't know many people who would say no to a dragon and a rider but she did. In the end, Eragon had to respect her decision.

"Don't forget," Nasuada tells us. "If you can't reach the gated by dawn, find somewhere to wait until tomorrow morning and we'll try again then."

I nod but I can only hope that if we can't get there by dawn, that we have the option to find somewhere safe to wait. We may not be that lucky. I have to admit I'm a little nervous. This has to go exactly as planned for it to work. If something goes wrong our lives will be put in danger.

"Whatever happens," she tells us. "We'll be ready to attack as soon as you contact us, no matter what time of day it is. Your safety is more important than Dras-Leona. Remember that."

I pat Crystalina gently and tell her goodbye for now. _'Be safe,' she tells me. _

_ 'You too,' I reply. _

Eragon rests his forehead against Saphira and bids her his own short goodbye. He tells her to have some good hunting and she tells him the same. We walk in the dark, squinting to avoid branches and rocks in the way of our path. We stop where Angela says she believes the entrance must be. Eragon looks around nervously for enemies. The knowledge that we may have to fight Thorn and Murtagh is making him anxious too.

I stand so close to him that we are almost touching then take his hand in mine. He relaxes instantly. _'I am by your side Eragon,' I tell him. 'Do not worry. You are not alone.'_

Even Glaedr had been apprehensive about our mission. He did not argue much about us going but warned us _'Beware of the shadows. Strange things lurk in dark places.' _ It wasn't a very encouraging statement. It probably only helped to add to our nervousness.

I let go of his hand but walk close to him as we travel over some hills than into a valley. We start digging through brush and debris until Arya hits metal and announces "Here!"

We all rush over to see a gaping entrance to a tunnel five feet tall and three feet wide. There is a rusted iron gate covering the entrance. There is a worn down path in front of it too that means one or more people had been using this tunnel. "We should proceed with caution," the elf Wyrden says.

"How else were you planning to proceed?" Angel replies. "With blaring trumpets and bells? Really!"

They pull the gate back then we all go inside. Eragon and I, along with two of the elves, have to bend over to avoid hitting the ceiling. Angela and a couple others produce small red balls of light so that we can see somewhat where we are going. Eragon trips and accidentally kicks a rock, sending it bouncing off the sides of the tunnel noisily. He whispers Sorry to everyone when they turn to stare at him. I try not to laugh. This must be what has been causing the strange sounds underground everyone was hearing.

I am walking by Eragon when we see two glowing eyes in the dark staring at us suddenly. We are already beginning to pull our swords when Solembum walks over to us. We relax then and I wave to Solembum. Of course he's here. Wherever Angela goes he inevitably seems to follow.

Before we left Nasuada had given us information on where Murtagh sleeps, when he eats, and even what his last mood was. The werecats had been acting as spies for her. No one suspected that the slightly large cat lounging nearby was actually an enemy spy.

We walk on and on forever until we finally arrive at another passageway. The tunnel we are in splits into three different pathways. "Which one do we take?" I ask quietly.

"This one," Angela says. She seems sure without reason but we follow her anyway. None of us have any better strategies for getting through the tunnels.

The elf Wyrden tells us these tunnels would not be in the original plans, someone else must have added them. Who would have added them and why? The three tunnels each branch off into their own tunnels and rooms. The tunnels and rooms all have varying heights and widths. Some of them we can all stand up in. Eragon marks the wall, scraping the stone with the edge of his sword, so we don't get lost.

Angela is the one to notice the carvings on the ceiling. We all look up at the ceiling illuminated by red light. The carvings are runes but even I can't identify exactly what they say. The elf Wyrden says it's a very old language and it's all about the zealot Tosk. He was the first to codify his beliefs and practices for Helgrind and many other people have been imitating him since. Those who worship Helgrind regard him as a prophet of the divine. The runes are spelling out a history of him from birth to death.

While Wyrden and Angela read the runes there is a sudden yowling sound. "Solembum!" Angela exclaims, worried. "We have to help him."

Just then within the walls of three different corridors a half dozen doors swing open. Thirty men in black clothes run out toward us, swords in hand. The men have kerchiefs hiding their faces, only their eyes showing. We all draw our swords together. "Letta!" Wyrden shouts, stop! One group of men collide with each other as if they had run right into a wall. The rest of the attackers reach us now and there is no more time for magic, now is the time to fight.

We fight the attackers shouts to us "They can't feel pain!" I stab a soldier through the stomach and he climbs back onto his feet. I swing my sword this time and chop his head off. Eragon stays in front of me, trusting me to protect his back.

More men are running into the room. "This way!" Arya yells, leading us down an empty tunnel. We run down it, the attackers giving chase. Suddenly a door opens and Angela shouts. Someone pulls her in through the door then it slams shut before any of us can do anything.

"No!" Eragon shouts.

"Ladrin," I say holding my hand to the place the door is, open. It does not budge.

The tunnel is only wide enough for two men to approach at a time. They are so close to us now that we have no choice except to face them. We kill them as they charge at us in pairs.

"Through here!' Wyrden yells to us.

Arya says a quick spell and stones all around us explode in the tunnel, causing our attackers to stop and cower in fear as they try to dodge them.

Wyrden is running at an opening. He's just a few feet from it when large amethyst crystal spikes rise from the ground. They spear the elf with a sickening crunch sound. For a moment all I can do is stare. Eragon is staring too. We've never seen an elf die, especially one so accomplished as Wyrden who it seemed could only ever die in battle with Murtagh.

Arya is caught by surprise for a moment but then says "Eragon, cut us a path with Brisingr."

His sword, unlike hers, will be able to cut through unharmed by whatever evil magic the spikes contain. He swings his sword and cuts the crystals, careful to avoid the ones holding the body of Wyrden. He clears us a path as the attackers approach. Arya and I follow him cautiously. The spikes could stab us through our boots or fall from the ceiling to impale us.

Eragon, Arya, and I run into the room at full speed. There is an altar with candles in the back of the room. In the middle is a disk of tiles with seven glowing amethyst crystals. Eragon crashes into them accidentally, running so fast that he is unable to stop himself.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

I wake up with my arms chained above my head, my ankles chained, and cloth in my mouth to keep me from talking. My armor and weapons are gone. For a moment my heart stops. My sword… Then I look for Eragon. He's standing chained beside me and Arya is chained on the other side of him. I instantly try to use magic but find that I can't. I realize that there must be something about the circle of crystals we are in that's preventing us from using spells.

Some people in robes walk into the room. Many of them are missing limbs. It reminds me of the priests at Helgrind who sacrificed their limbs to their gods. "Welcome to the halls of Tosk," one says. "Galbatorix would have us spare your lives and send you to Uru'baen. He believes he can force you to serve him. He dreams of resurrecting the Riders and restoring the race of dragons. I say you are too dangerous and we do not want to see that. It is believed we worship Helgrind but we worship the Ra'zac. The Ra'zac and the Letherblaka are our gods. We know that you killed our gods, dragon riders. For that, you must die."

They reveal to us a couple large round eggs. The eggs belong to the Ra'zac and they are wobbling. There is a steady tapping noise coming from inside them. My heart is pounding. They are going to hatch and eat us alive.

The robed people leave us then, slamming a door shut behind them. I look over at Eragon. He has been twisting, trying to get free of the shackles around his wrists and there is blood running down his arms where he rubbed skin off. It pains me to see him injured and to know that I can't do anything about it. I cannot get us free.

Eragon looks at his hands then at me. I know Eragon. I can tell what he is thinking. I can see the expression he's giving me, the way he's looking at his hands, and how he's moving his wrists. He's planning to break his hand on purpose to free himself. He wants to save us and he's willing to injure himself to do it.

Arya screams before he can do anything. She stumbles and cries out. One of her hands is free, broken with flesh peeled off. There is blood everywhere. Apparently, she had the same idea as Eragon. She braces to do it again then hesitates when the door opens.

A youth in a gold robe walks over to us. He pulls out a chisel, a file, and a wooden mallet. "Here, I brought these," he announces. "If I help you, you have to take me with you. I can't stand it here any longer. I hate it. It's horrible! Promise me you'll take me with you!"

Eragon and I nod quickly. He tries to help Arya first but the file isn't even making a dent in the chain. There's a loud cracking sound. The eggs are opening. I scream against the cloth in my mouth and try desperately to get free of the chains to no avail.

"I'm so sorry," the boy in the golden robe cries. "This is for the best."

He lifts a dagger in his hands and points it at Eragon. He's going to kill Eragon! I scream again against the cloth, still fighting to escape. Just then a piece of crystal flies out of nowhere and hits the boy in the head. He falls unconscious on the floor, the dagger just scraping Eragon's ribs.

In walks Solembum in his human form, naked except for a piece of rag serving as a loin cloth. His spiky black hair is sticking up at strange angles and there are cuts all over his skin. His left ear is hanging from his head and a strip of skin is missing from his scalp. In his hand he is gripping a bloody knife. Behind him walks Angela and I don't think I've ever been so glad to see them in my life.

Angela is cut up too but nothing serious. She starts hacking at the crystals forming the circle around us, breaking them one by one to release their spell. As she works, one of the eggs suddenly shatters and a slimy Ra'zac slides out. It raises its head and blinks at Arya like she might be a tasty dinner.

"Now!" Angela shouts. Solembum lunges at the Ra'zac. He shifts into his animal form and attacks the Ra'zac, moving faster than the creature can follow. He snaps the creature's neck.

Angela frees Arya then works on Eragon, slipping the gag off his mouth. "We thought you were dead," he tells her.

"They'll have to try harder than that if they want to kill me," she says. She frees him then moves on to me while Arya works to heal her damaged hand.

As soon as I am free I run to Eragon, falling onto him and wrapping my arms around him. I squeeze him tight against me. "I'm alright. It's okay," he tells me.

I kiss his cheek and his forehead then heal his injuries. I heal his wrists then kiss those too before healing his ribs. He heals my wrists for me after and I cling to him, keeping my hand on his arm. I could care less at this moment whether Arya is looking or not. I was so frightened for my Eragon it is a relief to hold him now.

Eventually I have to let him go. We have to move and jump into action. We have to make a plan to get through this. Eragon casts a spell and burns the remaining egg. The creature screams as it dies. I heal Solembum telling him "Thank you." He saved Eragon when I could not. I am very thankful for that.

Angela checks the unconscious boy in the golden robe's mind. She says she knows the way out of here. "We have to take him with us," Eragon says.

"He was going to kill you," Angela protests.

"I gave him my word," Eragon insists.

"I suppose you can't change his mind?" Angela asks me.

"No," I shake my head.

"I'll carry him," Arya volunteers.

"Fine, let's go," Angela leads the way.

Two men charge at us in the hallway but Angela uses a special kind of magic to move very quickly to kill them. Eragon strips the dead man's tunics and offers me one, pulling on the other. I frown at the idea of wearing a dead man's shirt but pull it on anyway. It will cover my bare skin at least. Whoever took our weapons and armor left Eragon and me in only leggings.

We arrive into a church type area filled with people. Angela has a small sword. She gave Eragon 'the sharpest sword in the world' which truly is a dangerous weapon. All I have to fight with is a dagger but I use it to the best of my abilities. Arya still has some nerve damage in her hand that it will take someone more advanced in healing to fix so she won't be fighting much.

The High Priest is sitting in a chair at the altar. He has no limbs. He attacks our minds with his though. Eragon, Arya, and I all freeze. Angela pauses then moves towards him. I clench my jaw and my hands are tight fists at my sides. I focus on blocking the attacker and move forward slowly. I am angry and I will kill everyone in my path for what they have done to us. Not only did they threaten my life but they nearly killed Eragon too. That is completely unacceptable.

Angela gets there first and kills the High Priest. I take a deep breath and we begin searching for our weapons now that they are dead. I find my sword and it is a relief. My sword is my prized possession. I feel lost without it.

Eragon recovers all of his weapons but the belt of Beloth the wise with the energy charged gemstones is missing. "I can't find it!" Eragon sounds desperate.

A bell is ringing louder and louder above us. It is not a good sign. "Eragon, we have to go!" Arya yells. "Oromis would understand. It's not your fault."

"No," he shakes his head.

"Leave it!" she insists. "The belt has been lost before. We will find it again. We must go now. Hurry!"

We run together. Outside Eragon and I give all of our memories to the dragons to fill them in on what happened. We hurry down the steps. We tell the dragons that this is it. They are to cause a distraction and Nasuada has to start her attack. We will be at the south gate in a few minutes. If the Varden is not at the gates when we arrive we may not escape. It's now or never.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

(Dragons)

Saphira and Crystalina soar through the air not far from the ground. Their scales are cleaned and shining because they are the last female dragons in existence, their enemies must fear them but also admire them. There are elves on their backs made to look like Eragon and Leolynn with magic. The dragons have no trouble distinguishing their partners of their hearts and minds from the illusion. The elves do not smell like them, their minds do not sound like them. But all the illusion is meant to fool is the humans and that seems to be as success so far.

Thorn and Murtagh fly at them, bathing them in flames. The flames don't do any harm to the dragons thanks to the wards Eragon and Leolynn so carefully placed on them to protect them. It would be the dragons jobs to keep Thorn and Murtagh from realizing that it was not Eragon and Leolynn who were sitting on their backs. That would mean either staying far enough away from them that they would not be able to read the thoughts of the elves or the dragons would have to keep attacking often and ferociously enough that they would not have the opportunity to attempt reading their thoughts. It would be difficult but the dragons preferred to attack.

The dragons collide in the air and fall to the ground with a crash. Something cracks in Thorn's left wing and his back arches in a strange way as Murtagh's wards struggle to protect him. The female dragons both jump into the air, hitting and kicking Thorn on their way up. They fly over to the big building where Eragon and Leolynn and the others had been held captured and were injured or even murdered in some cases. They want to destroy the building out of revenge.

Thorn climbs back into the air. He dives at them and they split at the last second, leaving Thorn to collide with stone. He gets stuck in a room and fights to claw his way out. While he is struggling, Saphira and Crystalina start hitting the stones around the roof. Finally the stones go tumbling down on top of Thorn. Thorn continues to struggle even worse under the rubble until the whole building lets go and crumbles on top of him. Saphira and Crystalina settle next to the rubble and bathe the whole pile in flames. Murtagh and Thorn will both have to work harder and expend more energy to prevent being cooked alive as well as the energy being used to keep them from getting squashed by the stones. If they used up enough of their energy then maybe Crystalina and Saphira would stand a better chance of winning.

Thorn bursts from the wreckage, roaring. He is bleeding and wounded but furious with the female dragons. Saphira and Crystalina take off upwards into the sky. Thorn follows close behind. When the dragons hear their names being called from their partners, they dive in the direction where they sense them. Thorn is hot on their trail, eager for vengeance.

(Leolynn)

There's a loud crash and I can see a gaping hole in the horizon where the cathedral had stood. Eragon and I both grin, proud of our dragons. When it comes to spreading chaos and destruction, dragons have no equal.

We dropped the boy from the cathedral in an alleyway. He would find his own way from there. Now we are running to the gates, desperate to reach them before we are discovered. All of the people around us are staring in the direction of the cathedral and listening to the sound of the dragons fighting. There are werecats in their animal forms all over the rooftops watching us. They will not fight unless they absolutely have to because they wish to keep their involvement with Varden a secret from Galbatorix for now. It's nice to know they are with us though.

Suddenly we all stop in our tracks. There are hundreds of soldiers in front of the gates pulling on armor as they are shouted orders to from their commanders. They have also piled a huge mound of rubble against the inside of the gates in attempt to keep the Varden from battering them in. It would take a team of fifty men days to clear a mound that size away.

Someone points at us and shouts "Rebels!"

Eragon and I both draw our swords at the same time, lunging forward at the soldiers. Many of them are caught off guard, not having recognized us as their foes at first. Crystalina and Saphira swoop past us, a gust of wind from their wings rusting our clothes and hair. Thorn is right behind them. They disappear in the distance. I focus on the battle and keep fighting as does Eragon.

I can tell that his energy is fading. So is mine. Even the elves are growing more and more tired. "Magic!" Arya tells us.

Eragon and I begin casting spells. We use anything we can think of to combat the attackers. Nothing is actually working to harm the soldiers. The dragons clash above us. Murtagh yells down "Brother! Those soldiers are under my protection!"

Nothing around us gives us much hope. My only hope lies in Eragon and our dragons. "We have to leave!" Arya shouts.

"Eragon!" I yell. He is right beside me swinging his sword. We work together to hold off the soldiers.

He speaks in my mind then quickly. _'It would be simple for me to lift Arya, Angela, Solembum, you, and myself over the wall where the Varden are waiting. But if we flee the Varden will be no better off than before. We can't wait any longer. Our supplies are running out.'_

_ 'If that happens it will be the end of us and everything we have fought so hard for…' I finish his thought. _

"Eragon! Now!" Arya yells. She pulls on Eragon's arm frantically but he stands his ground.

We have again reached a crucial moment. This is it, now or never. Our next move means everything. Thorn is swooping down towards us with his talons outstretched. My heart is pounding in my chest.

_'Aren…' _ I hear Eragon think.

I realize suddenly, alarmingly, that he's going to use Aren. It is the ring Brom gave him with all that energy stored up inside it. Eragon was saving it for when he came face to face with Galbatorix. I knew how reluctant he was to use it since it was his father who had gifted it to him. Now I have a moment to wonder if even Aren will have enough power to save us.

I join my energy with Eragon's, focusing. "Jierda!" he yells and our magic joins together with the energy of Aren to help us.

The torrent of energy that flows through me is incredible. It is unlike anything I have ever felt. It burns and tingles at the same time. It's like a mighty ice cold river that is both agonizing and exciting. The giant pile of rubble moves up into the air, hitting Thorn and knocking him away. Eragon and I both fall to the ground on our hands and knees, breathing heavy as we work together to maintain the spell. "Ganga raehta," Eragon directs it, go right. It moves over Leona Lake and it is then that we finally release it. It falls into the water with a splash.

The gates are open and damaged beyond repair now. The Varden storm in, attacking. I spot Roran leading them. Eragon takes off running suddenly. Some soldiers have Arya in their grasp and are trying to take her away. He accidentally drops his sword and doesn't stop to pick it up, just goes to free Arya. I pick it up for him and hand it to him after he helps Arya. "Thanks," he tells me.

I nod. "Sure."

We pause for a few moments to catch our breath. Saphira and Crystalina land in front of us and we hug our dragons.

_'Crystalina, I'm so happy to see you.'_

_ 'We did it!' She exclaims. _

The elves on our dragons backs jump down. Blodhgarm is still in the form of Eragon and Eragon frowns. It is odd seeing yourself like this. Blodhgarm says a few words then changes back to himself.

'_I dislike how my hair curls at my temples'_

'_It's cute' I tell him. 'You're handsome just the way you are.'_

People are cheering for us and Eragon tries to answer their questions the best he can despite how exhausted he is.

Just then Thorn rises into the air once more. The Varden gather around us, ready to fight, as Eragon and I climb onto our dragons backs.

"Brother!" shouts Murtagh. "I'll have blood from for the injures you caused Thorn! Take Dras-Leona if you want it. It means nothing to Galbatorix. You've not seen the last of us, Eragon Shadeslayer, Leolynn Shur'tugal, that I swear!"

Then they fly away…


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

We spend hours with Nasuada and the others going over all of the events and our plans. We have to contact Queen Islanzadi to tell her that we captured Dras Leona and to explain how her treasured spell caster Wyrden died. She is clearly very sad to receive that news. By the time we leave the tent Eragon is clearly in a bad mood and I can't say that I am doing much better.

_'His death was random and unnecessary. If I had been in the lead I would have been the ne impaled on those spikes. Or it could have been you or Arya or any of us,' Eragon says. _

I grab him then and pull him behind a tree. It is dark and many of the Varden are asleep in their tents now. Eragon is caught off guard by my sudden lunge at him and he almost falls but we end up crashing against the tree together, my arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Leolynn…" he complains.

"Shhh…" I mutter. I cup his face in my hands and look into his eyes. _'This war takes it's toll on both of us, on everyone. Many good people have died and many more will. I would love it if we could go to a peaceful place we could call home but we cannot. This is what we are fighting for. We have to be strong.'_

_ 'I know…'_

_ 'The Gods may be cruel but they are also merciful. They spared you. They spared me. I can only hope that they continue to do so. We are needed by so many and I need you Eragon.'_

_ 'I need you too. I couldn't do this without you.'_

_ 'I love you,' _ I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. His arms wrap around my waist, holding me tightly against him.

For a while we stay there holding each other with our foreheads touching just resting and taking comfort in each other's embrace.

Finally Eragon whispers "Let's go."

We go to Elva's camp where she is sitting with her guardian, the older woman Greta. Greta is knitting and doesn't notice us approach but Elva does. Eragon almost turns to leave but as he does Elva says "Do not lose your nerve now Eragon. Not when you have come so far."

Greta looks up, surprised to see us. She gathers up her knitting and bows to us. "Greetings Shadeslayer, Shur'tugal, may I offer you anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you," Eragon and I reply in unison.

Eragon looks Elva in the eyes. She tells him "I know what you intend to say."

"That may be but I'm still going to say it!" he growls at her, his temper flaring. "You killed Wyrden. You killed him as surely as if you had stabbed him yourself. If you had come with us, you could have warned him about the trap. You could have warned us all. I watched terrible things happen because of your anger and stubbornness and your pride. Hate me if you will, but don't you dare make anyone else suffer for it. If you want the Varden to lose then go join Galbatorix and be done with it."

Elva shakes her head. "That is not what I want."

"Then I don't ever want to hear that you've refused to help Nasuada out of spite or there will be a reckoning between you and me Elva Farseer, and it will not be one you win."

"You could never defeat me."

"You might be surprised Elva."

"You have a talent," I tell her. "The Varden needs your help now more than ever. We stand a chance of winning if you use your skills against the enemy."

"I'm sorry," she begins to cry.

"Your apologies cannot bring back Wyrden," Eragon tells her. "Do better in the future. Perhaps you stand a chance of atoning for your mistake then."

Eragon and I walk away together then. I grab his hand and hold it in mine as we walk. _'It seems odd,' he tells me. 'I remember when Garrow and Brom used to chastise me for making mistakes and here I am now doing the chastising. I feel different…more mature…'_

_ 'You were a foolish boy when we met.'_

He frowns at me and I smile lightly despite our circumstances.

_'You and I have both grown a lot since then. We have been through so much together. We are different. Things have changed. But in some ways you are still that same boy I found the whole world in. You are everything to me Eragon and I am proud of the man you have become. I know Brom would be proud also.'_

He smiles lightly then too and squeezes my hand tighter. _'I don't know who I would get through any of this without you. You are an incredible man too Leolynn and I am proud to have you at my side. I wouldn't choose anybody else to be experiencing this with…to spend my life with. I love you always and forever.'_

Nasuada doesn't want us spending any more time here. She doesn't even want us spending the night here. She wants us to move so we do. She orders some for our soldiers to stay behind in the city and then we leave.

Before we set out we do a few things first. All of us try to locate Eragon's belt, the belt of Beloth the wise with the precious gems. But it is gone. None of us can find it no matter how many stones we turn over or how many spells we use. "This troubles me," I frown.

"It troubles me too," Eragon agrees.

Saphira and Crystalina are easily able to move stones so that the elves can get to the body of Wyrden. They bury him under by a creek songs as they do. The songs are heartbreakingly sad and Eragon breaks down sobbing. He falls to his knees so I kneel down with him and hold him against me. Tears roll down my face too but I try my very best to be strong. Eragon needs me. Everyone needs me.

The elves plant an acorn over his body and use magic to grow it up into a tree. Eragon thinks this is a beautiful ceremony and tells me when he dies he thinks he'd like an apple tree planted above him. I agree it is a nice idea, much better than the dwarves practice of entombing their dead in stone to bury them beneath the earth.

Arya finds us after and invites us to her tent for something special she has found. She presents to us a flask, smiling happily. "I thought we could share it," she says and it's clear that she's already under the influence of the liquid. It is Faelnirv but mixed with an Elvin plant that makes it stronger.

Eragon takes a sip and gags. He grimaces and wipes his mouth on his hand then passes it to me. I sip it cautiously, only drinking a small amount. I offer it to Eragon again and this time he drinks it without choking. It has a very strong taste and it makes me feel kind of light headed and airy even after the small amount I had. My mind grows a little foggy but Eragon and Arya are even more tipsy than me.

We walk out of the tent and Arya is dancing. He watches her amusedly, smiling. We both wanted to take the edge off of the sorrow and pain we were experiencing. I watch him watching Arya for a few moments then throw my arms around him. I don't want him to watch her. I want him to watch me.

I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me now. I smile back at him. Then a dragon roars high in the sky. It flies over us and horns blare. This is not an effect of the drink and that dragon did not belong to either of us.

The Varden is thrown into battle mode. Soldiers are running everywhere. Eragon and I join them. He almost falls but I drag him along with me. We find our dragons and then I take a moment to pause. I grab Eragon and pull him against me. I kiss him on the lips and move my hands up to cup his face in my hands. I doubt that the soldiers around us are paying very much attention to us right now but if a few of them do happen to see us kiss I could honestly care less. There are more important things at hand. I close my eyes and weave a spell for both of us to clear our minds.

"Thank you," he says.

I nod.

We climb onto our dragons and fly into the air after Thorn.

[A/N: I'm so glad for the people who left comments and let me know they are reading. Thanks so much guys. It means a lot to me. This story has grown more than I ever could have imagined and a big part of it is thanks to you. As long as I know I have readers I will be sure to update. I'm sorry I didn't update this chapter sooner. Much love, Cat 3 ]


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

Saphira doesn't even have a saddle on and Eragon is wincing at the feel of her scaled against his legs. Something presses against my conscious. By the look on Eragon's face I know that whoever it is, is also trying to get into his mind. I am on guard at first then realize it is only Glaedr.

_'I will help,' he tells us, anger evident in his voice. 'Eragon, Leolynn, Saphira, and Crystalina, join your minds with me. Also, the elves. Let me see with all of your eyes and let me listen with your ears, so that I can advise you all what to do, and so that I can lend you my strength when it is needed.'_

Saphira and Crystalina dive at Thorn. The red dragon is on the ground so we have the height advantage but it doesn't hold Thorn back. He roars and launches forward for the fight. I have a brief moment to see that Thorn's saddle is empty then the dragons are clashing.

Thorn bats at Saphira with one big foreleg. Saphira has to take a sudden sharp turn in attempt to avoid him. Eragon slips off of her. He tries to hold onto one of her spikes but slides off and falls through the air.

_'Little one!' Saphira shouts._

Luckily for everyone, Crystalina doesn't hesitate when she sees Eragon falling. She knows how important to me Eragon is and she has a bond with him and Saphira also. She speeds through the air and dives for Eragon. He falls onto her back, crashing into me with bruising force. I would fall if my legs weren't strapped into Crystalina's saddle and I'm suddenly very glad I chose not to take it off of her while we were resting.

I wrap my arms around Eragon and hold him tight against me. He settles in front of me on the saddle, sitting upright. He has his sword gripped in his hand and luckily he held it out away from us the whole time. Despite having wards on it, it could still potentially hurt someone. "Thanks," he says.

"Yeah," I nod.

Thorn lets out flame that burns a tent full of men who scream in pain as they die. The flames bathe us in them but we are unharmed thanks to our wards. I tighten my grip on Eragon again, my arms around his waist. I can feel the heat of the flames on my skin but it's not unbearable.

_'I'm fine!' Eragon tells Saphira, Glaedr, and the elves. 'Leolynn and Crystalina caught me. Don't turn back! You have to stop them! I'll meet you by Nasuada's pavilion.'_

Crystalina lands safely on the ground. Eragon and I slide to the ground. There is no time for me to check Eragon's wounds. I can tell his thighs are bleeding from Saphira's scales. We run through the chaos of the camp together. Arya meets us holding up the object Eragon is looking for. It is the Dauthdaert. A green glow is surrounding the barbed blade of the lance. Orik is beside her, shirtless and helmetless, barreling past the flames as if they are nothing. He is holding the bloody ancient war hammer Volund in one hand and a shield in the other.

Arya tries to hand Eragon the Dauthdaert but he shakes his head. "You keep it," he tells her. "We'll have a better chance is you use Niernen while Leolynn and I use our swords."

We all take off running. Orik has shorter legs so he falls behind but it's no worry. He will catch up. A part of me wishes I could go help the burning men but I know that my true duty lies with the dragons. I must help fight Thorn. Healing will come after.

Soldiers are everywhere. Some of the enemies have wounds so deep that it's obvious they can't feel pain. Werecats are running around joining in the fight. I see Elva with her arms wrapped around her stomach looking very ill. She is participating in the battle too, but in her own unique way. There are soldiers falling to the ground in front of her as she whispers magical words.

Thorn and Saphira are tangling in the sky. Crystalina is circling them, ready to dive in at any moment. It's quite a sight. _'Murtagh?' I hear Eragon asking._

_ 'If he's here, we are yet to find him,' Glaedr tells us. 'I can't feel his mind but it's hard to know for sure with so many people and spells in one place.'_

I watch Crystalina dive at Thorn. Saphira is wounded in several places and she backs off now, letting Crystalina attack. I'm not sure how much they are actually wounding Thorn but they are at least keeping him from continuing to attack the rest of the camp.

Eragon and I are doing our best to remain confident and assess where we are needed most. _'We have to kill him,' Eragon tells me, speaking of Thorn. _

_ 'Yes,' I agree._

_ 'I have an idea! Elva!'_

_ 'What?' I look at him questioningly._

_ 'Her words are more powerful than any weapon. No one, not even Galbatorix, could withstand them. If she could speak to Thorn she could drive him away.'_

_ I shake my head. 'No, we cannot just scare him away. We need to kill him now!'_

_ 'Leolynn is right youngling,' Glaedr says to Eragon. 'You waste time. Go to your dragons now. They need your help. You must kill Thorn, not scare him into fleeing. He is broken and there is nothing you can do to save him.'_

_ 'Elva would be faster,' Eragon argues._

"We have the Dauthdaert," Arya points out.

"Too dangerous. Too difficult," Eragon shakes his head.

There's a sudden loud scream and we turn in horror to see Murtagh dragging Nasuada by her wrists. He hits her on the head with the pommel of Zar'roc, knocking her unconscious. He glances over at us briefly then kneels down, tossing her over his shoulder.

_'Beware!' Saphira warns us. 'He's escaped us!'_

Just then Thorn dives down towards us. Eragon and I jump over bodies and roll out of the way. Thorn swoops down and scoops up Murtagh and Nasuada in his grasp. The red dragon takes off into the sky and Crystalina roars loudly. She and Saphira take off after him.

Arya mutters a quick spell and runs. She jumps off a barrel, high into the sky. She grabs onto his tail and dangles there. Eragon curses then says a spell of his own. "Audr!" Up! He flies up into the air, reaching to Glaedr to lend him energy to remain in the sky.

It's my turn to cruse, shaking my head. I see no other choice now but to join them. I say the spell and fly up into the air. It's a spell that takes a lot of energy but I know I have to help Eragon and our dragons. I have to help Nasuada if I can.

Arya is climbing up Thorn using his spikes. She stabs the Dauthdaert into him and he roars. Then he draws in his wings and legs and with his cargo cradled against his chest, he dives toward the ground spinning around and around in a death spiral. The Dauthdaert tears loose from his flesh and Arya stretches out to reach it. She grabs it but is left holding onto Thorn with only her injured right hand. She slips and falls but her spell stops her fall, suspending her in the air. The Dauthdaert in her hand is illuminating the dark night sky.

Thorn turns in the sky and his tail whips Arya. It knocks her unconscious and sends her falling without her spell to help her. The Dauthdaert disappears as it falls too. Eragon stops his spell to allow himself to fall down with her, hoping to catch her. Crystalina swoops in suddenly and I stop my spell also, landing on her back. I hang on tight and slide my legs in to the straps as we dive. Saphira is there too and she catches Arya. Eragon lands once again with me on the back of my dragon, colliding with me hard. The impact knocks the breath out of me and bruises a few of my bones. He is safe though and that is what matters most.

We land on the ground and slide off of my dragon. Eragon instantly throws his arms around me, leaning his weight against me. He sobs and I can hear his voice in my mind. _'Hopeless. How can we continue now? How could we possibly hope for victory without Nasuada to lead us?'_

[A/N: I have the next few chapters typed up now so as long as I know people are reading this I will be sure to update. Sorry I got so behind on it guys. Thanks]


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

Arya awakens and stands up. She is bruised and in pain but she will live. She refuses me when I offer to heal her so I go heal Crystalina and then Saphira. My strength is draining and I am in pain myself but I continue to do my job. Murtagh and Thorn have escaped with Nasuada. This is terrible.

We travel through the ruins of our camp and tell Blodhgarm the news. "Dark times are upon us Shadeslayer, Shur'tugal," he tells us then he sends another elf to retrieve the Dauthdaert.

We travel through the camp, killing the few remaining enemy soldiers and using our magic to put out fires. Dread is pressing down on us all now. _'I feel as if the world is crumbling around us,' Eragon tells me. 'It's as if everything we and the Varden have striven to accomplish is unspooling rapidly, and there is nothing we can do to regain control. We are helpless.'_

I want to sit down with Eragon and heal our wounds. I want to hug him and comfort him in any way that I can. I wish that this was not happening and there was more that I could do but there is not. For now there are duties to attend to and no time to stop for rest and misery. I do the only thing I can at this moment as we walk, I grab his hand his arm with my hand and hold onto him firmly. I tell him _'We and not helpless. We are not hopeless. This was terrible and I fear for Nasuada but we cannot let it stop us. This is war but we cannot be defeated. We must win. We must conquer even in the face of destruction and death. We cannot let evil win, no matter what.'_

_ 'How?'_

_ 'We will do this the same way we have done everything. When faced with bad odds and struggles we made it through because we had each other. I have you and you have me. We have our dragons and we have elves. We have your cousin. We will survive. We will conquer.'_

_ 'You sound so sure.'_

_ 'I am sure. If you cannot believe in anything else, then at the very least believe in me.'_

He nods. _'I do believe in you.'_

_ 'And I believe in you.'_

Glaedr is sure to join in the conversation and he's not very happy with Eragon. _'If you had listened to me and to Leolynn, we might have stopped Thorn and saved Nasuada.'_

_ 'And we might not have,' Eragon argues. 'You let your anger cloud your sight. Killing Thorn wasn't the only solution, nor should you have been so quick to destroy one of the only remaining members of your kind.'_

_ 'What are you trying to say about me Eragon?' I ask him. 'I was the one who suggested it first.'_

_ 'You do not lecture me youngling!' Glaedr snaps. 'You cannot begin to understand what I have lost.'_

_ 'I understand better than most,' Eragon replies. _

_ Glaedr disappears from our minds then. _

_ 'Eragon?' I look at him curiously._

_ 'I do not blame you for suggesting it,' he tells me. 'It may have to come to that but…'_

_ 'I know that Murtagh is your family. I understand that Eragon.'_

He nods again and stays quiet.

Roran runs to us suddenly. He grabs Eragon's other arm and asks him "Are you hurt?"

Relief sweeps through us. Eragon and I were both worried about Roran. He and Katrina are the only family I have besides Eragon and the dragons.

"No," Eragon shakes his head.

"Leolynn?" Roran looks at me. "You look hurt."

"I am fine," I tell him. "Eragon just landed on me a couple times. I am bruised but I will live."

"Sorry," Eragon tells me.

"It's fine. Don't be sorry. How are you Roran?"

"Fine. Katrina too. How are your dragons?"

"Leolynn healed them," Eragon answers.

Roran draws in closer to us and lowers his voice. "What has happened? What is going on? I saw Jormundur running around like a chicken with its head cut off and Nasuada's guards seemed as grim as death. I can't get anyone to talk to me. Are we still in danger? Is Galbatorix about to attack?"

"You can't tell anyone. Not yet…" Eragon whispers so no one else can hear.

"You have my word," Roran promises.

Eragon quickly summarizes the situation to Roran.

"We can't let the Varden disband," Roran says.

"Of course not. That won't happen," I assure him.

"King Orrin may try to assume command or…" Eragon pauses as a group of warriors pass by. "Stay with me, will you? I need your help."

"My help? For what would you need my help?"

"The whole army admires you, Roran, even the Urgals. You're Stronghammer the hero of Aroughs and your opinion carries weight. That might prove important."

Roran thinks about it for a moment then nods. "I will do what I can."

"For now, just keep watch for soldiers."

A messenger comes to us in a hurry, ending our conversation. He tells us that Eragon and I are to immediately go to King Orik's pavilion. Eragon, Roran, and I all head that way.

"There is no choice," Jormundur tells us when we arrive. "Nasuada made her wishes perfectly clear. Eragon must take her place and lead the Varden in her stead."

I almost fall down when he says this but manage not to show too much of a reaction. Everyone around me is wearing serious expressions. The only one not frowning is Saphira who has her head sticking through the entrance of the pavilion. Crystalina is outside beside her. King Orrin is here also, wrapped in a purple cloak. Arya looks shaken but determined. King Orik is here in a mail shirt. The werecat king, Grimmr Halfpaw, is here too. The Kull names Nar Garzhvog is here and Roran is standing near the back. We are the only ones allowed in. There are men lined up outside to prevent others from trying to enter.

"I never wanted this," Eragon tells them.

"None of us did," King Orrin responds.

I see now why Arya decided to hold this meeting in Orik's tent. She was trying to stack the support in Eragon's favor. Orik would of course be on Eragon's side.

Eragon looks at me for a split second with unease and worry. I pat him on the shoulder and give him my best reassuring look. I want to remind him that I believe in him.

It seems to work because he says "I never wanted this but now that it's happened, I swear on the graves of all we've lost that I'll do my best to live up to Nasuada's example and lead the Varden to victory against Galbatorix and the Empire."

He is doing his best to sound confident when I know he's scared.

"Very commendable, I'm sure," King Orrin says. "However, the Varden has always worked with its allies- the men of Surda, our royal friend King Orik and the dwarves of the Beor Mountains, with the elves, and now recently with the Urgals led by Nar Garzhvog, and the werecats. It would not do for the rank and file to see us disagreeing with one another in public. Would you not agree?"

"Of course."

"I take it then, you will continue to consult with us on matters of importance as Nasuada did? All of us have risked an enormous amount in the venture and none of us would appreciate being dictated to. Nor would we submit to it. Despite your many accomplishments, Eragon Shadeslayer, you are still young and inexperienced. That inexperience might very well prove fatal. The rest of us have had the benefit of many years leading our respective forces, or watching others lead. We can help guide you onto the right path, and perhaps together we can still find a way to right this mess and overthrow Galbatorix."

I frown at King Orrin. I cannot deny that Eragon and I are young and maybe on some standards inexperienced but I do not appreciate him talking down to Eragon. This is going to be a long meeting.

[A/N: Is anyone actually reading this still? If you are leave me a comment and let me know. I'd really appreciate it. I don't see much of a point in updating regularly if no one is reading this.]


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

"You may rest assured that I will consult with you when needed but my decisions, as always, will remain my own," Eragon tells them.

"Your decision will not be both yours and Leolynn Shur'tugal's then?"

"What?"

"Forgive me Shadeslayer but I have difficulty believing that. You and Leolynn are extremely attached to each other. You are never without him. I see the way he is so often touching you and whispering to you. Also, your familiarity with the elves is commonly known. What's more, you are an adopted member of the Ingeitum clan, and subject to the authority of their clan chief who just happens to be King Orik. Perhaps I am mistaken, but I am doubtful that your decisions will be your own."

My eyes are wide as I stare at King Orrin in shock. I can't believe he would actually say this.

"First you counsel me to listen to your allies. Now you don't. Is it perhaps that you would prefer I listen to you, and you alone?" Eragon's temper is flaring but I cannot blame him.

"I would prefer that your choices be in the best interests of our people, and not those of another race!"

"They have been," Eragon growls. "And they will continue to be. I owe my allegiances to both the Varden and the Ingeitum clan, yes, but also to my fellow dragon rider Leolynn and our dragons, and to Nasuada, and my family as well. Many have claim on me, even as many have claim on you Your Majesty. My foremost concern, however, is defeating Galbatorix and the Empire. It always has been, and if there is conflict among my loyalties, that is what shall take precedence. Question my judgment if you must but do not question my motives. And I would thank you to refrain from implying that I'm a traitor to my own kind!"

Orrin scowls, color rising in his cheeks, and he is about to utter a retort when a loud bang interrupts. Orik has struck his war hammer against his shield loudly to get our attention. "Enough of this nonsense!" he exclaims. "You worry about a crack in the floor while the whole mountain is about to come down upon us!"

Orrin's scowl deepens but he says nothing, just drinks from his goblet of wine.

_'I think he hates you both' Saphira says to us._

_ 'Yes or he hates what I represent. Either way, I'm an obstacle to him. He will need watching,' Eragon replies._

"The question before us is simple," Orik says. "What should we do now that Nasuada is gone? Mine opinion is that our situation is the same as it was this morning. Unless we admit defeat and sue for peace, we still have only one choice: march to Uru'baen fast as our feet will carry us. Nasuada herself was never going to fight Galbatorix. That will fall to you two," he motions at Eragon and I. "And the dragons and the elves. Nasuada brought us this far and while she will be greatly missed, we do not need her to continue. Our path allows for little deviation. Even if she were present, I cannot see her doing anything else. To Uru'baen we must go, and that's the end of it."

"I agree," Arya nods. "We have no other choice."

"The dwarf speaks well," the Kull agrees. "The Urgals will stay with the Varden as long as Firesword is chief. With him and Little-Elf and the flame-tongues to lead our charges we will collect the debt of blood that the lack-horned betrayer Galbatorix still owes us."

I listen to him with slight amusement. Little Elf? I'm Little Elf? I'm not that little, am I? Is it because I'm only half elf? Either way, that's not a very intimidating name compared to Eragon Firesword and the flame-tongues…

"That's all very well and good," King Orrin responds. "But I've yet to hear how we are supposed to defeat Murtagh and Galbatorix when we get to Uru'baen."

"We have the Dauthdaert," Eragon points out.

"Yes but it didn't help you stop Thorn and I can't imagine Galbatorix will let you come anywhere near him or Shruikan with it. Either way, it doesn't change the fact that you're still no match for that black hearted traitor. Blast it, you're not even a match for your own brother and he's been a rider for less time than you! There are two of you! There are two of you and two dragons and you still are not a match for him."

I have the sudden urge to jump over there and punch him in the face. I want to yell and scream that he doesn't know anything. He does not know what Eragon and I have been through. He does not know what he is saying. It would be a bad idea so I place a hand on Eragon's shoulder. I leave my hand there to calm myself and to keep myself in control.

King Orrin continues. "We entered this war with the understanding that you would find a way of countering Galbatorix's unnatural strength. Nasuada promised and assured us. And yet here we are about to confront the most powerful magician in recorded history and we're no closer to defeating him than when we began!"

"We went to war," Eragon tells him. "Because it was the first time since the riders fell that we've had even the slightest chance of overthrowing Galbatorix. You know that."

"What chance? We're all puppets dancing according to Galbatorix's whims. The only reason we've gotten this far is because he's let us! Galbatorix wants us to go to Uru'baen. He wants us to bring you both to him. If he cared about stopping us, he would have flown out to meet us at the Burning Plains and crushed us there. Once he has the two of you in his reach he'll do that, he'll crush us."

My grip tightens on Eragon's shoulder but he doesn't even flinch.

_'Careful,' Saphira warns us. 'He'll leave the pack if you can't convince him otherwise.'_

Eragon takes a deep breath then says "Our position isn't quite as precarious as you make it out to be. The Dauthdaert is a threat to Galbatorix and that's our advantage. He'll be wary of it. Because of that, we can force him to do what we want, perhaps just a bit. Even if we can't use it to kill him we might be able to kill Shruikan. Theirs isn't a true pairing of dragon and Rider, but Shruikan's death would still wound him to the core."

It'll never happen," Orrin shakes his head. "He knows that we have the Dauthdaert now and he'll take the appropriate precautions."

"Maybe not. I doubt that Murtagh and Thorn can recognize it."

"No but Galbatorix will when he examines their memories."

_'And they'll know of Glaedr's existence if he hasn't told them already,' Saphira adds._

_ 'We have no secrets left,' Eragon's voice sounds miserable. 'We have no hope of surprising him.'_

_ 'Life is full of secrets. Galbatorix cannot predict exactly how we will choose to fight him. In that, at least we can confound him.'_

"Which of the death spears have you found Shadeslayer?" Grimmr asks.

"Du Niernen. The Orchid."

The werecat blinks and it seems he is surprised but he keeps his expression as blank as ever. "The Orchid. Is that so? How very strange to find such a weapon in this age, especially that particular one…"

"Why so?" Jormundur questions.

"Niernen is so notorious."

Before Eragon or I can press him for more info, the Kill cuts in. "What is this death spear you speak of Firesword? Is it the lance that wounded Saphira in Belatona? We heard tales of it but they were odd indeed."

Nasuada had told neither the Urgals or the werecats what Niernen truly is. Now it cannot be helped so Eragon explains to the Kull. Eragon makes them all swear that they will not speak of the spear with anyone else without permission.

Eragon tells them of the plan. "So, first, we have the Dauthdaert and that's more than we had before. Second, I don't plan on facing Murtagh and Galbatorix together. When we arrive at Uru'baen we will lure Murtagh out of the city and then we'll surround him, with the whole army if necessary- the elves included, and we'll kill or capture him once and for all. Third, you really have to believe this deep in your hearts, Galbatorix isn't invulnerable. He is powerful and he might have cast thousands of wards to protect himself but in spite of all of his knowledge and cunning, there are still spells that can kill him if only we are clever enough to think of them. Maybe I'll be the one to find the spell or it might be an elf or a member of Du Vrangr Grata. I know Galbatorix seems untouchable but there's always a weakness. There's always a crevice you can slip your blade through to stab your enemy."

"If the old riders couldn't find his weakness, what is the likelihood that we can?" King Orrin demands.

"Maybe we can't," Eragon shrugs. "Nothing is certain in life, much less war. However, if the combines spell casters of our different races can't kill him then we might as well accept that Galbatorix is going to rule as long as he pleases and nothing we can do is going to change that."

There are a few long moments of silence then Roran steps forward.

"I would speak," he announces.

"Say what you will Stronghammer," Orik says.

"It is this: too much blood and too many tears have been shed for us to turn back now. It would be so disrespectful to the dead and to those who remember the dead. This may be a battle between gods but I for one will keep fighting until the gods strike me down or until I strike them down. A dragon might kill ten thousand wolves one at a time but then ten thousand wolves together can kill a dragon."

_'Not likely' Saphira comments._

"And we have two dragons!" Roran continues. "Decide as you wish but I for one am going to Uru'baen and I'll face Galbatorix even if I have to do it by myself."

There have been so many moments that I have admired Roran. He has been a good person, a good husband to Katrina, a good cousin to both Eragon and I, and a good leader to our soldiers. This is one of those moments that I truly admire him and I smile lightly. I step forward, taking my hand off of Eragon. I stand beside Roran and look at him. Even if no one else wants to, even if they tell me no, they will not stop me now. We've come so far. "And I will go too. I am not turning back now. I have a duty as a dragon rider. I have a duty to these people. I'm going."

"I know I speak for Queen Islanzadi when I say that our people will stand with you," Arya says.

"As will ours," Garzhvog agrees.

"And ours," Orik nods.

"And ours!" Eragon joins in.

"I suppose we'll be there too," Grimmr says. "Someone has to sneak past enemy lines and it certainly won't be the dwarves bumbling around in their iron boots."

"Very well," Orrin sighs. "As you wish. We will continue on to Uru'baen."

[A/N: This was a long chapter and I hope you liked it. Thanks so much to everyone has commented]


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

Everyone spends the rest of the time discussing practicalities: lines of communication such as who is supposed to answer to whom, assignments of duty, rearrangements of the camp wards and sentinels to prevent Thorn or Shruikan from sneaking up on us again, and how to secure new equipment for the men whose belongings had been burned or squashed during the attack.

Everyone decides to hold off until the following day to announce what has happened to Nasuada. It is more important for everyone to get what rest they can now before dawn arrives. One topic is not discussed though and that is whether we should try to rescue Nasuada. It is obvious that the only way to free her is by seizing Uru'baen and by then she will probably be dead, injured, or bound to Galbatorix in the ancient language. So no one mentions it at all.

Arya, Jormundur, Roran, and I follow Eragon back to his tent after where we discuss plans for the next day. He takes time listening to their advice also. Jormundur tells Eragon "I'm sure the Council of Elders will give you some trouble. They don't consider you as skilled in politics as Nasuada and they'll try to take advantage of that."

"I'm not as skilled," Eragon agrees with him.

"Nevertheless, you must hold strong. I can help you some but much will depend on how you conduct yourself. If you allow them to unduly influence your decisions, they'll think they have inherited the leadership of the Varden, not you."

_'Never fear,' Saphira says. 'No one shall get the better of him while I stand watch.'_

When Arya and Jormundur leave, Eragon grabs Roran by the arm to stop him from leaving too. "Did you mean what you said about this being a battle of gods?"

"I did," Roran replied. "You and Leolynn…Murtagh and Galbatorix…you're too powerful for any normal person to defeat. It's not right…not fair. But that's how it is. The rest of us are like ants under your boots. Have you any idea how many men you've killed single handedly or how many Leolynn has?"

I stare at Roran with wide eyes.

"Too many," Eragon answers.

"Exactly. I'm glad you and Leolynn are here to fight for us, and I'm glad to count you as my brothers in all but name, but I wish we didn't have to rely on a Rider or an elf of any sort to win this war for us. No one should be at the mercy of another person. Not like this. It unbalances the world."

Roran leaves on that note and Eragon sighs. He lies down on his cot. "I feel like I've been struck in the chest."

"Let me heal you now," I say. "Your thighs were bleeding."

"Heal yourself first. You're tired. I'll live."

I heal most of my own bruises then Eragon strips his clothes. I place my hands on his naked body and whisper spells. I heal most of his injuries also then he pulls his clothes back on. I look into his eyes and run my fingers through his hair. "You are amazing," I tell him.

"Not really."

"Yes you are."

"This is so hard…"

"I know. You are doing so well Eragon."

"You think so?"

I nod. "Yes."

His arms wrap around me and for a while we just hold each other. Then I kiss him on the lips and he kisses back. I let my hands slide over his body and his tongue slips into my mouth. He drags me down onto the ground and lies on top of me. I instinctively push my hips up against his and he mimics my movement.

Finally we just lay there, him on top of me, panting. _'I love you. I'm so glad that you are by my side. I couldn't do this without you,' he tells me._

_ 'I love you too,' I smile at him. 'I couldn't do this without you either.'_

_ 'I love it when you smile. Everything is so terrible but when you smile at me it somehow makes it better. You're beautiful.'_

_ 'You're gorgeous.'_

_ 'No I'm not.'_

_ "Yes you are. To me you are.'_

_ He smiles a little in response. 'I wish I could just go and be alone with you. I wish there weren't guard outside and people trying to kill us. I wish we could just be together and be happy. I could kiss you whenever I wanted and we could make love. It's been so long…'_

_ 'I know. I wish we could also.'_

_ 'For now this is good' he tells me. 'This…feeling your body against mine. Feeling your lips on mine. Seeing you smile…. It's good.'_

_ 'I agree.'_

He eventually climbs to his feet and takes my hand, pulling me up along with him. I yawn. "I'm exhausted."

"So am I. Let's go sleep like we used to," he takes my hand and pulls me outside the tent. There are guards all around us. They jump to their feet when they see us and ready their weapons, all set to accompany us wherever we may be going. Eragon motions for them to stay put. We did not want them here at all but Jormundur insisted on assigning Eragon Nasuada's guards along with Blodhgarm and the other elves to protect him. And not only him either. They were ordered to follow me if I tried to leave somewhere alone also. Jormundur had said 'We can't be too careful.'

Eragon tugs me over to where Saphira is laying curled up on the ground. She opens one eye to peer at us, standing there holding hands. Then she lifts her wing so we can crawl under it and rest against her warm belly. Eragon and I lie down together and he curls up against me, holding me tight against him with his arm around me. _'Little ones' Saphira says then she begins to hum softly._

Eragon keeps his thoughts away from her so that she can sleep but I can tell that he is still upset. _'Eragon…' I say._

_ 'If they hurt you…If something bad happened to you Leolynn…'_

_ 'Nothing is going to happen to me. We have each other and our dragons. We are strong. We will get through this. We've already been through so much together,' I turn in his embrace so that I am facing him. I kiss his lips then bury my face against his neck._

_ 'I was once just the youngest member of a poor farming family and now I am the leader of the Varden. I am the leader of the second largest army in Alagaesia. It's outrageous. It's like fate is toying with me, baiting me into a trap that will destroy me. I never wanted it yet events have thrust it upon me. What was Nasuada thinking when she chose me?'_

_ 'She chose you because you are incredible. You are strong and brave and wise. There is no one like you in this whole world. No one could replace you. I believe in you Eragon. Remember that. Nasuada believed in you too or she wouldn't have chosen you. Saphira believes in you too. Now you just have to believe in yourself._

_Who was I before I met you? Before I became Shur'tugal? I was just a half elf half human who belonged nowhere. I had no family. I had no friends. I had no place in the world. Yet now here I am. Now look at all I have been through and overcome and all I still have to face. I never asked for this either Eragon. There are so many difficult moments and there are many still in our futures. But there are good moments too. I have you and Saphira. I have Roran and Katrina. I have a family. I have a place in the world. I have everything when I had nothing. It comes with many responsibilities and many struggles but rewards too. This is our fate. This is the life we are meant to live. This is what we were given. I am so glad that we found each other though, and I would fight a hundred wars if it meant that I could keep you by my side.'_

He kisses me again and holds me tighter. We close our eyes and snuggle against each other and slowly we finally fall asleep.

[A/N: If anyone is still reading this then you guys are awesome and I love you. It means a lot to me if anyone is still sticking with this story after all this time. I wish I could update more. I'm trying but I'm an author and I'm really busy with that right now. I have a book coming out in April and I'm working on other books too.]


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

Eragon and I have the same dream. Though I do not think that it was just a dream. It is too real and the fact that Eragon and I experience it together leads me to believe that it is some type of vision. Whether it is of something happening now or something that will occur in the future, I am not sure.

We are standing together on a dark lonely plain. There is a river that I do not recognize. Floating on the river is a large ship with white sails raised. There are many warriors on the ship holding lances. Also, there are two hooded figures walking among them. A man cries out in anguish. There's a flash of scales. And there is nothing but silence and blackness.

Eragon and I wake up at almost the same exact moment. We are safe under Saphira's wing still. He sniffles and cuddles closer to me, wiping his tears away with shaky hands. "I do not know why this vision affected me so strongly," he whispers. I kiss his face, still damp from tears.

"It will be alright iet dunei," I whisper. It will be alright my love.

He holds me tightly.

Eventually he gets up, careful not to disturb Saphira in her sleep. I follow him naturally. The guards rise again asking us if we need anything. We tell them no for the moment. Eragon paces and I can see the worry on his face. I do not have to hear his thoughts to know what he is thinking.

Finally he says to me in my mind _'Do you remember what Solembum told us in Teirm?'_

'_I don't know…' it is difficult to remember. Solembum has told me many things._

_ 'He said 'Listen closely, and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of souls.'_

_ 'He was right about the Menoa tree.'_

_ 'So he could be right about that rock also, couldn't he? If there was ever a time all seems lost and my power is insufficient, that is now. I do not know where the Rock of Kuthian is though…"_

_ 'Nor do I.'_

Eragon reaches out with his mind to find Solembum. He tells the werecat that he needs his help and to please come to his tent. After a moment Solembum gives us a grudging acknowledgement. We sit together in the dark waiting for him.

It takes a long time but finally the werecat walks through the flap of our tent and without even looking at us jumps up on a cot. _'I am not a dog to come and go at your summons Eragon.' He tells us._

"I never thought you were," Eragon says. "But I have need of you and it is urgent."

_'Speak then, Shadeslayer. What do you want?'_

Eragon lights a lantern with magic then we sit together on the other cot. "You told me that when all seems lost and my power was insufficient, I should go to the Rock of Kuthian and open the Vault of Souls."

_'Ah, that…'_

"Yes, that," Eragon nods. "I need to know what you meant by it. If there's anything that can help us against Galbatorix I need to know about it now. It cannot wait until I manage to solve the riddle. So where can I find the Rock of Kuthian and how do I open the Vault of Souls? What will I find inside it?"

_'I do not know.'_

Eragon and I both look at him in disbelief. "You don't know?"

_'Must you repeat everything I say?'_

"How can you not know?"

_'I do not know.'_

Eragon leans forward and grabs one of Solembum's paws. The werecat's ears flatten in response and he hisses. He tries to dig his claws into Eragon's hand but he just smiles and ignores the pain. "No more riddles," he demands. "I need the truth. Where did you get this information and what does it mean?"

_'Sometimes riddles are the truth you thick-headed human. Now let me go or I'll tear your face off and feed your guts to the crows.'_

"Solembum!" I exclaim, frowning. "Stop it!"

_'Tell your mate to stop,' he replies._

"Eragon let him go."

"Fine," he sighs and lets go of the cat. His hand is bleeding. I reach over to heal it but he stops me. "Don't waste your energy. I will be alright. It doesn't even hurt that badly."

_'He deserved it,' Solembum tells me._

"Stop it!" I insist.

_'I do not know where the Rock of Kuthian is or how you might open the Vault of Souls or what the vault might contain.'_

"Say it in the ancient language," Eragon demands.

The werecat narrows his eyes but does as Eragon says and then it is clear that he is telling the truth.

"How did you learn of it then?"

_'I do not know. Nor do any of my kind.'_

"Then how…" Eragon's voice trails off. We are both confused.

_'Soon after the fall of the Riders, a certain conviction came upon the members of our race that, should we ever encounter a new Rider, one who was not beholden to Galbatorix, we should tell him or her what I told you.'_

"But…where did this information come from?"

_'We cannot say, only that whoever or whatever was responsible for it meant well.'_

"How do you know that? What if it was Galbatorix trying to trick you? He could be trying to capture us."

_'No, werecats are not so easily fooled as others. I am sure that is not Galbatorix behind this. Whoever wanted you to have this information is the same person or creature who arranged for you to find the brightsteel for your sword. Would Galbatorix have done that?'_

That is very true…

"Have you tried to find out who is behind this?" Eragon questioned.

_'We have and we failed. There are two possibilities. One is that our memories were altered against our will and we are the pawns of some nefarious entity. Or we agreed to the alternation for whatever reason. Perhaps we even excised the memories ourselves. I find it difficult and distasteful to believe that anyone could have succeeded in meddling with our minds. A few of us…I could understand. But our entire race? No…it cannot be.'_

_ 'Why would the werecats be entrusted with this information?'_

_ 'I would guess that it is because the werecats have always been friends of the Riders and friends of the dragons. We are the watchers. The listeners. The wanderers. We walk alone in the dark places of the world and we remember what is and what has been. Understand this Eragon…None of us have been happy with the situation. We long debated whether it would cause more harm than good to pass on this information should the moment arise. In the end, the decision was mind, and I decided to tell you, for it seemed that you needed all of the help you could get. Make of it what you will.'_

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to find it?" Eragon asks. "What use is this information? I might as well have never heard it."

_'There is one other thing I can tell you. It may mean nothing but perhaps it can show you the way. When I first met you in Teirm I had a strange feeling that you ought to have the book Domia abr Wyrda. It took me a while to arrange it but it was I who was responsible for Jeod giving the book to you.'_

Eragon reaches into his belongings and pulls the large leather bound book out. "I don't have time for this," he complains. "It's too big and I'm a slow reader."

_'You could have someone else read it. There may be a message that only you can decipher though.'_

"Leolynn could. He's a faster reader than me and we have a close bond. If anyone can decipher the message it's him."

_'There may be no message. I do not know.'_

"In all of your time you have found nothing that might be of use against Galbatorix?"

_'I found you.'_

"That's not funny," Eragon growls. I kind of thought it was but I suppose Eragon is right. We are becoming desperate to find a way to defeat Galbatorix. Our chances look less and less good. Hope is fading quickly.

_'What do you expect of me Eragon? I cannot invent help where none exists.'_

"We're doomed!" Eragon practically yells.

"Shhh…" I remind him. "Settle down Eragon. Getting upset and shouting to the whole camp that we are doomed will not help anything. It will only make it worse."

Suddenly the werecat goes completely still and his conscious goes empty. _'Chapter forty-seven. Page Three. Start with the second passage thereon.'_

"What?" Eragon asks.

There werecat's gaze sharpens and he's obviously annoyed. _'What? Why are you staring at me like that?'_

"What did you just say?"

_'I said I do not know anything else and…'_

"No, the other thing," Eragon shakes his head. "About the chapter and the page…"

_'Do not toy with me. I said no such thing.'_

"You did."

The cat seems to study Eragon for a moment. Then he says very calmly _'Tell me exactly what you heard Dragon Rider.'_

Eragon tells him.

_'I have no memory of that,' Solembum tells us._

"What do you think it means?"

_'It means that we should look and see what on that page.'_

I grab the book from Eragon and start reading aloud, deciphering the runes faster than Eragon would. The book tells us of an island in the center of Vreongard where the Riders built their far-famed city called Doru Araeba. It says it was the only city in history designed to house dragons as well as elves and humans. The city was lost though. It was destroyed by Galbatorix. The city was huge. The streets were wide enough for two dragons to walk side by side and most all rooms and doorways ere big enough for dragons of any size. The descriptions describe a beautiful city.

There was a huge library in the city. It was the best library around because it contained the most knowledge about magic than any other library. It was located on the northwestern edge of the city near the gardens that surrounded Moraeta's Spire, also known as the Rock of Kuthian.

Eragon and I stare at each other in awe. This place could be the answer we are looking for. I do not know if we should get our hopes up but I have to. We are running out of chances and hope. Someone has arranged for us to know this the same as it was arranged that Eragon found the brightsteel for his sword. It is odd not knowing who this could be that arranged all of this but now we know where to look. There has to be something there that can help us.

[A/N: I hope that people are still reading this. Thank you so much for your comments before. It means so much to me. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was writing another novel and I just got one of my other novels published. But now that is done so I will have more time now to update. Please leave a comment and let me know you're still reading and I will be sure to update soon. Thanks 3 ]


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

The only other thing the book seems to say about Kuthian is that he had been one of the first riders to explore Vroengard Island. So Eragon closes the book and asks us "Do you think that the Vault of Souls contains spirits?"

_'Spirits are not the souls of the dead,' Solembum states._

"No, but what else could they be?"

_'If you find out then I would be interested to hear what you discover.'_

"Should we go then?"

_'I cannot tell you what you should do. If this is a trap then my race has been broken and enslaved without realizing it and the Varden might as well surrender now because they will never outwit Galbatorix. If not, then this may be an opportunity to find assistance where we thought none was to be had. I cannot say. You have to decide on your own whether it is a chance worth taking. As for me, I have had enough of this mystery.' He jumps down from the cot and starts to leave the tent but pauses. 'There are many strange forces at work in Alagaesia. I have seen thing that defy belief. Galbatorix is not the only power in the world to be reckoned with and he may not even be the strongest. Choose carefully Shadeslayer and if you choose to go walk softly.' He leaves us then with that._

Eragon and I are both silent for a few moments. Then he turns to me and asks me "What do you think we should do?"

I know that he values my opinion and I value his. Not only because we love each other but because we are in this together whatever happens. The fate of so many people rests upon us. "We should go," I tell him. "It may be a trap but if we stay here we have very little hope. If we take this chance it gives us more hope. We can't pass this up."

Saphira also agrees we should go. _'We need longer claws and sharper teeth if we are to best Galbatorix and Shruikan in addition to Murtagh and Thorn. Besides, Galbatorix expects us to rush straight to Uru'baen in hope of rescuing Nasuada. And if there is one thing that makes my scales itch, it is doing what our enemies expect. If this is a trap then we will teach whoever set it to fear our names even if it is Galbatorix.'_

Eragon and I both smile.

He contacts Glaedr and Arya next. Arya comes to the tent to speak with us. He fills them in on what he plans to do.

"No, you are needed here Eragon," Arya complains.

_ 'There is nothing in Vroengard,' Glaedr agrees._

"What put this idea in your head?" she questions. "I don't understand how you could believe deserting the Varden now when they're most vulnerable could be wise. You have no cause or reason. I had thought better of you…You cannot leave just because you uncomfortable with your new station Eragon."

I frown at her. Is she serious? It is all I can do to hold my tongue and not lash out at her.

Eragon speaks to me and Saphira privately through our mental link. _'Why can't they remember?'_

'_It is magic,' Saphira answers._

'_In order to be effective, the spell would have to erase the memories of everyone who knew about the rock in the first place and also the memories of anyone who heard or read about it thereafter. Which means…the whole of Alagaesia is in the thrall of this enchantment. No one can escape its reach.'_

'_But we have,' I say._

'_Yes, and the werecats.'_

'_And perhaps Galbatorix,' Saphira suggests._

'_If it's Galbatorix then the defeat of the Varden may be inevitable.'_

This is not good at all. To cast such a huge complicated spell…who could have done this?

'_Until we go to Vreongard we won't know for certain who cast this spell,' Saphira says._

'_If we go…' Eragon responds. 'Why does everything have to be so hard?'_

'_Because,' Saphira replies. 'Everyone wants to eat but no one wants to be eaten.'_

Eragon snorts. I am amused.

"Why have you closed your minds to us? What is wrong?" Arya questions.

"Do you trust me?" Eragon asks.

Glaedr and Arya both say that they do.

"Solembum told me the name of a place where we may find someone or something to help us defeat Galbatorix. However, the name is enchanted. Every time I say the name, you soon forget it. Do you believe me?"

Arya believes but Glaedr is more hesitant. In the end they both firmly believe Eragon and I. It is decided that we will be going on the trip to Vroengard. Arya wants to go too and for one moment I truly dread this. But thankfully Eragon turns her down. She will only be in the way.

In the end Eragon tells everyone he can trust of our plans. The others will be afraid and upset if they know Eragon and I are gone. Everyone is counting on us. So some of our spell casters will create images of us so that it will seem as if we have never left.

We say goodbye to our friends. Arya kisses Eragon on the forehead. I glare at her and she turns away from me.

Eragon and I gather supplies from our tent. I pull him into my arms and give him a fierce kiss on the lips. _'I love you Eragon,' I tell him through our mental link. 'I believe in you. We are going to save the Varden. We will defeat our enemies.'_

'_I love you too Leolynn' he rests his forehead against mine. 'Thank you. I believe in you as well. I feel stronger with you by my side as always.'_

We fly for a long time before we take a short break on the shore. Glaedr entertains us with a story of the battle where one of Galbatorix's people cut off his leg with a sword. They were hoping he would drop his rider Oromis but he didn't and they escaped.

A storm is brewing in the distance. We are faced with two options now. Glaedr is leading the way to Vroengard. We can go across the sea but with the storm coming our dragons may not be able to endure it. Or we can travel along the shore then cross the sea at a farther point but this way will be more time consuming. Glaedr advises against crossing the sea but the dragons are determined that they can do it.

'_If we are to tempt fate,' Glaedr responds. 'Then let us not be cowards about it. Across the sea it is.'_

_[A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have been sick with Bronchitis and very busy with my novels since as you know I'm an author. I have another novel coming out in September and am working on a new one also. And I got some hate on this story which made me feel bad and I almost didn't want to continue. If you like this story let me know and I will be sure to update soon.]_


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

We fly for a while before Saphira and Crystalina decide that they want to rest their wings. They float upon the water. Everywhere I look I am surrounded by water. Land is not in sight. It is somewhat unsettling.

And then something even more unsettling is happening. Glaedr is telling us to fly fast. _'Take off now!' he warns us._

And there is no time to ask questions. We take off into the air immediately. Saphira and Crystalina both flap their wings as fast as they can but it's almost not enough. A giant snake like beast rises up from the water and snaps at Saphira. It's sharp teeth just barely miss Saphira's tail.

"What was that?" Eragon asks.

My heart is racing but we are leveling out in the sky now where the creature cannot reach us.

_'A Nidhwal. They are very rare and live only in the sea. They are cousins to Dragons. They cannot breathe fire and usually stay only where the ocean is at its deepest. It must have been desperate to come this far in,' Glaedr explains._

_ 'Why didn't you tell me of these creatures before?' Eragon questions._

_ 'There was no time. Oromis and I had to teach you to arm yourself against Galbatorix. It was more important. But if we survive this, then I will be sure to tell you of all of the creatures that I know.'_

The winds are getting stronger the closer we fly to the storm. The clouds are getting bigger. They are dark and purple. Rain drops are falling. Neither of our dragons seem afraid though, both are determined. And Glaedr stays very calm giving us instruction. He must know that if he seems afraid it will do us no good. It is difficult to see. Eragon and I keep our minds open to sense any other creatures nearby to ensure that we will not fly right into the mountain. Saphira and Crystalina luckily retain their sense of direction. Eragon also casts a spell that Oromis taught him. It will tell him how far close we are to the water or the ground.

The ever present moisture in the clouds accumulates on our skin and our woolen clothes, weighing us down. The wind up here is so cold. Eragon decides that we should cast a spell to filter the air around us, keeping the moisture out. We do this for ourselves and for our dragons so that the moisture does not accumulate so fast in their eyes.

The wind becomes more ferocious still. Suddenly a huge gust slams into our dragons from below, forcing them up thousands of feet higher in the air. The air this high is too thin for Eragon and me to breathe. Our dragons dive down to escape it. Lightening is flashing close by but our wards will protect us. It is still an eerie sight, nonetheless. The thunder is booming so loudly that it hurts my ears. I have to cover my ears with cloth to muffle the noise.

The wind is so strong that it is difficult for our dragons to fight. They drift up and down with the wind. I am glad that I have not eaten much because my stomach is doing flips now. It's getting progressively colder now that the sun has gone down and it is nighttime.

_'It is going to grow colder than even the bitterest winter in the spine, and without magic we shall freeze to death,' Glaedr tells us._

_ 'Will you?' Eragon asks him._

_ 'Yes I will crack like a piece of hot glass dropped in the snow. You and Leolynn must cast a spell to gather the air around you and your dragons and hold it there so you may still breathe. But also, allow the stale air to escape or you will suffocate. Use a spell to keep us all warm as well. The wording of this spell will be complicated and you must not make any mistakes.'_

Eragon and I both listen to the words carefully before reciting them together. We pool our energy together and for a while everything goes fairly well. That is until even our combined energy begins to wane. The spell is requiring more energy of us than we have to offer. Symptoms include cold hands, uncertain heart beat, and an overwhelming sense of lethargy. We will both die now if we do not change something.

Glaedr gives us his energy then and we are both feeling better after that. We continue on our journey. The storm lessens as we push forward. And then when it seems that our journey will never come to an end, we see it. The sun has come out and peeking out between the clouds are mountains, peaks covered in snow and ice. They are the five mountains that guard the heart of Vroengard. We are so close now to our destination. It seems unreal.

We finally are flying above the valley circled by the mountains. There are trees with moss growing over them. The air is foggy. The buildings are huge and empty.

Glaedr tells us that we must recite a spell together. The language for the spell is very complicated and Eragon asks what it is for. Even I have trouble deciphering the meaning of it. _'It's to protect us from something here…poison?' I guess._

_ 'There is an invisible poison here,' Glaedr confirms. 'It's in the air, the ground, the food and water. The spell will protect us all against it.'_

_ 'What poison?' Saphira questions._

_ 'During the battle with the Forsworn, one of our elves named Thuviel killed himself with magic. We do not know if this was his intention or an accident, but the resulting explosion rendered the area unfit to live in. Those who remained here soon developed lesions upon their skin and lost their hair. Many died.'_

_ 'How could he cast such a large spell?' Eragon asks. 'Did his dragon help him?'_

_ 'No, his dragon was dead. He converted his flesh into energy.'_

We fly across the valley. Some of the buildings are big enough for our dragons to fly right through. There are piles of dragon bones. A few are smaller than Saphira and Crystalina. But most of the dragons were much larger. Some of them were wild dragons and some belonged to Riders but all joined in the battle that took place here.

Saphira and Crystalina land together in a grassy field. One of Saphira's legs give way suddenly and she falls forward onto her chest and shoulder. Both dragons are extremely tired from the journey. My heart nearly stops as Eragon falls forward even though I know his wards will protect him. If not for his wards, he would impaled himself on her neck spike. Saphira rights herself and settles down.

Eragon and I both free ourselves from the straps on our saddles and slide to the ground. I stretch my body then pat Crystalina's head. _'You did good Crystalina.'_

She hums happily and so does Saphira when Eragon praises her. I go over to Saphira and give her a gentle pat too. _'Thank you Saphira for carrying Eragon safely here.'_

_ 'Of course,' she replies._

Then my arms are wrapped tightly around Eragon. He hugs me too. _'I can't believe we're here.'_

_ 'I know,' I agree._

I give him a kiss on the lips. I am so glad that we made it here safely. There is so much danger and war ahead of us. There is so much pressure resting on our shoulders. But for now I am relieved that we are here together and we are safe.

We walk together and there is a big building. Part of it is broken down. _'That's the great library,' Glaedr informs us. 'Or what remains of it.'_

The paths from the library lead to a grove of apple trees. And behind it a jagged piece of stone over two hundred feet tall rises up. Several juniper trees grow on it.

Eragon sounds excited as he asks _'Is that the Rock of Kuthian?'_

_ 'It does seem familiar…' Glaedr says._

Eragon and I wade through the waist high grass together with the dragons close behind. We reach a path where the grass is not so tall. There I can feel cobblestone beneath my feet. We stop at the clearing and stare up at the rock in awe. Saphira and Crystalina drop onto their bellies close by, making the ground shake. Eragon and I have to bend our knees and grab onto each other's shoulders in order to not fall down.

I open my mind but find no enemies hiding in the area, just insects and small rodents. Eragon begins to go over what spell might help us but Glaedr stops him. _'Stop! You are all too tired for this. Rest first. Tomorrow we can return. You are in no condition to defend yourselves if we must fight. Whatever we are supposed to find will be here in the morning.'_

_ 'Very well,' Eragon sighs._

Our dragons rise to their feet and their heavy steps shake leaves loose from one of the trees. The leaves are shaped like no other leaves I have ever seen before.

_'Ever since the battle, things here have not been the same,' Glaedr comments._

There is the distant sound of squirrels chattering but neither Eragon or I can see them. We can't even feel them with our minds. That is unsettling for the both of us. _'If I had scales, this place would make them itch,' Eragon comments. _

Saphira huffs in amusement.

We walk south from the grove and follow a small stream. There is a sheltered meadow at the front of the evergreen forest. _'Here,' Saphira decides then sinks to the ground._

It is as good a place as any to set up camp and our dragons are too tired to go looking for a better place anyway. We remove our saddles and saddlebags from our dragons. They both curl up in the grass, tucking their heads under their wings, and wrapping their tails around themselves.

_'Do not wake me unless something is trying to eat us,' Saphira tells us._

Eragon smiles and pats her on the tail. Then he asks Glaedr _'Will you keep watch for us?'_

_ 'I shall keep watch,' Glaedr promises. 'Rest and do not worry.'_

Eragon and I spread out our bedrolls right next to each other as if it is just one big bed. Blankets are placed down. We lay together and he holds me close to him. I kiss him and he kisses back. We end up kind of rolling around together on the bed. He lies on top of me and he tells me "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I whisper. It is the first time we've had any privacy in a long time. "Eragon…" I move my body against his and he groans.

His self-control snaps. Though we are supposed to be resting that can wait. Clothes slide off quickly and we make love. It is only after that we both fall asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

When we wake up the dragons are still fast asleep. The sun has just risen and it looks beautiful hear. I connect with Eragon's mind and his thoughts are a little depressed and anxious. So I take his hand and give him a smile. He smiles back at me and I lean in to kiss him. _'You are my world' I tell him._

_ 'And you are mine.'_

And we make love once more. We are still laying there naked together holding each other when the sky darkens and it starts to snow. We both laugh and hurry to get dressed before going in search of some firewood. He holds my hand as we walk together.

As we make our way into the forest Eragon frowns. _'There is a sense of darkness here that I do not like. I have never been in a forest that felt so menacing before. Do you feel it?'_

I try to focus then. I have been in a good mood recently despite everything going on in our life. I have been closer to Eragon and had privacy with him. That made me feel better and pushed the troubles out of my mind for a few moments. But now I can notice what he's saying though only slightly. It does seem rather…eerie here but I don't want to jump to any conclusions. He lets go of my hand then and pulls out his sword so naturally I pull mine out too.

That's when Eragon steps in some moss and the ground sinks. His leg falls into a hole a little bit before I grab onto him and pull him to me, to safety. We stare with a mix of fascination and disgust as a whole swarm of grubs making strange noises run all around the moss. His fall must have disturbed them. They sink back into the earth. Neither Eragon nor I have seen any bugs like this before.

_'Is your palm itching?' he asks, turning to face me._

I move my hand with the gedwey ignasia on it, staring at my own palm before my gaze meets his again. And I nod. There is a distinct tingling in my palm that always warns of danger close by. This is a very bad sign.

As we head back towards our camp Eragon stops by a stream to wash his face and hands. I stand beside him with my sword still in my hands. That's when a bunch of shadow figures come near us. They have blank white eyes and are chattering. It wasn't squirrels after all. It's these things.

Eragon tells them that we are friends and riders in the ancient language. They seem to calm down but when he makes a move to grab his own sword, they get alarmed. They vanish quickly, making high pitched noises, then odd looking owls come in their place.

We both turn and hurry back to the dragons. We kneel beside them and together we cast every single ward we can think of. We discuss some plans with the dragons but Saphira insists that she is hungry and must eat now. Eragon convinces her that it's not safe since it's almost dark so she says she will go in the morning then her and Crystalina go back to sleep. Eragon and I build a small fire together and eat a little meal. Glaedr tells us all about the history of this place then asks us if we would like to see it as it was long ago. We agree so he connects with our minds and shows us. It is an odd feeling at first, having my surroundings change like this, so I grab onto Eragon's hand instinctively. He squeezes my hand firmly, keeping me grounded, as we look at the visions Glaedr is giving us.

_'It was beautiful,' Eragon says_

_ 'Yes but not anymore,' Glaedr replies._

Eventually Eragon and I put the fire out and go to sleep snuggled up together beneath the blankets. We wake to Glaedr's voice. He is telling us and the dragons to wake and he sounds urgent. It's dark as Eragon and I both quickly jump to our feet, pulling our swords out in unison.

That's when we see it. A giant snail moving across the grass towards us. Eragon yelps and scrambles backwards, shocked. I gasp, eyes wide. It's over five feet tall and it makes an alarming hissing noise before coming at us even faster. Eragon is on the ground and there is no time for him to get up and fight with his sword. So I move in front of him to protect him automatically. But there is no need. Saphira reacts even faster than me. She grabs the snail in her mouth, shell cracking between her teeth. Then she swallows it whole.

There are about four others in the distance and they seem to be retreating. She goes after them and eats one more of them. Crystalina decides to join in and snatches up two before Saphira bathes the last one in flames. She drops it in front of us and we eye it suspiciously but it seems dead. _'Now you can have a proper breakfast,' She announces to us._

Eragon starts laughing and doesn't stop until he is doubled over. I rub his back. "Shh…Eragon," I mutter.

'_You are very odd sometimes Eragon,' Saphira tells him, seeming amused._

Eragon stands up straight and grins. I wrap my arms around him and smile as well. _'I love you so much Eragon. Always and forever.'_

_ 'I love you too,' he embraces me tightly and kisses my lips. 'Always and forever.'_

Glaedr explains to us his theory about the creatures. He says the snails have always lived here and have been a food the dragons liked to dine on. But he thinks the other creatures have been altered by magic. He says there was a lot of magic and energy loosed during the battle that took place here. Those who survived said for a time the world went mad and nothing they saw or heard could be trusted. Some of the magic must have settled on the ancestors of these grubs and owls and such, and altered them.

_'If these snails are just ordinary animals then why did they get past my wards?' Eragon questions._

_ 'Magic did not create these snails but that does not mean it has not affected them in some ways. We should not stay here longer than necessary.'_

Eragon and I go back to sleep but this time Eragon wants to sleep closer to Saphira. We sleep holding each other with her wing over us protectively.

In the morning we cook up that snail together. The dragons crack the shell open for us then we get all of the meat out which is not pretty. But in the end it tastes surprisingly good. Eragon and I fill our stomachs as much as we can then we offer the rest to Saphira and Crystalina. Finally after our meal we take off to the Rock of Kuthian.

[A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry for the delay. I was planning on updating this about a week ago and then my 18 year old cousin was in a car accident. He died. I was very close to him. We just had his funeral Thursday. I am doing my best to get through it. Please be understanding. I will update again as soon as I can.]


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

Eragon and I make our way together, hands resting on our swords the whole time. This place is making us all feel uneasy. We stand together and cast spells, searching for any magic nearby that has the intent to harm us. There is so much magic in this place, woven into the very earth so that it feels like a river of energy is flowing beneath our feet. It's very strange. It takes us a while, trying to decipher all of the spells here. It's not easy. Some of it even I can't understand and some none of us can understand not even Glaedr. We are forced to take our chances.

We finally go to the rock and speak our names as Solembum instructed. _'When all seems lost and your power is insufficient go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls.'_

Nothing happens. We even try to speak our names in the ancient language. We try just Eragon and I alone together then separately. Still we have no luck. Eragon's temper flares and he kicks at a rock on the ground. "Eragon…" I say quietly, reaching out to grab his hand. I pull him close for a kiss and he calms down a little. "Just breathe. We will find a way. I promise."

We sit together for a few moments. I review in my head everything we know about this place and everything Solembum told us. And then I realize it.

"What if he meant that we must speak our true names Eragon?"

"Our true names?"

The dragons both agree with me that this is probably what Solembum meant. Glaedr says _'The question you face now is do you trust Solembum? This could very well be a trap. To proceed with this is to risk not only our lives but also our freedom. And if you do trust Solembum, are you really prepared to find out your true names now and live with this knowledge no matter how unpleasant it might be? If not, then we must leave now. I know who I am. But do you Eragon, Leolynn, and your dragons? Can you all tell me what it really is that makes you the dragons and the riders that you are?'_

There's a heavy weight upon us now as we consider what we should do next. We walk back to where we were camped earlier and sit down for a while together. Glaedr is leaving the decision up to us.

_'You know Solembum better than I do. Whether we stay or not the risk is great. There are no more safe paths,' he tells us._

_ 'The werecats would never serve Galbatorix,' Saphira says. 'They pride their freedom too highly. I would trust their word before that of any other creature, even an elf.'_

"I have always wanted to know my true name since Brom explained true names to me," Eragon confesses. "Do you want to know your true name Leolynn?"

I gaze into his eyes and think for a few moments. Part of me feels as though I would be fine never knowing it but I do feel curious. It might be good knowledge to have. And I do trust Solembum. If we learn our true names and do this, it might be the key to saving us all. "Let's do this," I say.

We decide to stay for three days while we try to learn our true names. Glaedr leaves us alone for the most part. He helps with what he can when asked but mostly gives us our space. He says this is something that we should do on our own. Besides, Eragon thinks that some of the things we must discuss amongst ourselves might be embarrassing for Glaedr to hear.

For example, one thing we must be honest with each other about is our flaws. This is not an easy task. We have to name the flaws we see in ourselves and each other. I can be honest about my own flaws. But having to name the flaws of the ones I care the most about is difficult. _'You are stubborn Eragon,' I tell him. 'You have a temper. You let anger get the best of you. Sometimes you don't think about things clearly before you do them or before you say things.'_

_ 'You are stubborn as well,' Eragon says. 'You let your love for me blind you sometimes. You don't always make decisions with your brain, often times you make them with your heart.'_

This is not really something that I can deny. It is not a huge surprise. It is still uncomfortable to hear from him but I nod understandingly because I know that it's the truth. And we must be truthful about who we are now or we will never find out our true names. Our dragons are of course in on this as well. Saphira isn't happy to have to admit her own vanity but she does in the end as well.

We go make our camp in a new place, a building that has partially crumbled. It seems safer than in the woods. We are shielded by walls and rubble and we build a fire in the corner, gathering around it. It's raining loudly which makes it difficult to hear if an enemy is approaching. That bothers Eragon.

We snuggle up together by the fire. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face against his chest. He relaxes in my embrace and we fall asleep.

Most of our time is spent struggling to find our true names desperately. Glaedr encourages us that most things of worth are never easy. At one point we take a break to scry Roran and some of the others to be sure that they are safe, then it is back to work. It begins to frustrate me as well. I feel like I should be able to figure this out for us. Eragon tells me that he should at least know Saphira's name. It is more difficult to completely understand yourself he thinks but he should know Saphira's considering that he has known her since she hatched.

It is Saphira who figures out her own name and Crystalina does the same for herself. I admit, I was less focused on figuring out her name. I am more focused on Eragon and myself. Both dragons have grand majestic names tinged with sadness, marking them as the last of the female dragons. There is love and devotion from both of them towards both Eragon and I. Their flaws are as prominent as their virtues, all of the traits that make them who they are all spelled out in these names. Saphira's name has a bit more fire to it while Crystalina's has more of a wise feel. Overall, they are both beautiful. Eragon cries tears of joy, startling us all. Saphira affectionately presses her snout to his head _'Oh little one…'_

I feel even more determined to figure out mine and Eragon's name. He is even more frustrated, insisting that he is not going to eat until he figures this out. I try to dissuade him from this idea but he is as stubborn as ever, saying that an empty stomach will clear his mind as well.

We give each other space at some points and at other times we work together. Eragon does all sorts of things as he thinks about this. Eventually when hope almost seems lost once more, I think of our names. We are laying together naked after making love. We are telling each other how much we love each other and naming all of the traits we admire in each other. "We have both changed. We are not who we once were," he tells me.

"But it is good," I reply. And then it hits me. "Eragon, I think I know our names."

I say them both through our mental link and a feeling of happiness and light fills me. He smiles and I smile as well.

Eragon decides his name is weaker and more flawed than he would like. He goes as far as to say that he hates himself for it. I stop him then. "Don't ever say that," I insist. "These flaws make you who you are and I love you. I love everything about you, even your flaws because they are part of you. Without them, you would not be the same person I have known and loved. No one is perfect. I have my fair share of flaws too. You are strong Eragon. I could not have done this without you. Look at all we have accomplished together so far. Great things lie ahead of us, I know it."

"You are the most amazing person," he tells me, giving me another kiss.

"So are you."

**Chapter Fifty Six**

Eragon and I make our way together, hands resting on our swords the whole time. This place is making us all feel uneasy. We stand together and cast spells, searching for any magic nearby that has the intent to harm us. There is so much magic in this place, woven into the very earth so that it feels like a river of energy is flowing beneath our feet. It's very strange. It takes us a while, trying to decipher all of the spells here. It's not easy. Some of it even I can't understand and some none of us can understand not even Glaedr. We are forced to take our chances.

We finally go to the rock and speak our names as Solembum instructed. _'When all seems lost and your power is insufficient go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls.'_

Nothing happens. We even try to speak our names in the ancient language. We try just Eragon and I alone together then separately. Still we have no luck. Eragon's temper flares and he kicks at a rock on the ground. "Eragon…" I say quietly, reaching out to grab his hand. I pull him close for a kiss and he calms down a little. "Just breathe. We will find a way. I promise."

We sit together for a few moments. I review in my head everything we know about this place and everything Solembum told us. And then I realize it.

"What if he meant that we must speak our true names Eragon?"

"Our true names?"

The dragons both agree with me that this is probably what Solembum meant. Glaedr says _'The question you face now is do you trust Solembum? This could very well be a trap. To proceed with this is to risk not only our lives but also our freedom. And if you do trust Solembum, are you really prepared to find out your true names now and live with this knowledge no matter how unpleasant it might be? If not, then we must leave now. I know who I am. But do you Eragon, Leolynn, and your dragons? Can you all tell me what it really is that makes you the dragons and the riders that you are?'_

There's a heavy weight upon us now as we consider what we should do next. We walk back to where we were camped earlier and sit down for a while together. Glaedr is leaving the decision up to us.

_'You know Solembum better than I do. Whether we stay or not the risk is great. There are no more safe paths,' he tells us._

_ 'The werecats would never serve Galbatorix,' Saphira says. 'They pride their freedom too highly. I would trust their word before that of any other creature, even an elf.'_

"I have always wanted to know my true name since Brom explained true names to me," Eragon confesses. "Do you want to know your true name Leolynn?"

I gaze into his eyes and think for a few moments. Part of me feels as though I would be fine never knowing it but I do feel curious. It might be good knowledge to have. And I do trust Solembum. If we learn our true names and do this, it might be the key to saving us all. "Let's do this," I say.

We decide to stay for three days while we try to learn our true names. Glaedr leaves us alone for the most part. He helps with what he can when asked but mostly gives us our space. He says this is something that we should do on our own. Besides, Eragon thinks that some of the things we must discuss amongst ourselves might be embarrassing for Glaedr to hear.

For example, one thing we must be honest with each other about is our flaws. This is not an easy task. We have to name the flaws we see in ourselves and each other. I can be honest about my own flaws. But having to name the flaws of the ones I care the most about is difficult. _'You are stubborn Eragon,' I tell him. 'You have a temper. You let anger get the best of you. Sometimes you don't think about things clearly before you do them or before you say things.'_

_ 'You are stubborn as well,' Eragon says. 'You let your love for me blind you sometimes. You don't always make decisions with your brain, often times you make them with your heart.'_

This is not really something that I can deny. It is not a huge surprise. It is still uncomfortable to hear from him but I nod understandingly because I know that it's the truth. And we must be truthful about who we are now or we will never find out our true names. Our dragons are of course in on this as well. Saphira isn't happy to have to admit her own vanity but she does in the end as well.

We go make our camp in a new place, a building that has partially crumbled. It seems safer than in the woods. We are shielded by walls and rubble and we build a fire in the corner, gathering around it. It's raining loudly which makes it difficult to hear if an enemy is approaching. That bothers Eragon.

We snuggle up together by the fire. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face against his chest. He relaxes in my embrace and we fall asleep.

Most of our time is spent struggling to find our true names desperately. Glaedr encourages us that most things of worth are never easy. At one point we take a break to scry Roran and some of the others to be sure that they are safe, then it is back to work. It begins to frustrate me as well. I feel like I should be able to figure this out for us. Eragon tells me that he should at least know Saphira's name. It is more difficult to completely understand yourself he thinks but he should know Saphira's considering that he has known her since she hatched.

It is Saphira who figures out her own name and Crystalina does the same for herself. I admit, I was less focused on figuring out her name. I am more focused on Eragon and myself. Both dragons have grand majestic names tinged with sadness, marking them as the last of the female dragons. There is love and devotion from both of them towards both Eragon and I. Their flaws are as prominent as their virtues, all of the traits that make them who they are all spelled out in these names. Saphira's name has a bit more fire to it while Crystalina's has more of a wise feel. Overall, they are both beautiful. Eragon cries tears of joy, startling us all. Saphira affectionately presses her snout to his head _'Oh little one…'_

I feel even more determined to figure out mine and Eragon's name. He is even more frustrated, insisting that he is not going to eat until he figures this out. I try to dissuade him from this idea but he is as stubborn as ever, saying that an empty stomach will clear his mind as well.

We give each other space at some points and at other times we work together. Eragon does all sorts of things as he thinks about this. Eventually when hope almost seems lost once more, I think of our names. We are laying together naked after making love. We are telling each other how much we love each other and naming all of the traits we admire in each other. "We have both changed. We are not who we once were," he tells me.

"But it is good," I reply. And then it hits me. "Eragon, I think I know our names."

I say them both through our mental link and a feeling of happiness and light fills me. He smiles and I smile as well.

Eragon decides his name is weaker and more flawed than he would like. He goes as far as to say that he hates himself for it. I stop him then. "Don't ever say that," I insist. "These flaws make you who you are and I love you. I love everything about you, even your flaws because they are part of you. Without them, you would not be the same person I have known and loved. No one is perfect. I have my fair share of flaws too. You are strong Eragon. I could not have done this without you. Look at all we have accomplished together so far. Great things lie ahead of us, I know it."

"You are the most amazing person," he tells me, giving me another kiss.

"So are you."

[A/N: Sorry I have been gone for so long. There is a lot going on in my life right now. I'm not sure if anyone's reading this so let me know if you are and I promise I will update again soon.]


End file.
